Fate's Wish
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Touzokuou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

For the people of Kul Ena the day had long since ended. Touzoku-ou watched his father and the other men return from their labors. He had been given the chore of bringing food the family's table. It was not easy because Touzoku-ou was very little and very young, but his mother and sisters helped him patiently.

"Papa!" Touzoku-ou cried when the admired father entered their two-room home.

Hoisting his youngest onto his shoulders the young man gave his daughters and wife a hug each. He spared a kiss for his glowing wife.

After the greetings were complete, Touzoku-ou's father sat down in front of their low table. He wiggled Touzoku-ou off of his shoulders and dinner began.

Young Touzoku-ou listened to his sisters giggling and whispering, he watched his parents speaking quietly to each other. He sat patiently as they filled their plates with food from the platters at the center of the table. They feasted in front of him.

"Ma, I eat!" Touzoku-ou tugged on her sleeve. The young woman pressed bread into his hand. They were small pieces so he could not fill his mouth past the point he could chew. Touzoku-ou was so young that he depended still on his mother's milk, although she began to introduce him to other foods more then half came from her breast.

"I eat, Ma." He wiggled softly waiting for the food she always gave him. She finished her meal with her husband and daughter before bringing her son into the other room to finish his supper. She left the girls with instructions to clean up.

Touzoku-ou delighted in the soft feeling of his mother's nipple. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and held her close. Every evening and every morning they would have this special time together and he relished in it. She would pet him and hold him and he would smile and begin to jabber once full.

Tonight he had just tasted the warm milk when loud noises from the other room made her pull away. "Stay in here, Touzoku-ou." She ordered and rushed into the other room.

As he waited he heard yelling, then screams, and then finally nothing. As he sat behind that door waiting for his mother to return his world was destroyed and all he could do was wince and cry.

The hunger he felt long hours later when the sky was turning pink finally brought Touzoku-ou up. He hurried into the next room to find his Ma.

The floor was covered with debris. Everything they owned was lost. The low table was in four pieces in every direction of the room. Pottery littered the floor and made the skin of Touzoku-ou's feet and then his hands bleed.

He had to crawl over severed arms and charred heads until he finally found his mother, at least most of her. He could see that one arm was missing and he could not really make out where her legs went. Only it was okay because her face was there and her breasts were full.

"Ma, Ma, Mama," He pushed against her. Her head moved a bit but her eyes remained close so he knew that she was not awake. Again he shook her, "Mama, Mama," Nothing.

"Mama, I eat!" Hard this time, "Mama, Mama?"

"MAMA!" He screamed shoving her this time. His eyes went wide at what he did. His mother's head rolled away landing a foot from its body. He sat there for a moment not sure what to do. Finally he crawled the distance to the lost head.

"Mama?" He whispered leaning his face in close, level with hers. He reached over and pulled back her eyelid. A second later when an empty hole met his gaze he snapped violently away from his mother's head. He looked around the room curiously, but even if he understood, he would have missed the pair of eyes on the other side of the room.

He did not understand. So he stood right up and waddled out of the door, away from his house and his family.

--

Pharaoh Akunumkanon


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

* * *

Since the day he had left he lost himself in a busy market place. The man he followed here left long ago. At first he had not known what to do. He had been to the market place many times before but never alone. He waddled up and down the streets day in and out not knowing that he needed help, not knowing anything. A child so young was not meant to survive without a mother. Hopefully one person would pity him enough to give him a chance. That chance was today.

It was Touzoku's desperate need to eat, that finally took over. He remembered a few days ago when his ma had given him a crumb of bread. The memory made his stomach growl. He briefly wondered about where she could be. But his hunger was so intense by this point that his stomach cramped with nauseous, his head spun with dizziness, his mouth burned from lack of nourishment.

In desperation he began to beg food from anyone near by. It worked when he was at home, so asking for food should still have the desired effect here.

The market place was no less busy now, but he picked out people that looked familiar to him, women that could be his ma, and men that could be his papa.

"I eat," he said loudly to the first woman, but she kept walking without even turning his way.

"I eat," he asked the next man, but again there was no response.

Desperate he grasped the next man, by the robes, that past him. The man instinctively, or without looking to see that it was only a young child, pitched his arm back and shoved Touzoku against a wall. With an oaf sound Touzoku, sliding down the wall, landed on his bum.

Shaking off his abuse, because crying proved futile, Touzoku looked up to find that he landed right by a low table. It was just like the one his family had. On it was many different types of food. His tummy roared and for the first time he took some food on his own just as he had seen his ma, his papa, and his sisters do.

The man at the table saw Touzoku chew silently on the hand size piece of bread. He had seen the little boy many times in the last few days. He knew he was alone, that he was hungry, and that he had not realized what he had done. This man pitied the small child; this was the man that allowed Touzoku a chance to survive. All he did this time was nothing. He did not punish him for his thieving. When Touzoku reached for something again, the booth owner shoo the little boy away. But he taught Touzoku something very important. He taught him to fend for himself.

Touzoku did not fight when he was shooed. He walked away only to find another table just a few feet away, it held even more food. So he took something from that table. He never noticed or perhaps did not understand, when the merchant blamed what he (the merchant) thought was Touzoku's parent.

From this, Touzoku learned that he could take this food and he knew it was alright, no one punished him. For a child so small it was simply the only way for him to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Although the merchants of the marketplace let Touzoku get away with stealing simply because he was young, it was not to last. Instead of denying the growing toddler food they worked Touzoku for the food they offered him. Simple tasks, delivering food to residents of the town, helping customers load up their carts, anything easy enough for him to accomplish was a normal task.

Rubbing the tired out of his eyes with baby hands Touzoku let out a little yawn. He uncurled from his sleeping position and knelt on his knees his legs still curled under him. He fell asleep under a merchant's booth. It often was the safest and most weather-proof place to fall asleep, and Touzoku knew which merchants did not mind him so much.

The booth he fell asleep under today, unknowing to Touzoku was the first booth he took food from. With a cloth draped over the front of the booth no customer would ever see him. On the other side of the booth sat the booth's owner, his knees just barely underneath the low sitting booth. From the sides Touzoku could watch customers and nearby booths, it was from this view of the market place that Touzoku determined that it was mid to early morning. The market place was not crowded enough to be noon and it could not be evening already.

It was actually the very best time for Touzoku to be up. At noon the crowd was too big, too hot, and too angry for it to be safe for Touzoku. The merchants would not give him work then and sometimes they would forget to reward him if they did. In the evening it was alright to work but if he had to travel far it was always hard to get back to the market place before night fall.

Touzoku not wanting to surprise any customers, it had proven in the past to be an unwise move. So instead he crawled to the back of the booth and gently prodded the merchants sandal covered foot. He then waited patiently. This booth owner was particularly nice to him as long as he remained patient.

Today the booth owner proved his kindness again, he pulled a stem of grapes from his produce and offered it to the baby crouched by his knees. Touzoku greedily sucked on the sweet juices not letting one drop roll down his chin. A meal this sweet was rare often he received the oldest, hardest breads that no water would soften, sometimes it would take him hours to chew it. Grapes brought nutrients and vitamins to Touzoku that he did not often see. It also brought a bright smile to his face.

When he finished he prodded the merchant again, this time the owner motioned for Touzoku to exit. The little boy hurried to do so. He stood by the owner's booth for a moment spying on the market place from a high perspective.

"Tou, can you carry her goods," The merchant spoke to the little boy. He nodded to the customer on the other side of the booth. She purchased too many items and could not carry all of them.

Touzoku knew immediately what to do. He had known before any merchant told him. Often his mother would bring him and his sisters to the market, while his father provided linens and wools that they could sell to the booth merchants they would purchase breads and fruits for their home. His mother often let him carry something even if it was small. Nothing he carried was ever small, anymore.

Today he carried the woman's linens and jewels while she carried her food. She lived in the city so visited the market place often. Touzoku could find her house on his own, but followed her as a matter of respect. She did not address him. He spoke no words, words for Touzoku were hard to come by, he learned many from his family but since then he had learned few and often choose to listen for new words instead of speaking old ones.

Once he helped his charge he returned to the market place. Sometimes he would be rewarded by the customer for his work, sometimes the merchant and sometimes both. He had already been given something by the merchant today, but he returned to his booth as soon as he could with hope of receiving something for it.

The merchant owner only smiled to Touzoku, he could not explain to the young boy that he feed him as much as he could afford. Maybe not this day, but he could not give Touzoku anymore. Still Touzoku could understand that the man would not help him again today, so he moved on to the next booth, up and down the market place looking for hand outs, or receiving chores for food.

By four his tummy was full enough for Touzoku to find seek out shade. It was the hottest time of the day, and even at his young age he knew to avoid the sun. Touzoku followed a cat under another booth. The merchant already gone for the day, either making enough to avoid the heat, or running out of items to sell. It was lucky for Touzoku who avoided the cat as much as possible, strays were not always friendly and he was not going to chance it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

It never occurred to Touzoku to wonder why no other child, ever slept, eat, and survived sole on helpings in the market place. He had no time to think of that. He had no time to think of many things. He put everything he did in getting the next slice of bread. He was not always hungry, but anytime he could get food he took it. Anytime he had food he ate it. Likewise, anytime he was awake was a time spent looking for food. It was survival. It was as simple, anything difficult was ignored. Anything hard never produced any kind of nourishment.

The merchants, however often wondered, but none dwelled on the issue. The truth, whatever it was seemed too upsetting to worry about. They had to survive their own way, by selling and trading goods every day. Anything difficult was not worthy their attention. Questions often left to trouble and trouble often left to casualty. They knew that there was a reason, at least; Touzoku never even got that far. Today he would find out.

Skinny dirty legs raced across the market place very early in the day. Touzoku was up and he had been offered pancake-shaped bread to deliver some figs to the booth on the opposite side of the market place. It had been his first real meal he had in three days, so he hurried to finish.

He could just make out the booth where he would receive his payment. Three skinny dark skinned men stood purposely in his way. They smiled at him showing off their missing teeth. Touzoku smiled back as he tried to skirt by.

The men wanted nothing to do with letting Touzoku escape. The biggest man pulled the baby from the ground. Touzoku blinked helplessly. He did not know these men but then he no longer really knew anyone anymore. He could not be sure if it was appropriate to cry in this situation.

The man shushed him with a single finger to his lips. The little boy relaxed at once. He was more then sure that it would be okay, and he knew that he was not supposed to cry. Even when the man tossed him into a donkey pulled-cart he remained calm and quiet. He was at easy even when they tossed him into a small room in a large building with only the littlest of windows.

The smallest man gave him a small plate of leeks, chick peas, and bread to eat. Then they shut the door leaving him alone. The only source of light was the small window on the far wall.

Touzoku was content, however, as he sat on the cement floor. He had food, and a place to sleep. Both of these things he could make sense of and relate to. He knew not to be nervous or scared, despite his unfamiliar accommodation.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Touzoku did not know how long it was before the wooden door was shoved open. He knew it was not long because he was still full from the last meal. He was still sleeping when it happened. He pushed himself up from the cool hard stone floor. He rubbed his tiny fist in his eyes. Once the sleepiness disappeared he could focus clearly on the man that stood over him.

The man was very tall, even taller then many men he had seen. He had dark olive like skin. The skin was a tone that was uncommon to most in this land. He had long arms and long legs, and his face was covered all over in hair. There was hair on his chin and hair on his cheeks and hair under his nose.

After a patient moment to let the boy adjust to the strange situation the man he spoke to Touzoku, "Get up."

Touzoku carefully crawled to his feet. Once on his feet he kept his eyes on the floor. He learned from his parents that it was disrespectful to look an adult in the eye.

"What's your name," The man ordered.

Touzoku had no choice but to answer. "Touzoku," He babbled it was one of the few words he learned from his parents. They had said it so often he knew the word was important so he had learned it early and could say it clearly.

"Alright Touzoku," The man mouth turned upward in a smile. "You work for me now." He truly smiled at the young boy this time. It was so nice and friendly that Touzoku smiled back. "Now take off those clothes."

Touzoku had more trouble with this task but he tried hard to do as he was told. The last time he had undressed his mother did most of the work only instructing him to life his arms or a foot when it was needed.

After a few difficult minutes the man sensed his struggling and began to help Touzoku. Once Touzoku was undressed the man fit a thin cloth around his waist. If Touzoku knew what the word for the item he would call it a loin cloth.

At first he whined a little because he was unused to it. It was cold and even at his young age he was embarrassed by it.

"It's okay Touzoku," The man reassured him. He took Touzoku by the hand and led him out of the room. He began to give him a tour of his knew home.

"This is a special house for boys, Touzoku." He explained. The young boy noticed that this was true because ten to twenty older, bigger boys stood around him. He took comfort in the hand he held onto.

The man led him outside away from the other boys. He took him around to the side of the building. The man pointed under the house's foundation. "This is where the big fire is. We use it to keep all the water in the pools very warm."

He then led Touzoku around to the back of the house. He brought him to a large well. "This is the well we use. When you get bigger you will have to fill the pools every morning. Right now you are too little to carry water. However you have an important job too."

Touzoku understood that jobs were important. Whenever he had been given a job in the past he always received a meal for it. He knew that he would have to perform his job very well so that he could receive a meal for it too.

The man then tugged Touzoku back inside the special house. Touzoku could now see that some of the boys were bringing water inside to fill the big hot pools with water. Still there were other boys that did jobs that still frightened him.

"Touzoku," The man drew gained his attention with a sharp tug on his hand. "This is the towel room. Men will want towels so be ready to give them some."

"You will also help to serve food to these men." He led Touzoku to the next room. Inside there was a counter filled with plates of food and glasses of wine and beer. "Come in here to get food and drinks when you run out."

At this moment the man gave a plate of food to Touzoku. Then he led him back out to the main room. "Okay Touzoku, bring the food to the men sitting in the pools. It's very important to me that you do anything they ask you to do. Okay?"

Touzoku could now see that some of the other big boys and small boys bringing towels and food to the men that began to arrive. There were still boys that did other things that he did not understand. He knew his job however and he did not need to worry about the bigger boys any longer. With a small smile he chirped. "Okay!"

The man smiled happily. "I'll be in the back, down the hall," He point down a hall with many doors. It was the hall he that held his stone-floored room. "Call me, Papa, if you need something." This was when his Papa released his little hand.

Touzoku watched as he left, just as Papa said he went down the hall in the back. Once he was out of sight Touzoku started his job. He trotted over to one of the big pools.

As soon as he came to the edge of the pool a man waved him over. Touzoku hurried over to him. He wanted to be useful just like all the other boys. He knelt down by the pool and smiled gently to the man sitting in it.

"Put that here," the man smacked the edge of the pool, in front of him. Touzoku did as he was told. He was about to run back to the food room to get another plate when a hammy-hand touched his bare knee. "Stay. The man instructed.

Touzoku remembered that he was supposed to do the men told him so he stayed. He watched the man's fingernails slide up his thin thigh. He shivered as it continued to move up and down, up and down, circling down to his inner thigh. Touzoku whimpered. He looked up at the man unsure of what was going on. He did not know what to do and he was afraid. Still he had to do what he was told so he held still and tried to complete his job.

The man chuckled deeply. His chest shook and the man gave him a sweet cucumber. As Touzoku slid the juicy sweet vegetable in between his lips, it enforced that he was doing a good job. He sucked gently on the tiny slice quickly know that he could trust the man, even if he had strange ways.

As the man continued his way up Touzoku's thigh the little boy did not shiver. He slipped his bloated hand under his thin clothing. Touzoku remained content and still, hoping secretly for another cucumber.

A bit of stimulation to his tiny penis built up a warm sensation in that region. The sensation was released and ran down his thigh to the floor near the pool. He blushed brightly, because even at his young age he knew that peeing on someone was bad. "Sorry!"

"Ha!" The man pulled his hand back. He laughed loudly again. Although he was not fond of being peed on he knew the reaction was the only one he could get from such a young boy, a toddler. The man smiled. "It's okay. Go get me another plate."

Touzoku smiled back in relief. He hurried to get a second plate. He knew that everything was going to be okay. He had peed on someone and he did not get in trouble. He liked this job, the meals were easy to get and the chores were so much easier then those in the market place.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

It was easy for Touzoku to become adjusted to life in the special house for boys. The rules were simple: wake up, wait for Papa to come and let you out of the room. The older, bigger boys would already have the pools filled and warm by the time he had to get up. The men would begin to enter from their days work so Touzoku had to be ready to serve them. They were always very nice; rubbing his legs and chest they often shared their food with him.

Touzoku unlike some of the older boys came to the special house for boys at such a young age that he had no concept of being afraid of the men's touches or their free food. Some of the boys would cry at first and Papa would take them into the back room, but Touzoku never had to.

After it was very dark and the night was cool Papa would lead all the boys back into their rooms and feed them, bread, leaks, and chick peas. Touzoku sometimes felt full from all the work so when he saved the food for when he woke up. He once tried hiding extra food, just in case, however when he returned from work the next evening it was gone. So Touzoku always ate everything given to him before Papa would come and get him.

Today Touzoku put the very last leek into his mouth when Papa opened his door. "Touzoku are you ready to work today?"

"Yes, Papa," Touzoku simply replied. He hurried out of the room and into the bath house. He quickly grabbed a plate of food to feed the hungry men fresh from work. After a quick glance around the room Touzoku padded over to a pool that held three men. One was communicating with another boy but the other two were unattended to.

He paused at the edge of the pool and waiting for one of the men to ask for his serve. He never pushed serve on any of the men, because some did not want it. It was not long before the man closest to him waved him over.

Touzoku knelt at the edge of the pool and placed the plate on his knees. He had learned that this was the best way to give server. He did not want to seem in a hurry to leave, but he wanted to be able to if the man did not need him anymore.

"You've got to be the prettiest boy I've ever seen." The man pressed his elbows on the edge of the pool bringing broad shoulders and a deep chest over the side of the pool. He gestured for Touzoku to give him a date.

"Thank you, sir," Touzoku had learned many words since being in the special house for boys. He learned many of them from his Papa but a majority of them from listening to the men in the pools speak. He even began to understand that many of the men knew more then one language. He was learning a few words from those languages as well.

The man swallowed the date and smiled broadly. "I think I want something salty," The man explained.

"I can bring you something else," Touzoku offered, but was immediately stopped by a hand on his knee. The man moved the plate of food to the side and tugged Touzoku until his feet and calves were in the pool. He shook his head nervously. The water was so big he never could tell where the bottom was. He had no desire to enter it.

"Shh," The man cooed adjusting his weight so his lips were near Touzoku's ears. "It's okay." He touched Touzoku's thigh running his fingers towards his waist. "It's okay."

Touzoku whipped his head from one side to the other so hard that it made him dizzy. "N-no, no," He whimpered. The touching did not scare him, in fact in this situation that touch was welcomed. He knew that as long as he could feel the other man that he could be free to breath. Bowing his head he let out a little whimper, and a whisper, "I can't swim."

The man breathed in sharply and then out slowly, "Oh, dolly, I will not pull you in. I just want you close so I can kiss you."

"Kiss?" Touzoku looked up in time to feel lips against his. It made him feel like he was a fish. The man's lips pushed against his and pressed his cheeks out in funny directions. Then the man began to suck on his lips which made him feel like he was kissing a fish.

The man's hands round his waist and slipped under his rear. He pulled Touzoku forward until Touzoku's chest was pressed against the scruffy part of the man's throat. The more the man kissed him the more the scruffy part rubbed up against his chest making it really itchy.

After several more minutes of kissing, Touzoku put his arms around the man's neck. It was more comfortable then putting his hands on the deck behind him. The man pulled back and smiled. He tugged gently on the cloth that covered Touzoku's waist until it slipped down his thighs and into the water.

The man's smile grew even wider just before he went down to kiss Touzoku's tiny penis. Touzoku jumped, he was used to hands and fingers on his penis but never lips and tongue. He closed his eyes and clung harder to the man's neck. He wanted to do his job as he was supposed to, but it felt strange to him to have a mouth kissing his penis down there.

"HEY!" Suddenly from above Touzoku came a loud booming voice. It echoed off the walls of the bath house, but was not loud enough to alter anyone outside of it.

"You get your dirty mouth off him!" The voice was this time accompanied by a pair of hammy-hands. The hands grasped the man kissing Touzoku's penis and pulled the man out of the water and up onto the deck. It was the same man the first man that Touzoku had met at the special house for boys.

"That's my Touzoku! He's my beautiful slave." The man spat into the other man's face. The man had often claimed Touzoku as his, but before this he had never caught another man with Touzoku. Usually when he came to the bath house he came early and would occupy Touzoku's time completely. If he did not come then Touzoku never had a problem with visiting other men.

Touzoku had no time to look on the scene as the man's upheaval of his support cause the little boy to slip into the pool. He barely had a chance to get a look at his 'savior' before he entered.

He struggled against the water silently. He did not want to cry out because he did not want to be a disturbance. He pressed his tiny feet against the side of the pool and tried to get a grip on the side. A few times he managed, but only for a moment. It was enough time for a deep breath of air, before his head plunged under again. Each time it was harder and harder to get up for air and each time he pressed against the side of the pool he pushed himself away from the edge into the center. He knew he could not reach the bottom of the pool without drowning, so each moment that past with him in the pool was a moment where he thought he might not survive.

He was farthest from the edge that he could go without getting to far to reach the edge of the pool with his feet. He knew in his head, despite his lack of education, as he broke the surface it would be his last breath. He opened his mouth as wide as he could for the biggest breath he could receive.

Then he plunged back down into the pool. He kept his eyes open. He wanted to see everything before his lungs exploded with the need to breath. He could see nothing. The water was too thick for him to see anything clearly. He just kept sinking and sinking, and he was pretty sure he was crying only it was hard to tell in a pool.

Then from the darkness of the pool he saw a hand, an arm, long and lean. Touzoku grasped the wrist of that arm and dug his nails into it. Seconds past and he was pulled out of the pool and onto the deck. There were men and boys standing around him, but Touzoku only choked and spat and gained control of this life once more.

"Touzoku," Papa, his warm hand stroked his check. He closed his eyes at the gentle contact. "Come on, Touzoku."

Touzoku felt his Papa's big arms wrap him in a big fluffy towel. He lifted the little boy from the deck and left onlookers behind. Papa brought Touzoku into his room in back down the hall. He set Touzoku on a large cushion, large enough to be a bed for the little boy.

"Touzoku?" Papa knelt near him. He pushed silver locks behind the little boy's ear.

"Papa!" Touzoku flung himself at the man, his true savior. He buried his nose against the man's clothed shoulder. "Papa, sorry, sorry, sorry." Touzoku choked on a little sob.

"It's okay. Tou-chan, you are okay." Papa shifted their positions until he sat on the cushion and Touzoku sat on his lap. "It was an accident and I'm glad you're okay. I will not make you work today."

Touzoku shivered and sniffed. He rubbed his hand across his nose and closed his eyes. "Papa, I eat?" He whimpered.

"Yes, Touzoku, you will still eat." He promised the young boy. Touzoku seemed pleased enough with that answer. He closed his eyes and gently yet quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last at the special boy's house. Touzoku will met Atem soon, and so will the readers. However, want to know if you want to see Atem in two chapters or three.

A/N: Touzoku is probably about eight or nine in this chapter.

* * *

Touzoku's routine changed when his legs grew long and his arm grew strong. He was used to his late mornings and late nights. He was getting bigger however and he knew the day he helped fill the pools was coming soon. Today was that day.

Papa opened the door early, Touzoku was already up but he was not expecting his Papa so early. "Touzoku finish your food." His Papa moved on to wake other boys.

Touzoku hurried finishing his food by the time his Papa returned. "Come on I'll show you how to fill the tubs." Touzoku stood and followed Papa to the well. He had not been outside since the first day he arrived. It felt foreign to be in such an open space, but he did not worry.

"Touzoku," One of Touzoku's brothers acknowledged him. He hurried over to him and their Papa. "Papa I can show him how to fill the tubs."

Papa smiled down at the other boy. Most of the other boys, after being in the special house for a short while began making friends with the other boys. They helped their brothers with the work and took care of each other. While Touzoku was willing to help any brother with their work, Papa noticed that he cared for none of them more then another. The reason why Touzoku helped his brothers had nothing to do with friendship, it was Touzoku's job to help his brothers and the boy still believed if he did not complete his job he would not receive his evening meal.

"Hotep that will be alright," Papa agreed. He hoped that Touzoku would learn to trust his brothers more, Hotep was very kind. Papa turned to Touzoku. "I will wake you early from now on finish your meals before I arrive."

"Yes, Papa," Touzoku promised. He knew better then to think that Papa would let him finish the next day. Papa gave him an affectionate smile before leaving Touzoku with Hotep.

Hotep smiled. He took Touzoku's hand. He brought him to the well. There were three for the entire pool. "The biggest boys like to raise the water for us. Then we will bring each bucket of water to the pool. It takes a very long time, and it is hard work so Papa lets us take a break afterwards. That's when the little boys wake up."

"Is it hard to raise the water from the well?" Touzoku asked softly. He stood in front of one of the wells, one of the three biggest boys raised buckets of water from it.

"They are both hard jobs," Hotep promised. "But raising the water from the well takes more muscle then simply carrying it to the pools." He took the bucket from the bigger boy when it was offered. He waited for Touzoku to get his own bucket before showing him the fastest and easiest way inside.

Touzoku arms complained after only a few feet. Water was much heavier then it looked like, but it only made sense, water was able to lift a man to its surface allowing him to float on the top, it had to be heavier than a person in order to hold such big men. Today Touzoku only managed to carry three buckets. Hotep said that it was alright. He knew Touzoku would get stronger and one day he would carry more buckets then he could count.

After they finished filling the pools the bigger boys all went to the back, down the hall into Papa's room. Touzoku as a littler boy never noticed the bigger boys do this. Papa had the group of bigger boys sit and he gave them extra food. Some of the biggest boys talked to their Papa like he was their best friend, Touzoku and some of the boys his size only listened.

Hotep leaned over Touzoku's shoulder to whisper gently in his ear. "Papa is asking them about their charges. Since you're a bigger boy now, the men can ask you to take them into back rooms. They do much the same to you as they did in the pools. Only you will be required to bring them pleasure between their legs. Also they like it when you can come to pleasure too."

Touzoku turned to look at Hotep. He was not sure what everything he said meant, but he knew that if it was like what the men did at the pools that he would be able to accomplish this job as well. "But why does Papa wonder about it." He whispered back, Papa never wondered about the pools.

The other boy smiled. He gently messed up Touzoku's hair. "Because when we are young by the pools it is hard for us to speak, or even understand what we do. When we get older Papa can ask about the men, new ones, regular ones. The little boys they are only teases, we are what makes this special house survive."

The young Touzoku's eyes widened. He knew about survive. He knew he did not want the special house to fail. If it failed then he would have to go back to the hard life in the market place. This life was much easier, in his special house he knew that he never had to worry about his next meal, not like he did on the streets.

"Papa!" Touzoku interrupted one of the biggest boys. He stood on his feet and looked determined. "I want to know how to pleasure the men the very best. I do not want to lose my brothers."

The older boys looked surprised. They had never heard such a young boy confess his need to keep their family whole. None of them had asked about how to pleasure a man. They learned simply to lie still and let the men do as they wish.

Papa smiled, Touzoku was always such a determined little boy. He was not surprised that this child would be the one to ask question. "Touzoku, you already know how. You've experienced the ways to pleasure men at the pools. Instead of them touching you, you will touch them. I do not want you to be aggressive; you do as they ask of you, never to anything more."

The little boy looked at his Papa with confusion. He knew what the men did to him and the other boys at the pools but he did not feel pleasure over it. "I understand," He admitted because he did understand the rules although he did not understand the results. "But, Papa, I do not feel pleasure from men at the pools."

"Of course you did not. You are not a man, you are a little boy. When you are a man you will feel pleasure like a man. That does not mean you have not experienced the ways to pleasure men." Papa promised, Touzoku was so determined to do his job the best he could. He did not mind answering his questions. He knew that Touzoku would not disobey him.

"I understand Papa," To Touzoku the idea that a man would feel different pleasure then a boy made sense. He did not look like a man. He did not even look like the bigger boys. They were not only taller but they had more hair, and they were wider in their shoulders, besides all of those men had bigger penises. He remembered feeling a warm feeling between his legs many times. He imaged that when he became a man that his big penis would feel the pleasures that his Papa was talking about.

Touzoku returned to his seat on the floor beside Hotep. When he turned to look at his brother the other boy turned away from him. Speaking out of turn seemed to be an action that the other boys were not sure of. Touzoku would not worry about this. He knew his job now and he would be able to perform it whether his brother was with him or not.

"Boys, I think it's time for you to join your little brothers." Papa informed after a few minutes of silence. The biggest boys rose first and led the smaller boys out to the pools.

The biggest boy of them all stopped Touzoku before they entered the bath house. "Let me show you the rooms you will perform in, brother." Touzoku reached out and took the older boy's hand. He knew his brother's would not hurt him. Still he did not want them to be upset, it was them who had fetch Papa the day he nearly drowned. He would not want to lose their help in the future.

The biggest boy looked a little shocked, some of the very youngest boys held hands with each other, but they did not reach out for the older boys. If the biggest boy was smart he would realize that by accepting Touzoku's hand he was promising to protect him. He let the younger boy down the hall across from Papa's room. At the very end past all the boys' room were rooms that Touzoku had never seen.

The biggest boy opened the door to the first one. There was no one in the room yet. On the floor was a big cushion big enough for the biggest man to fit on. There was also a table and a clothing rack.

"Usually the men will ask you to come in the back. You will take them into these rooms. They will ask you to lie on the bed. Sometimes they will make you touch and kiss them, but many times they will just have you lay still. I like to close my eyes, they don't mind." The biggest boy explained. "All the rooms are like this one, the men will put a sign on the handle, and it's blue. If you see it, do not enter this room unless your man insists."

"I understand." Touzoku did the instructions were simple. His brothers, like his Papa tended to make things as simple as possible. Do this, do not do that, it was easy for Touzoku or and young boy to understand.

"After you finish with a man, if you hurt then you may return to Papa's room. He will decide if you can return to your room or not. Most of the time he will let you, unless you are really being a baby." The biggest boy explained further. "I usually return to Papa's room after the second man, which is okay, normally it is difficult to find a third man that needs to be pleasured in one day."

"I understand." Touzoku promised. He felt grateful although he did not know how he could hurt enough to return to Papa's room. "Brother?"

"Touzoku?" The biggest boy turned to look at his littler brother.

"Do you feel pleasure like a man?" Touzoku asked curiously. He wanted to know how big one had to be to feel this.

"Sometimes if the man is very kind he can make me feel pleasure. But more often I do not. Touzoku you must understand when you get pleasure from a man as your job, everyday, it is not easy to feel what a man does. I am still young though, one day I may feel pleasure as often as these men." The biggest boy explained. He smiled down at Touzoku. "Papa is a good judge you maybe able to feel pleasure in only a few weeks Touzoku, but not often like they do."

"I understand." Touzoku swore, although he did not understand all of it. He believed he understood it, at a later date he would remember the conversation and know he had not.

"Touzoku, ha! Are you old enough to pleasure me?" Touzoku turned from his brother. He knew that voice, it was his admirer. The man, although thrown out the day Touzoku had nearly drowned returned with in the week. Touzoku catered to him at least three to four times a week.

"Yes, sir," Touzoku stepped into the room his brother was showing him. "Would you like me to now?" Touzoku knew that it would not be right to deny a customer simply because the man had an unhealthy attraction to him. He also knew that it would not be right to show his dislike for the man.

"Yes," The man laughed loudly. He turned to Touzoku's brother. "You're ugly, you cannot stay." The man shooed the biggest boy. He may have let him stay if he was beautiful like Touzoku.

The man shut the door leaving the blue sign out in the hall. He led Touzoku to the cushion removing his towel. He sat down on the cushion and looked up at Touzoku. The man removed the little boy's clothes.

He pulled Touzoku on top of him. "I know this is your first day Touzoku. So today, I will teach you how to play with a man's penis."

"Okay," Touzoku pushed away his dislike for the man. He was glad that someone was showing him exactly what to do.

Under the man's instructions Touzoku moved between his legs. He put his lips on the man's lips, then on his neck and his shoulders. He learned to lick his nipples and how to touch them with his teeth. He learned to lie on his tummy and tug on the man's penis. He recalled when men touched his own so he mirrored these touches. Then the man had him kiss and lick the man's penis. He had him put the penis in his mouth and suck on it.

The man promised that Touzoku was doing a good job. He told him that he was gorgeous and wonderful. Touzoku knew that his Papa had been right to allow him be a bigger boy today.

Touzoku's dislike returned in full force with the man said he had enough. He laid Touzoku on the cushion and taught Touzoku that pleasuring a man could bring him pain. It made his bottom burn and bleed, but after many minutes Touzoku relaxed and laid still, just like his brother's had told him. He learned that the stiller he held the more he was able to endure. In fact by the time the man had finished his pleasuring Touzoku knew that he could allow a man to take pleasure from him again.

The man that took pleasure from him again, that day, was the same man. He played with Touzoku's penis as he rested before taking pleasure from Touzoku, again, and again, again and again. In fact the man continued for so long that Papa had to come and look for Touzoku.

Papa looked crossed. He even had one of his workers bring the man outside, Papa only had a few workers, they collected boys from the market places and Touzoku knew that they collected money from the men at the bath house. Papa would not let them handle the little boys.

"Touzoku," Papa settled the little boy in his cement floor room. "That man is not a good one. I am sorry he was with you all night. Tomorrow I do not want you to work. He was with you for too long and you will not be able to perform for other men tomorrow. You will still bring in water in the morning, and you may if you like help at the pools but do not pleasure the men in the rooms tomorrow. I will see if you are able to work the very next day, understand?"

"I understand Papa," Touzoku promised. Papa left him in his room with the promise to return. Touzoku knew he would because Papa had not fed him yet.

When Papa returned he brought him his food and he in a rug. He placed the rug over most of the floor. Then he put the plate on top of the floor. "Now that you are a big boy you will sleep on the rug. As a big boy you work much harder then the little boys, so I want you to be able to rest well at night."

"Thank you, Papa," Touzoku lowered his head. He knew that his Papa was being very generous. He never knew that the bigger boys got rugs to sleep on, but it made the floor, warm and not so hard. Touzoku also noticed that he was given dates and cucumbers along with his bread, leaks, and chick peas.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: I know everyone wants to see Atem. He's coming. Only I decided to break it up into a couple small chapters. I'll post them fast he is coming I promise.

Growing taller and older, Touzoku became one of the biggest boys still at the bath house. He did not know what happened to the boys when they got bigger. He did not ask he knew that Papa would tell him when it was time.

For now Touzoku took comfort in the fact that he had meals every evening, and he woke every morning with a job to do. He never had to worry about work, or meals, as long as he did as he was supposed he was taken care of. As he got bigger the meals variety, breads, leaks, chick peas, dates, cucumbers, grapes, one evening Papa even let him taste beer.

Just like his meals his work began to change as well. Instead of carrying water to the tubs he pulled the water from the wells. It was easy because he could rest when the littler boys went to bring their buckets to the pools, but it was harder because lifting the water was more difficult then carrying it.

In the bath house, he knew the techniques and the tricks, lie still, and do nothing more then what was asked. These tricks allowed him to get the most work done with the least cost on his own body.

He still had his admire however, and the man was never easy on him. He had learned to limit his time with Touzoku when he had been thrown out for a month.

"Touzoku," the bigger boy turned around. It was that man again. The boys enforced the rule to never learn the other men's names. It kept the man's activities safe from the outside world. Touzoku still knew the man, by voice, by sight, and by touched. Today he was regretting waking up because of the man.

"You're so beautiful," The overweight man placed a large hand on Touzoku's shoulder. He blushed lightly. He heard the term many times from this man, and others, but the burden of being beautiful was not an easy one.

The man leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his thin lips. Touzoku remained very still. It was the best way to get over this. If he just relaxed and let the man take control, it was over before he had time to really hate it.

Without releasing his lips from Touzoku's skin the man pressed him into a back room. He removed his towel and stripped Touzoku of his clothing.

As they sunk into the bed, Touzoku remained as motionless as possible without becoming stiff or hard. The man pressed against him, into him. Touzoku clenched his eyes shut. He wanted to relax but as he held his jaw in place he knew he was not.

It burned between his legs. His tense muscles worsened the pain tenfold, yet he would not relax. The man quickened his movements immediately.

He brought himself to a fast climax. He sighed when he came. Then he held, caressed and kissed the growing boy.

"You're so beautiful. I love you," The man whispered.

Touzoku grunted. He hated this part most of all. The affection felt so wrong after what had just happened. He often felt better when the men used him and left him.

"I'll get you out of here. You'll be all mine one day," The man vowed. The he left Touzoku.

The growing boy began to softly cry. He knew above everything he did not want to belong to that man. He believed however that it was possible that his older brothers were given to men like this after they were too old to be in the special house for boys.

Only a little later his Papa found him. He was a kind man, and one of his boys had alerted him to Touzoku's suffering. As Touzoku never normally showed his suffering his Papa was very concerned. He loved and cared for all of his boys and he took care of them when they hurt. He felt that he sometimes over looked Touzoku because the child was so good at taking care of himself.

Papa brought Touzoku back to his room comforting with kind strokes on the back. He listened to the child's concerns. "No, Touzoku. He will never have you," Papa swore.

"Will I ever leave here?" Touzoku sniffed. He worried almost just as much about leaving his house, his brothers, and his Papa, as he worried about being a slave to that man.

"I would like it if one day you could leave," Papa answered gently. Touzoku knew that Papa wanted to give him the best but the idea seemed so foreign that it scared him.

Touzoku turned his water-lodged eyes to his Papa. He explained as best he could to the older man. "I do not know any other place. I am scared."

Papa smiled, almost proud. "Touzoku you are strong and you work hard. You will survive any place you go."

Touzoku believed him. He returned the warm smile before bowing his head. He said, "Thank you, father."

"Go now, Touzoku, rest," Papa ushered the little boy to his room. Touzoku hugged his Papa. Then he returned to his own room to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

When Touzoku woke later that night it was not to dinner. The promise that his Papa made to him was broken. Touzoku instead woke to the sound of doors being smashed in, and sounds of little boys screaming.

Soon his door was slammed opening. Two big men dragged him out of the bath house. He said nothing and struggled very little. He watched as other men carried his brothers with him.

The men dropped Touzoku in the sand, his brothers next to him. A few men kept an eye on them as the rest returned for more brothers, more and more. All dropped in a pile on the sand.

Some screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Help!" Still others yelled.

Some simply cried very loudly.

Only a few like Touzoku remained silent. He knew that crying would not stop what was happening. He knew what was happening. The men were stealing the boys from their special house. It filled Touzoku with fear, but he held it in. He was afraid of what would happen next, his normal routine stolen from him. That did not mean he was unsafe, he tried to remember that.

After all the boys were gathered the men took a great deal of time tying the boys together. In one long line one by one, around their wrists and around their throats. They left their feet free which meant the men intend that they walk. Touzoku was glad he knew, at least for now what to do.

It was true. The men forced the boys to march away from their home. For some it had been the only home they truly knew. It was heartbreaking and scary for most. A few of the boys verbally complained, but the men hit them with larger walking sticks. No boy spoke after that.

Touzoku learned to hate the rope around his neck. It was not only itchy but if he slowed down the boy in front of him would cause the rope to tug hard on his throat. The same happened if the boy behind him slowed down. It meant that all the boys had to walk at the same pace. Above everything Touzoku did not like to be the same as the other boys, it was as if they were sheep, and it made him feel weak.

The annoyance disappeared as the men made the boys travel for three days and four nights to Memphis, Egypt. The trip was long, dangerous and hot. Many of the boys were not used to the daylight, and none were used to the heat. It made walking difficult for boys who catered day in and day out for horny men.

Before the first day met the noon sun, the heat and exertion caused discomfort. Some boys could hardly walk only the dragging of the other boys kept them up. This turned out to be the best thing for them. The uncaring men would whip and kick them if they slowed too much.

It was a nightmare. Touzoku turned away, as his brother's succumbed to death. Two died from heat exhaustion, one from strangling, and still another from their handler's harsh kicks to the skull. Touzoku took courage from his brother's fall. He pressed on encouraging the others. It was the only way he knew to survive. They could not think about the ones lost, just continue on with the ones still alive. It may have been callous but he believed that it saved many of his brothers from similar fates.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Memphis was a huge city. Instead of one market place there were several, and there were actually residence that worked for other people here. One blanket booth hired several workers to the wool into blankets, and several others to raise and Shepard sheep for the wool. It was incredible, but the boys were all too afraid to look. If Touzoku looked he would be grateful that he had not stayed in this market place as a boy, it was much too busy and crowd that he would have never survived.

The men split the group of boys up, leading them in different directions. Touzoku knew they were just taking each group to separate booths. Slavery was common in Egypt and he had seen it done before.

Touzoku was led onto the platform in front of a large crowd of both buyers and sellers. The young white-blond boy was the first to be offered of all of his brothers.

"This one, he is probably the age of ten. He is strong enough to work the fields and good enough to trust with your herds," One of Touzoku's handlers advertised his worth.

Touzoku stood in front of the crowd. He looked to his feet. He pretended that he was a goat up for sell. It hurt less to be thought of as property if he pretended to be an animal.

Several men offered trade to purchase him, and others offered coin money. The debate between the men was still cold when one in the back spoke. "I'll pay gold and silver for him."

The crowd gasped. The men and women of the market place turned in the direction of the offer. Only rich men offered to pay for their goods in gold and silver, the common people of the market place all wanted a chance to see this wealthy citizen.

In the back a tall man, with fine linens and a big hat, stood, it was he who offered such jewels for the little boy. He held up a pouch, jiggling it purposely, proving that he did have silver and gold on him. "He's a gift for Pharaoh Akunumkanon." He announced.

The crowd of men groaned. They might have tried to compete with gold or silver, but not with the Pharaoh's money. They sellers shuffled in the next boy up for sale, in hopes to keep their crowd of buyers.

The man offering Touzoku led the boy over to the tall man in the back. "How much?"

The tall priest gave him the pouch of money. After the seller inspected the money inside he shoved Touzoku to the priest.

"Come you are expected to be in front of the king by sundown," The priest gripped Touzoku's forearm. He would not take chances. Touzoku would not escape, and no thief would steal him.

As they left the market place and approached the palace the priest explained. "You will bring him pleasure."

"I understand," Touzoku softly replied.

"I thought you might. You are far too beautiful to have worked doing anything else." The priest stated dryly.

In the palace, many gifts were brought to the Pharaoh. It was his birthday; he had many guests invited to a grand feast. The Babylonian king brought a treasure of zinc that could be used in the tiles and walls of the Palace, just like in Babylonian. Still none of these things could compete with his High Priest Akhenaden's gift.

Touzoku stood before the entire feast. He felt nervous and afraid. He had never seen so many people, inside one room. The room was big which made up for some of it; however it still scared the young boy.

"He's beautiful." Pharaoh Akunumkanon turned away from thanking his priest and called the boy to his side. He took the boy by the wrist and held his jaw. He turned the boy's face from side to side, up and down, inspecting him. "I didn't know that they came like this? Where did you find him?"

"The gods blessed him, and you." The Priest Akhenaden agreed. He looked pleased that the Pharaoh was happy with his gift.

Touzoku slowly let his eyes wander from the floor to across the room. He scanned the guest wearily, would they all want to seek pleasure from him.

On the other side of the table, Touzoku's eyes landed, and held steady. A long lean, boy, of Touzoku's age, leaned his weight on his arm. He looked bored, and tired, but at least the other boy was some what familiar to Touzoku.

The Pharaoh turned to open the rest of his gifts. This left Touzoku to study the other boy. He had darker skin then Touzoku wore, his eyes were a deep ruby red that stared blankly at the Pharaoh. The boy's hair was long, and sat tall on his head. The colors were not familiar to Touzoku as he had never seen one person with so many. Yellow on black, black against red, it was incredibly strange.

Touzoku turned quickly away. The other boy caught him staring and threw a dark glare in his direction. Touzoku dared not to look at the other boy again.

After Pharaoh Akunumkanon finished with all of his gifts, the feast properly began. He turned his attention on his favorite present.

"Get him a seat," Akunumkanon ordered. He settled the boy in the cushion next to his own. "Eat little one." He offered his slave a dish of quality food. Foods Touzoku had never seen before, he did not even know their names but he ate them politely.

"What is your name," Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked. He was pleased that the boy was eating, and waited patiently for Touzoku to finish his bite.

"Touzoku," Touzoku answered promptly after he swallowed his lamb.

The Pharaoh tested the name, and agreed that it was a perfect name for such a pretty child. Then he insisted that Touzoku continue to eat. He pet Touzoku's head the entire meal.

After the meal the Pharaoh, spoke with his many friends. He did not let up on Touzoku, however, he continued to idly stroke and caress Touzoku in front of everyone. Because of this Touzoku never relaxed, he knew he was on display. He simply did not want to come out of the feast embarrassed about his actions. So he remained alert and tense the entire party.

When the party finally waned the Pharaoh personally led Touzoku to his own room. Touzoku studied his surroundings as they traveled. He knew he would need to know how to return to the Pharaoh's room in the future.

"Father!" Echoed down the hall, the voice and the call stopped both the Pharaoh and his slave from entering the Pharaoh's chambers.

The Pharaoh turned to his son. Touzoku as well turned in the direction, but otherwise he remained quiet and still. Touzoku immediately recognized their guest as the boy he had studied at the feast. The three-toned hair was hard to mistake. Touzoku quickly realized that the boy was also the prince of Egypt, the Pharaoh's son.

"Atemu?" The Pharaoh stared down at his son. He seemed to find the boy's distraction, unimportant, and tiresome. After only a moments of silence Akunumkanon, rudely prodded his son again. "Well, what is it?"

"Father, I um..." Atemu tore his gaze from Touzoku to his father. "It's nothing. I am sorry. Happy Birthday."

The Pharaoh, unaware of the silent exchange, gave a short nod. He continued into his chambers with Touzoku behind him.

The young boy glanced a final time, over his shoulder, at the door. Atemu glared at him darker then he had at dinner. Touzoku wasted no time entering the chambers and leaving him behind.

Akunumkanon was a big man. He had muscles on his arms and on his calves, and even though he was well trained his gut was filled with both muscle and fat. He had huge broad shoulders that smothered Touzoku, even when he simply looked at them.

Lastly, the penis of Pharaoh Akunumkanon was the biggest Touzoku had ever seen. It was both thick and long. Touzoku knew this was what made Akunumkanon king of Egypt.

Touzoku swallowed fruitlessly as the penis made him choke. The thick head bruising the back of his throat caused his eyes to burn. Touzoku wheezed threw his nose, just to breath. When he wheezed to quickly his lungs felt like they would explode. Still Touzoku managed not to gag, he did not vomit, and he did not bite.

Touzoku silently begged that the Pharaoh would finish, before he could have sex with him. The prayers were not answered. Not only did the Pharaoh have sex with his new slave, he continued to play with him several times that night.

The experience that night made Touzoku aware of how different the Palace was then the special house for boys. For one, the Pharaoh kept Touzoku in bed with him. It meant that he had access to his slave at all times.

Touzoku did not like this. It felt not better then being a pet for the man. There was no work, or job involved like at the bath house. It meant that Touzoku was giving pleasure for nothing. So even though the Pharaoh took good care of his pet, Touzoku still felt unfulfilled and lonely. He missed his Papa and his brothers, and maybe for the first time in his entire life, he missed his Ma and his sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon spent many of his mornings lazily. He often brought Touzoku into his throne room, playing with his little pet during this quiet time. When the throne room became overcrowd with peasants seeking judgment from their king, or when the advisors needed to speak with the Pharaoh about important matters, he would send Touzoku back to his chambers.

Touzoku loved this part of his life more than any other part. It was the only time he had any freedom. There were many hallways he could walk down that would lead him to the Pharaoh's chambers. He could even choose to go in the opposite direction, and walk around the entire palace before returning. It was this time that he felt the most human. It was a task that the Pharaoh gave him that needed to be completed.

When Pharaoh Akunumkanon touched and played with him, Touzoku did not need to be active. He only needed to be receptive. Touzoku did not need to think, or work to pleasure the Pharaoh. He would take pleasure from Touzoku whenever he wished.

So even though Touzoku never had over fifteen minutes in this task, it was this time that Touzoku hoped for. It was this that he worked for. It was this time that allowed him to spend day and night pleasuring a Pharaoh that could never remained pleased.

Today the Pharaoh was draped over his throne, Touzoku perched on his arm. The Pharaoh, when not busy talking with peasants, pressed his head against Touzoku's exposed thigh. The little boy knew this to be instruction to pet the aging Pharaoh. Touzoku did this gently, as though he was a breath of air. He did not want to disturb the Pharaoh or draw any attention from any of the visitors.

The Pharaoh sent the finally peasant off with a wave of his royal hand. He sat up a bit more and he brought Touzoku into his lap. He set the boy down so that he faced him. Touzoku's thin legs straddled his waist.

Akunumkanon touched Touzoku's chin. He tilted it up and back exposing the beautiful skin of his throat. It was beautifully white, long and lean. The Pharaoh pressed his lips against the softest skin he had even met. He sucked gently, warming the flesh of Touzoku's throat.

The Pharaoh drew his lips slowly across his throat leaving a long red mark. He took his earlobe between his lips and gnawed on the soft bone. Touzoku steadied his weight by wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's shoulders. He closed his eyes.

In the last few weeks, he had begun to feel more and more pleasure from this sort of touch. He knew he was not a man yet, because he had not felt pleasure between his legs. Touzoku knew it was only a matter of time before he felt that pleasure too. It scared the hell out of him. So far, he had been unmoved by his master's touches, but soon he would want his master. He would even ask and beg for it. Touzoku never wanted the Pharaoh to be able to control his pleasure. He already controlled so much, and pleasure was something that Touzoku wanted to maintain control of.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon," the High Priest Akhenaden interrupted the gentle groping of the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh pulled his mouth away from the sensual flesh in front of him. He looked down from his throne at the majority of his advisors and a few of his priest. "What is it?" He snapped.

"It's important. It's about Nubt," The Priest explained. He wanted the Pharaoh's full attention, a look towards Touzoku told him that much. Akhenaden would never think Touzoku smart enough to understand what they discussed with the Pharaoh, but he knew the aging King would not be able to concentrate with the young male in the room.

The Pharaoh sighed. It was far from what he wanted to do. Still he knew that discussing issues with his advisors was better then working, and slaving in the hot fields everyday.

A hand on Touzoku's chin, he pulled the slaves face down. He pressed short, but gentle kiss to his lips. "Go back to my room, beautiful." The Pharaoh ordered.

Touzoku scooted off the throne and hurried out of the throne room. He let his smile show only after he left the room.

He looked down the many halls trying to decide which way to go. He decided to take the route that led around the outer most walls. This made the trip shorter, but Touzoku would get the chance to look out the windows as he walked. It was the most incredible view from the palace. When he looked from the southwest corner he could even see a bit of the Nile.

He choose a normal pace when he walked down that hall, that way none of the guards or servants thought he was being suspicious. If he went too fast or too slow it would be obvious that he was not supposed to walk down this hall.

Still he turned his head to look out the window. It was still mid-morning so the sun was not in his eyes. He had a clear view of everything west of the Palace. The view distracted Touzoku more then usual. As he turned the corner, he saw a scarlet dressed, tri-toned, colored hair, Prince no more then a foot behind him.

Touzoku tried to think nothing of it, but as soon as he knew the other boy was there he could feel a heated-glare against the back of his head. After only a foot of knowingly being followed Touzoku grew so nervous that he slowed down, to see if the Prince would pass him. He did not. Then he sped up, to see if he could lose the Prince. Although neither ran, the Prince did not loose any ground on him.

The young slave began to sweat. He knew that this would lead to nothing good. Prince Atemu never even addressed him in the presence of the Pharaoh or his advisors, but when Touzoku chanced looks at him, Atemu was always glaring at him. He could not understand why the boy, of his own age, would hate him so much. None of his brother had ever disliked him even a little bit.

Touzoku's saving grace, at least today, was the Pharaoh's chambers. It came up on him, almost as a surprise. Touzoku knew where the Pharaoh's chambers were but he had forgotten his destination when he realized he was being followed.

With a little skip in his step, the young boy hurried to the door. He grabbed the handle, like he would home base. Once he knew he was safe, he turned his head in the direction he had come. Prince Atemu stood still about a foot and a half away. He had a heated glare in place.

Touzoku quickly dropped his gaze. He knew that it was unwise to stare as someone above his status. He wished that he had something to say to the other boy, but even if he had, he dare not speak before he was spoken to.

It was just as well. Prince Atemu stayed only another minute. He startled visible, as though he were coming out of a trance. Once he had, the Prince picked up his pace once again. He past Touzoku by as he continued on his way down the hall. Touzoku gratefully turned away when he did so. The little boy swung open the door to his cage, he even stepped inside, but as the door swung shut behind him he caught a fierce glare of ruby eyes staring once again at him.

Touzoku was only too grateful when the door shut with a loud click. He hurried into the Pharaoh's room and slumped into the large pillows on the man's bed. For once, he felt happy to be confined to this fancy prison cell. Still, although he was alone, and safe, for the time being, he could not get the image of Prince Atemu's glare from his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atemu, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atemu's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really like them. I've been trying to post new chapters whenever I noticed that the 'hits' to the latest chapter is similar to the ones around it. Which makes sure everyone had a chance to read that before reading this one, most of the time. I know my posting seemed erratic but it's really not.

* * *

Touzoku sighed deeply. The pharaoh left him in his chambers once again. To a young man that once spent twelve hours a day serving men, being left in a windowless prison was the worse thing in the world. He had been in the palace for months, but he had yet to adjust.

The Pharaoh never needed him for more then a few hours everyday. At night the Pharaoh slept with Touzoku close by, forcing the youth to also sleep. Touzoku simply had too much energy to sit around for most of the day.

At first he occupied his free time, by exploring the Pharaoh's chambers. The main room was the bedroom; it was larger then all of his brothers and his Papa's room combined. It was filled with reds, oranges, and yellows; they were fierce angry colors like a fire.

There was a closet, that despite more clothes then Touzoku had ever seen, never interested him. In the Palace, he wore cloth pants, but Touzoku preferred the simplicity of his clothes at the special house for boys. Next to the closet was a room for the Pharaoh to be dressed in.

Next was a room with a tub. The tub was hardly ever filled and never used by Touzoku. Be side the tub room, was the small fore way from the bedroom into the rest of the Palace. It was made for extra protection and privacy for the Pharaoh. Next to this room was a room for the Pharaoh to eat unimportant meals. It never held food in it without the Pharaoh in it himself.

Everyday servants would clean the Pharaoh's chambers. Touzoku would stand out of the way, curiously watching, but unable to help. The cleaning never took longer then an hour, at the most.

Since the first day as the Pharaoh's pet Touzoku's exploration dwindled until it no longer occupied his time at all. So when the cleaning finished, Touzoku was lay in bed and think, sometimes he would dream of another life, and other times he would wonder about Prince Atemu.

It was the only time in his life that he remembered thinking. Before thinking was like breathing. He did so without knowing. Now he thought to satisfy his boredom. Anything and everything was allowed to be thought of: his previous life, his family's murder, his disgusting role in society.

"Touzoku," said a guard. He was standing in the doorway.

The boy startled. He had not realized that the door opened or that the man had entered. Without a moment to spare on recovering from the shock, he wiggled off the bed and hurried to the man in question.

Even though a guard held hardly any status power, Touzoku was no better then an animal maybe even less. Animals provided meat, wool, and worship. Touzoku only looked beautiful. So the boy lowered himself to this guard, just in case.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon needs you," The guard turned leaving the chambers. He probably was unease about being in the royal bedroom.

Touzoku quickly followed, not following would be unthinkable. Thinkable; why Pharaoh wanted Touzoku in the middle of the day. Usually if the day was slow Pharaoh would return to him, but he never summoned him before. He however, could not think of a single reason why, but he was aware that it was unusual.

The guard let him into the throne room. Touzoku took in the crowd as the guard relayed him to the Pharaoh's side. There were a few peasants, and servants that went unnoticed by the few advisers and priests in the room. Prince Atemu was also in the room, but he had not noticed Touzoku yet. The throne room looked as it always did, so this scan of the room held no information for him.

When the guard finally left Touzoku in front of the Pharaoh's throne, his focus had returned to his master. "Touzoku come here," the Pharaoh indicated his lap with a soft nod.

The boy felt his cheeks heat up. He hurried up the steps to the Pharaoh's throne. He felt that everyone was watching his movements. It made him so small. In front of all these great and even the less-than great people Touzoku was being summoned like the pet he had become.

Touzoku did a fine job at not letting his embarrassment show. It was a good thing anyway. When he finally sat down on the Pharaoh's large lap, he realized that only two people, other then the Pharaoh, had even noticed him. One was Prince Atemu, who turned his dark glare at the slave. The second was the High Priest Akhenaden. He stood beside the Pharaoh's throne, so his interest was still unknown to Touzoku.

The Pharaoh immediately brought his lips to Touzoku's. The kiss was only brief but the boy understood that he was gain claiming his ownership over him. "I missed my beauty."

Touzoku smiled lightly. He even tempted to look away. Pharaoh often thought this coy behavior was endearing on his slave, so Touzoku often made a point of doing so in public.

It was not unwelcome today. Akunumkanon laughed lightly. He turned his head to his High Priest and smiled. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"I agree." Akhenaden smiled warmly to his king. He would not mention that Touzoku had been hand picked by him, the Pharaoh liked to think that all good things was his own doing.

The Pharaoh seemed just as pleased by this. He turned his attention back on his slave. "Touzoku, you are my pet, and you pleasure me often. Today I am giving you to my Highest Priest, Akhenaden. You will be with him tonight, and you will bring him pleasure."

Touzoku looked to the High Priest, the man smiled widely. It unnerved Touzoku because it was a smile used to hide another expression. Still the little boy turned to his master without argument. "I understand."

"Good!" The Pharaoh kissed Touzoku once again. Then he gently helped the boy off his lap. He placed the boy's hand in the High Priest's.

Akhenaden smiled until he let Touzoku out of the throne room. He did not put on another face, his smile simply faded. Touzoku stopped trying to wonder what Akhenaden would do to him. He knew generally what the man had planned. As he followed Akhenaden he prepared his body for what would happen. He cleared his mind and started to perform calming exercises, all of which helped to relax his muscles, making it less painful for the next evening.

Touzoku had never met a man with interest like Akhenaden had. If Touzoku was important Akhenaden may he would calm that he was doing the work of the god, Ra. Since he was not important Akhenaden did as he wanted without worry.

It was the most painful experience Touzoku had been through. Akhenaden actually beat him for the first hour. He used his hands and his staff. He caused Touzoku to cry out, and there was simply no way for Touzoku to tune-out of this experience. By the time Akhenaden actually took him Touzoku hurt in every part of his body.

The Priest took his own release quickly, but would not let up on Touzoku after. He used his fist and his staff on Touzoku's body, both by entering him with it, and by continuing to beat him. Touzoku had no understanding of why the Priest would treat him this way, but perhaps there was no reason, but that confused him even more.

Akhenaden like his king spent his entire first night with Touzoku, awake and active. He alternated sex and abuse through out the night not letting either sleep, although Touzoku may have passed out for a few moments during the attacked.

By the time Touzoku was returned to the Pharaoh the slave was grateful for his kindness. He held on to the man tightly as the Priest communicated with the king. Touzoku said nothing he simply thanked Ra that he was alive.

The Pharaoh said nothing about to him about his bruises. He did however return Touzoku to his chambers. For the first time since coming to the Palace the slave was completely thankful for his safe room. He used the time not in boredom, but to recover from his horrible night.

Touzoku would forever appreciate his times of leisure and boredom from now on. Anything interesting, he learned could be more harmful then fun. Boredom was always better then painful.

A/N: I didn't go into detail about Touzoku's time with Akhenaden, I wanted to keep the rating low, but still explain what happened. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Yes! I really like this chapter. It really starts to bring Atemu forward into Touzoku view. Since now he has always remained in the background. Touzoku is still curious about him but he has been unsure why. Now Atemu has caught his attention.

* * *

It had been a long time since someone bothered with Touzoku on his trips back to the Pharaoh's bedroom. It luckily had remained his favorite activity. He could not image having that simple pleasure taken from him.

There had been several days after; Prince Atemu followed him, the first time, which he chose to hurry back to his cage. It had been several weeks, before Touzoku was brave enough to choose another path after Akhenaden slept with him. Now, although he worried slightly, he did not deny himself the simple pleasures of taking the longest route to the Pharaoh's chambers. It was the only activity that he really enjoyed. He would have to deal with the dangers when they surfaced; avoiding them was no longer an option for Touzoku.

The Pharaoh sent him away this day: "Please leave me, pet," the Pharaoh cooed. He looked disappointed but the looks on his Priests faces told Touzoku he had little choice.

Touzoku slipped past the crowd of many, knowing that at least for today he would not meet High Priest Akhenaden in the hall. Stepping towards the east most halls, Touzoku prepared to take the longest trip back to his master's bed.

"Touzoku," Prince Atemu called. Touzoku froze in his departure. He had no idea where Prince Atemu appeared from. He was not in any of the halls when Touzoku exited the throne room. Prince Atemu only had to take two steps to stand before Touzoku, unnerving the youth.

Prince Atemu began to carefully circle the young teenager. He looked him over, with the slightest movement of his eyes, never once changing his posture for the male slave.

It was strange for Touzoku because so far Prince Atemu had nothing to do with him, at least nothing more then a heated glance. It had been months since the prince looked at him at all. He had been sure that he had simply lost interest in him. Obviously Touzoku was wrong about many things in his life.

After several minutes of scrutiny, Touzoku could hardly take it. He felt his muscles shaking, ever so slight. He held his breath. He lowered his eyes, as he finally spoke. He knew above his status to speak to the Prince, even if Atemu had spoken to him first. Still Touzoku would rather be punished for speaking out of turn then have to go through another minute of his staring. "Does Pharaoh need me?"

"No," Atemu growled. The question did not sit well with him. Touzoku could tell by the sound of his voice, but the teenager did not move to strike Touzoku for his behavior. It was the question, not the fact that Touzoku asked it that bothered him.

The next question that Touzoku asked had to do with his experience as the Pharaoh's slave. "Do you?" Twice he had been used by other members of the court. He was surprised that someone of his own age would want the same pleasure. However, although Atemu was his kin in age, he was of the status of the men that used him. He had learned months ago that surprises were not to be over looked.

"I-no..." Atemu stopped circling the poor boy. He stood in front of Touzoku, tilting his own head in a confused manner. "I mean. I don't know what you do." He admitted.

"I know you bring pleasure to my father, but I don't understand how." He explained to the simple slave. He wanted it to be clear what he did not know. It made him feel foolish that someone as uneducated as Touzoku had knowledge that he did not.

The Prince went on to explain his entire reasoning to the younger teenager. "But, I do not like you. So the answer is on, I do not need you." He emphasized his displeasure for Touzoku with the return of his signature glare.

Touzoku looked away from the Prince, even turning his torso as a sign of shaming himself. Even though Touzoku was afraid of what pleasuring the Prince would be like, it hurt to know that the other boy regarded him so lowly, especially seeing that the Prince did not know the full extent of his displeasure. It was simply the fact that Touzoku pleasured his father brought on Atemu's hard heart.

"I am so sorry," Touzoku sincerely whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

Prince Atemu stiffened at Touzoku's apology. It was customary for a slave to apologize for just about anything. Apologies was an indication of serves, no one of Atemu's status ever apologized for anything. Still the apology was the most touching. It was sincere, like Touzoku's action were not his own. That it was not he who caused Atemu pain, but he was still sorry that Atemu felt upset.

The Prince had expected a small victory from his declaration that he did not like Touzoku. He thought that by showing his disfavor, in a boy who held everyone's favor, it would make him feel better for disliking him. It hurt him to see the slave with his father everyday, but it did not make him feel better for hurting Touzoku. In this case, an eye did not equal an eye. Even though he had hurt Touzoku, he knew that his father would still show interest in him, and he would continue to hurt. There was no victory in this.

Still the Prince hated to admit that his actions were petty, or even misplaced. He hated admitting that his jealousy was unsound. He was the same age as this boy, a slave, and his father gave more praise to such a pathetic creature then he did his own son, the prince of Egypt.

Instead of admitting everything even to himself, Atemu evaded his sour loss with a harsh whisper. "Hush," he silenced the slave, something he should have done in the beginning. "Leave me." He ordered. Orders were the surest way to prove that he had control that he was right and Touzoku was just a silly boy.

Atemu turned away immediately however, and stormed away from Touzoku. If either of the boys had taken the conversation for more then its face value then they would have realized that Atemu lost his control, proving that Touzoku was actually right.

Touzoku could not comprehend this. For as long as he had been living in the Palace, he was told that he was not able to understand anything, even something as simple as body language. Now Touzoku had not been in the Palace as long as he had been in the special house for boys. However, his time in the brothel felt like a distant past. He no longer acted or thought in the manner that he once had. In fact, he now understood his life in the brothel to be dirty, and bad. He no longer desired to return to his old home, even if he did miss his Papa and his brothers.

So Touzoku returned to his kennel, with a strange feeling in his stomach. It was so foreign that he could not place it. In fact, Touzoku did not even have a name for what was happening in his gut. Still in his mind there was a little whisper that he could hardly hear. The words were not exact but the message was clear. Touzoku did not want hurt Prince Atemu any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Yes! I really like this chapter. It really starts to bring Atem forward into Touzoku view. Since now he has always remained in the background. Touzoku is still curious about him but he has been unsure why. Now Atem has caught his attention.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon gently leaned Touzoku back into the bed. One arm pillowing the boy's head, the other running across his chest. Akunumkanon ducked in finding the flesh on Touzoku's collarbone to be as soft and delicate as always. The King began to pant through his nose from his own ministrations.

Touzoku lightly closed his eyes letting out a gasp. The pleasure Akunumkanon received from him, was becoming increasingly more mutual everyday. He reached his growing arms up, curling them around the Pharaoh's neck.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The Pharaoh pulled away from Touzoku and looked towards his door. No one ever came to his room this late at night. It was unthinkable unless the Palace was under attack. He would have known it under attack before someone came knocking on his door.

"Father!" Called Prince Atem's muffled voice. More bangs on the door followed.

Touzoku wondered if Atem knew how upset he was making his father. The man was growing red. Still instead of sending Atem away like he thought, the Pharaoh screamed. "WHAT!"

Atem took the response and opened the door. "Father..." His jaw dropped. He stared at his father, or more he stared at the boy in his father's arms. He made a weak attempt at gulping past a lump of fear. He could see that he was interrupting his father. The man looked pissed.

"What is it, Atem?" The Pharaoh hissed bitterly.

Atem dropped his gazing looking guilty for interrupting his father. "Father, I came to offer myself to you." He whispered quietly.

Akunumkanon sat up in the bed, leaning forward he gave his son a strange look. "What are you talking about, boy?" At least he was no longer furious, just intrigued.

"I want to give you the pleasure that he does," Atem held his head up high as he thrust a finger at the young boy still pressed against the bed. Touzoku's eyes widened but he did not say a word.

"No," Akunumkanon turned away from his son and back to his slave. "Leave." He ordered before leaning down to claim his pet's lips.

Atem's heart clenched in rage; after seeing this reaction. "Father, please!" He screamed.

The Pharaoh turned his head but not his body towards the upset Prince, "Son this is not your place. Go."

The young teenager's face sank, his shoulders slumped, and his confidence almost disappeared. With a trembling lip, the young demi-god tried to convince his father otherwise. "Please, please Father. Whatever Touzoku gives you, I can. I will give it to you much better. Please I am your son, the prince. Me not him! Let me Father, please let me."

The Pharaoh looked contemplating. Once again he pulled away from his forced lover and leaned forward on his bed. Touzoku still lay by his side, watching the display between father and son. "You do not know what you ask for, Atem."

"I know that I feel as though my honor as _your_ son is displaced. I am your son, but he receives your praises." Atem explained, disheartened. He felt so small in front of his father, and he looked it as well. Touzoku could only pity Atem. He wanted so much to mean something to his father, but the Pharaoh was right, Atem did not know what he was asking.

"Your jealousy is foolish." The Pharaoh spoke. Touzoku did not think that this was true, nor did he think that it was wise for Pharaoh to say so. Atem already felt rejected, and not his father was calling his rejection foolish. It was unkind words on top of unkind words; really kicking Atem when he was already down.

"I am going to grant your request. I will show you what a fool you are." The Pharaoh smirked. Touzoku could see that Akunumkanon was doing this all too happily. He wanted greatly to use his son.

"Fine," Atem foolishly accepted the offer, he wanted now more then ever to provide his father with pleasure. He wanted to be better then a slave in his father's eyes. "Touzoku leave."

Touzoku easily rolled away from his master and off of his bed. He walked by the Prince with hardly a glance. He felt so guilty; Atem was walking into hell's fire because of him.

"Pet, do not go far. This will not take long." Pharaoh hissed before Touzoku was out of the bedroom.

Touzoku entered the chamber outside the Pharaoh's bedroom, the one that linked his room to the rest of the palace. He stood just outside the door and offered a silent pray for the young prince inside.

After his pray, Touzoku's curiosity, no his concern got the better of him. He tiptoed back to the Pharaoh's door. Careful not to draw any attention, Touzoku peered into the room through a tiny slit.

It was big enough. At first he could only make out the Pharaoh's broad shoulders, and his lean back. After several minutes he nearly gave up hope on seeing anything else. Then the Pharaoh began to move, he was very familiar with the movement, so Touzoku did not think anything of it. As he moved however, he revealed Atem to the watching slave.

First he saw Atem's chest, then he noticed his throat and chin, all between the Pharaoh's massive thighs.

The Pharaoh began to pant heavily at the exertion of his work. He pressed his large hands on Atem's thin shoulders unaware of anything but himself. "Suck it, Prince." He ordered his young son. "Ra!"

The Pharaoh pulled his dick from Prince Atem's mouth. With a swift movement, he flipped his son around. Tossing Atem, he landed on his stomach.

At that angle, Touzoku's concerned eyes met the Prince's teary orbs. They stared at each other for several moments before Touzoku could no longer stand watching. He turned his entire body away from the scene and even stepped into the center of the chamber, leaving the Prince alone with his fate.

Even though, Touzoku no longer watched, he was not allowed the opportunity to feel uncaring. From his place in the Pharaoh's chambers, he could hear every scream, every gasp, and every slap of skin in the next room. Touzoku gut churned with guilt, when at last he heard the Pharaoh banish his one-time lover from his bed.

It was only seconds before Atem stumbled into the entrance chamber, half naked, tear-tracks freshly driven. He gasped for much needed, clean air. He pushed against invisible walls, and shadows to the Palace side of the chamber.

Touzoku turned from his spot on the center, watching all of his struggles across the room. He took no steps towards the abused son of an awful king.

"No," Atem still hissed, before Touzoku could even think about moving forward. He refused to take any help, any sympathy, and any pity from the once envied slave.

Stopping at the Palace entrance, Atem pushed to his full height, an attempt to hide everything from the outside world.

"I am so sorry that I ever resented _you_. I was foolish. I wanted so much for him to love me; just as much as I though he loved you. I shall believe me to be lucky every day from today." Atem's apology was hard won, but very well spoken.

Touzoku could not accept such confessions. "Prince," He whispered, hardly spoken over a breath. "I am used to my fate. I hardly remember another. It is never so hard, as the first time. He is your_ father_."

Atem's shoulders slumped. He was not strong, not like this slave was. Atem could not even fake it in front of him. He did not want to. "I asked him to." He hissed repulsed by his early idiotic wishes.

"You asked for his love. You did not deserve that." Touzoku remained quiet as ever, patience as always waiting for Atem to accept what happened.

Atem shivered. Touzoku without thinking stepped forward putting his arms around the abused child. He slumped forward into Touzoku's cradling arms. His body shook with intense sobs.

"I'm sorry," Touzoku whispered after several emotionally exhausting minutes. "For ever making you wish for my fate."

The prince gasped. He turned around to face Touzoku for the first time since he had entered the chamber's hall. "Touzoku," Atem at a lost, embraced him. "I-"

"Touzoku!" The Pharaoh's voice floated into the chambers. Both boys stood still, silent. "Come to bed," it was ordered.

Atem, who once saw his father as every bit of the demi-god he was, scowled darkly in the direction. Touzoku pulled away from the Prince before Atem returned his attention. "Thank you, friend," he whispered. Touzoku watched him go before retreating to the Pharaoh's bed. He did not comprehend, then how important that night really was.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Short I know, but I'll post another chapter soon. This chapter is completely I didn't think adding to it would make it better.

The night that the Pharaoh pleasured himself with his son, was more special to Touzoku then he originally thought. He had only believed that it was a chance for him to help. It was a chance for him to feel human, to express his feelings to someone similar in age to him.

However, Atem had been sincere, Touzoku was his friend. He would not show his face in front of his father nor would he enter his father's room even when his father was not there. Instead, Atem caused Touzoku extra detours on his trek from the Pharaoh's throne to his bed.

Today, the Pharaoh sent Touzoku off early. The young boy hurried away, wanting the special time he had to himself. He had not expected that Atem would find him, but it was only several feet from the throne room when Atem fell into step with him.

"Touzoku," He said as they turned the corner, at the end of the hall. "I want you to call me Atem." It was not a suggestion; he was not asking Touzoku too, he was telling him too. It was not an order however, Touzoku could see that. Atem wanted them to be friends, equals.

"Now?" Touzoku looked surprised. He felt surprised too. He had never had a true friend, not one that chose to be his friend on his own. He had brothers before but they did not pick him. He did not realize that Atem had few true friends either, maybe none that he could call a real friend. He knew only special people could call the Prince by his name and he knew that he was not special.

"All the time, even in public," Atem confirmed.

Touzoku blushed brightly. He had no idea how to deal with this. He could not understand it. No one over his status had even let him call them by their names. His Papa never said his name, the Pharaoh also never, the High Priest, all of them never but Prince Atem the second most powerful head of Egypt said yes. "I can't." He whispered, shyly.

"Please, Touzoku," Atem begged. He sounded very sincere. He even stepped in front of Touzoku stopping him in the middle of the hall. He started into his young, colorful eyes. "You are my friend now. You helped me. Please, how can I call you my friend if you do not use my name?" He insisted.

"I- Of course," Touzoku smiled a little. He knew better not to obey an order. He let that idea settle with him, even if he knew in his heart that Atem had asked him, begged him to do so. "You are my first friend, Atem."

"And you are mine, Touzoku," Atem admitted. Touzoku showed his look of surprised, but quickly hid the expression by ducking his head. He did not want Atem believing that he had thought about Atem, and his friends, in the past.

Touzoku eyes cast on the floor, he whispered, "I must return to the Pharaoh's bed." He saw no better way then that to exit gracefully. It was his place to return to his master, Atem had to know that. Touzoku knew he would not be able to hold a conversation with the Prince much longer, this was already so shocking. He however maybe, looked forward to another meeting.

"Of course," Atem did understand. He turned his head glaring in the direction. Before Touzoku was very far from Atem's presences he promised, "I will see you another day."

Touzoku nodded dumbly. It was not long however before a tiny smile appeared on his face. He did not know why Atem wanted to spend time with him, but he was happy for whatever the reason. He finally felt like someone was willing to look at him and see who he really was. It felt incredible.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Touzoku was not in the throne room today. No, instead the Pharaoh had brought him to a different room in the palace not open to the public. Here the Pharaoh would handle the affairs his advisors and priest brought to him. Right now the Pharaoh was not doing any of these things.

He pushed Touzoku over the chair making him bend down. Touzoku placed his hands on the armrests with his ass sticking out. The Pharaoh leaned forward pressing kisses on the boy's naked backside.

Touzoku did not mind this however. In the last few weeks the Pharaoh had gotten into the habit of bringing him to different places in the Palace. When the Pharaoh grew tired of him, or needed to speak privately he sent him away, just like from the throne room.

Everyday Touzoku wished that today the Pharaoh would bring him to somewhere in the Palace because it meant that he could spare a moment or more with his only companion in the world. It was no longer a once sided thing. Touzoku now sought Atem just as often as the Prince sought the slave. All the needed was to realize that Atem really wanted to be his friend, an equal and mutual want to see and spend time together.

So as the Pharaoh's tongue slicked around his backside Touzoku thought of ruby eyes and big hair and... "Pharaoh."

It was the Priest, he stood in front of the Pharaoh, Touzoku did not know the man by name but he was glad for the interruption. The Pharaoh pulled away from Touzoku. He looked at his Priest a long moment before turning to Touzoku. "Go back to my room, pet."

Touzoku nodded, he did not eagerly leave the room, but once outside he picked up his feet and went to look for his friend. It was not hard to find him. Atem was only a little ways down the hall looking out a window. He had seen the Priest enter the room and knew that Touzoku would be leaving.

"Atem," Touzoku softly breathed. He wondered how it was that Atem always looked so beautiful even in such simple acts. He thought it had to be royal blood that caused such, but he did not dwell on the fact that the Pharaoh was not nearly as pretty as Atem was.

"Touzoku," Atem heard him. He however did not turn to meet him. He continued to look onto the streets of Memphis, Egypt's capital and Atem's home. He had never been on the streets before, not even with his guards it fascinated him.

Touzoku moved to his side. Atem finally turned his head towards him. "Touzoku, do you know what it is like out there?"

"I'm not sure. I lived isolated with my brothers and Papa. I was protected, feed, and taken care of, all we had to do was pleasure the visitors." Touzoku informed. He had never spoken so much to one person in the past. But he was opening up to Atem and finding out things about both of them.

Atem bit softly on the inside of his cheek. After several moments of thinking, and staring out the window he spoke again. "Touzoku I thought you said that your father never did that to you."

"Papa, he never did, but he was not my father. I just have nothing else to call him. I was a little boy when I was brought to him, and I never learned his name." Touzoku explained. He had never told anyone where he had come from and how he survived but Atem was interested and it made him feel alive. Touzoku felt like a person in Atem's presences and it scared the hell out of him, but he wanted to keep feeling that.

Touzoku lifted his head high as he began speaking again, the subject brought Touzoku great pride. It held the dearest memories for Touzoku ones he struggled to hold onto. "My father was a great man. Every morning he left to work and he provided for my Ma, my sisters and me. We always had good foods and even fine toys of our own. Every evening he would toss me in the air and play with my sisters."

Atem smiled. That was what he wanted to know about the life on the streets. It seemed that Touzoku only knew a little of that life but at least he had something happy to remember. Atem was not sure that many could survive Touzoku fate even with that little bit of happiness. "Touzoku what happened to them?" He dared to ask. He had to know, how had Touzoku started there and ended up here.

"I think," Touzoku remembered his Ma's head rolling from her shoulders, and he remembered that her eyes were gone. "They're gone."

"Gone?" Atem listened to Touzoku as he described his final morning with his family's dismembered corpses. Atem stepped forward to hold the young teenager. "I'm sorry. There is no way to stop them, or to find those bastards and make them pay for what happened."

Touzoku sighed. He held tight to Atem feeling relieved, better because of the simple hug. "It's okay. The memories they'll soon disappear." Touzoku knew that children often forgot memories from such a young age when they became adults. He was well aware that the memories he held so dear, and the one that he found so terrible would likely disappear from his memory.

Atem scoffed at the reply. It was like Touzoku to say something so unnerving, truthful, and almost hurtful. Atem knew that memories were important but Touzoku already accepted losing some of his best ones. "You should go." He finally said.

Touzoku nodded it was about time that he find his way back to the Pharaoh's bed. "I will see you soon." He promised stepping away from the window.

"I'll be waiting," Atem replied. He was not able to respond to Touzoku's interesting way of dealing with his terrible past, but he was able to continue his friendship with him. He would always be willing to do at least that for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Touzoku leaned on his elbow, resting fully on the throne. For whatever reason the Pharaoh had brought him into the throne room, he placed Touzoku on the throne, and then he promptly moved around the court talking to his advisors. Touzoku was not used to being in the throne room so long without the Pharaoh's attention. At first it had made Touzoku nervous but after he watched Akunumkanon sweep across the room for the third time, Touzoku had seemly became bored.

Touzoku watched as the sun began to blind the people in the throne room, heating it beyond what most were used to. Touzoku had never been in the throne room this late in the day yet it did not feed his curiosity at all.

What did catch his attention was when five of the seven priests hurried into the throne room. The Pharaoh paused in his work turning to his advisors. "Pharaoh we believe..."

"Hush," High Priest Akhenaden shushed his underlining. He gestured to the people in the rooms. Instead of letting the others continue the High Priest spoke again, "Pharaoh we need to speak to you in private."

The Pharaoh nodded. He trusted that his Priest would not betray him or ask him for his services if it was not important. He turned to the guards in the throne room and asked them to take care of the outsiders. The servants and workers in the palace would continue their tasks.

He then turned his attention to his priests. They almost led him out of the throne room, when the Pharaoh remembered something. He paused in his retreat and turned to face his throne. "Touzoku, return to my chambers."

Touzoku thought no more of the happenings. He slipped from the throne when his master had finally retreated and hurried out of the room. Atem was waiting for not far from the throne room.

"Touzoku," Atem smiled to the young teenager. He joined Touzoku side and silently they walked. It was late afternoon the rays of the slanted sun pouring in through the windows made their skin bright like honey.

"Touzoku," Atem repeated hallways later. He stopped near a window and Touzoku did as well.

Touzoku followed Atem's actions pulling him onto the window. He leaned against the side of the window, and Atem leaned against the far side. They let their toes touch. They sat in comfortable silence watching the streets below them. Most to the streets were empty, as it was much too hot to be out at this hour of the day.

After several minutes Atem turned to the sex-slave. "Do you believe in god?"

"I think so," Touzoku gently, slowly spoke. "Who would hear my thoughts late in the night if not him?"

"My Priests, well my father's, they speak to the god. My favorite is the youngest Priest Set; he told me that my father is hiding a prophecy about me." Atem explained a little bit about why he had asked Touzoku his beliefs.

"Set has never touched me," Touzoku softly replied.

"I know. I also told him about my father, what happened that night. Don't be hurt. I needed to speak to him about how corrupt my father is." Atem pressed his chest against his knees to touch Touzoku's ankle.

"I'm not jealous." Touzoku assured even though both knew that he was.

"The prophecy about me says that I will destroy my father to protect the one I love." Atem frowned. "The one I love will be with my child."

Touzoku frowned even more jealous. "Who is the one?"

"My father, he had them destroyed! The one I am to love, he destroyed the entire tribe. So in this way I cannot end his life." Atem fumed.

"Atem god promised that you would finish the Pharaoh. Why would they promise that you would have a love one with your child if they cannot make it so?" Touzoku asked.

"What if there is not god?" Atem asked.

"Then the prophecy is not valid and you can love who ever you want." Touzoku softly, intelligently spoke.

Atem smiled. Touzoku was right. He always eased Atem's heart with his untrained logic. "Thank you Touzoku."

Touzoku returned the smile, but silently he prayed that there was no god.

--


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

The heat was nearly unbearable in the palace. Touzoku had never felt a hotter day, or at least that how he felt. It may have been the heat that made Touzoku lazy and forgetful. The heat cast this spell over most of the palace, including the Pharaoh. Akunumkanon dismissed Touzoku very early in the hot day, to irritable and hot to want a cute slave in his lap.

Touzoku did not disagree. He fled from the Pharaoh's throne to find his friend, Atem. It did not take long it could not take long. If Touzoku had to spend too much time searching he felt like he would melt.

Atem was in a tile room, with a large window, in hopes that there was a breeze. He was nearly naked pressed firmly to the tile floor, also seeking relief from the heat. Touzoku joined him without a word. Without touching him, Touzoku also removed most of his clothes and pressed against the floor.

Both boys sighed in relief, the comfort of a friend almost enough to beat the heat, but not quite. They remained silent, lying together simply trying to be cool. Eyes closed, skin blistering, they were not doing a very good job.

Minutes passed into hours, and Touzoku never realized that he should seek refuge in his master's room. It was too late when loud voices and echoed footsteps sounded outside their haven.

Outside their room it was chaotic, Atem jolted from his place on the floor, both curious and disturbed. After a few moments of staring at the door Atem reassured Touzoku's fearful graze, "Relax." He stood from his place on the floor to find out what was wrong. Touzoku could relax because Atem was worrying. Touzoku let out a breath that he was holding and did as he was told.

Guards pushed in, entering without Atem's permission. "Prince Atem...Touzoku!" A guard gasped. He called the others. Before Touzoku could rise from the floor several guards were on him, both hitting and kicking him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Atem yelled, but the words went unheard. He could not understand this behavior the guards had never treated Touzoku like this before. Neither boy was sure of what to do.

Atem tried to push between them but he was unceremoniously pushed aside. He fell to the floor with a thud, from this position he glared at the offenders. They had never hit him! It was dangerous to hit the prince of Egypt.

But nothing Atem did stopped the abuse. The Pharaoh entered after a few minutes, he hopefully would be their saving grace.

The guards quickly stopped their angry mistreatment. Standing at attention they held Touzoku for Akunumkanon to inspect. The top guard explained. "He was here."

"Touzoku," Pharaoh Akunumkanon moved to strike the young slave. Touzoku flinched away in fear.

"Father!" Atem called stopping him briefly. "Stop! It's my fault!" Touzoku looked away from his friend, and his master. He had no right to say a word.

"Atem?" The father questioned his son's meaning.

"Please don't hurt him. He is my friend. When you leave him to return to your room I often find him," Atem explained. He held his head high proud of his friendship. He did not want to show any shame, especially in front of the guards.

"And what do you do to him?" The Pharaoh spoke curiously.

"I talk to him," Atem whispered in reply. He was humble in his father's judging eyes.

The Pharaoh's lip twitched up, and he smiled. "A friendship with a slave is no more than that of a dog and a man. From now on when I have no use for him Touzoku can talk to you."

"Father," Atem began. He wanted to correct him. Touzoku was like no dog, but he stopped. He was grateful to have his father's blessing. Now he could spend even more time with Touzoku. He would not risk that by correcting the demi-god. "Thank you."

The Pharaoh gave his son a short nod of approval. He then turned back to his servant. "Touzoku come little one.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Touzoku sat on a large cushion at the foot of the Pharaoh's throne. He had grown too big, to sit in his lap for any length of time. When the Pharaoh's work was light he would ask Touzoku to sit with him. Often the Pharaoh would spend this time touching and kissing him.

Touzoku was so used to being touched in public, and in private that he would close his eyes an accept it. Now that he was big, sometimes his body would even react, Touzoku could not say that he enjoyed the touching, but it was different that when he was younger. He could understand why many men were driven by this feeling between their legs.

This day, the Pharaoh was busy. He had many commoners asking for his judgment, and many advisors asking for his authorization. Touzoku sat still, trying not to show how bored he actually was. He wanted so much to be released then he could find Atem.

"Touzoku," The Pharaoh turned to the teenager. Touzoku looked up at his master expectantly. "You may go. I have nothing for you to do here, so find my son."

The teenager stood immediately, not about to waste even one minute. A light laughed was suppressed by most of the administrators and priests in the throne room, even some of the guards and servants whispered teasingly about Touzoku.

He did not bow his head in shame. He lifted his head high. He was the Prince's friend. They may laugh, but it would not change their friendship.

Touzoku went down the hall, in search of his friend. Usually it did not take very long to find Atem, and today was no different.

Atem was not alone today. Standing beside him, hanging on him were three girls. Touzoku approached the group cautiously. They were daughters of the riches families in Egypt. They were not servants and Touzoku was wise not to move overly fast.

"Prince Atem," One of the girls openly groped both his chest and his hips. "If your interest I can take care of you."

Atem gently pushed the girl away from him. "Touzoku," he address, perhaps noticing him now that he was not completely surrounded.

The girls giggled, when they noticed the slave's presences. One stated, "Prince, you are such a dirty man, taking what is your father's." Another said, "A man between your thighs is not a woman." The girls renewed their giggling.

Atem did not join them. He glared at their ignorance, and their teasing. "You do not interest me," Atem dryly stated. "Leave."

The giggling girls did as they were told. They left the Prince and his companion.

"They do not interest you?" Touzoku asked, after watching them leave.

"They want only money and power from me. Touzoku you want nothing." Atem sounded disgusted, and bitter.

"I want all," Touzoku corrected.

"Just as well," Atem smiled fondly. He turned to face his friend. "You are in pain?"

"High Priest Akhenaden was rough with me." He honestly explained.

"Touzoku," Atem frowned. He did not want to dwell on it. Their relationship worked best when Atem did not press Touzoku to talk about his pain. "Let's sit by the Nile."

"Okay," Touzoku followed his friend to the river. They found a shady spot in the grass to sit. It was cool next to the river. The distance from the Palace gave the boys peace.

They sat with each other for several hours. Mostly they watched the waters, and the people that came to the water's edge, but sometimes they would speak softly with each other.

As dusk began to fall, Touzoku had a curious thought that he asked his friend. "Atem what do you do?"

Without being confused by the question's meaning Atem answered him. "I'm being educated, because one day I will be the Pharaoh. Touzoku there is magic out there. I've come to know it. My father hates them, he fears them. But I have found power in them. Set and I are looking to guard and control them. But do not speak a word of this." Atem's explanation was filled with excitement and heat.

"I would die before I betrayed you, Atem," Touzoku swore. He could understand the importance in this secret. Atem sought a weapon that his father would not touch. It was treason.

"Okay, let me tell you all about it." Atem scooted closer to his friend, and began to explain all he knew about magic.

A/N: Lately addressed, but in this fic I have, am, and will continue to use the term god. I originally had the term gods, in the fic but when I was doing research on the Egyptian 'gods' I learned something. There is a controversy on Ancient Egypt's religion. Some think that Egyptian's believed in gods, and others believed that they believed in a god, with many names. Many of the ancient world felt a strong power in the using of a name, so I would not be surprised it the latter was actually what the Egyptian believed. Also, the Israelites, believed in a God that had many names as well, they and the Egyptian spent years together, and could have easily exchanged ideas on religion, etc. So in this fic, the Egyptians believe in one god, that has many names. So when they speak about god, they don't do it in the plural but they also may speak of the god's names, Ra, Thoth etc. I wanted to explain this earlier but I guess I did not.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Touzoku's day started out just the same as every other day. Pharaoh Akunumkanon woke up in the late morning, like he normally did. He rolled over and placed kisses up and down Touzoku's torso, like he normally did. Then he made Touzoku suck him off, like he normally did.

What was unusual that day was that Pharaoh Akunumkanon gave Touzoku the entire day to spend with Atem.

After Touzoku tasted the Pharaoh's bitter seed, Akunumkanon pushed him away. As he dressed appropriately for the throne room, Touzoku cleaned himself off. Then Pharaoh Akunumkanon turned to the young boy. "I will have no time to play with you today. Why don't you go find your friend? I will send someone to find you later tonight."

Touzoku agreed nodding his head softly. He did not want to appear overly excited, just in case, Pharaoh thought that Touzoku liked Atem's company more.

When the pair exited the chambers Pharaoh Akunumkanon went to the throne room, but Touzoku hurried to find Atem. He was extra excited to see Atem. Atem promised to continue to tell him more about magics, and today he would be able to spend all day hearing about them.

It took him longer then usual to find Atem. The young prince was still in his room. Touzoku had never been in his room before but when he could not find Atem in his usual locations, Touzoku decided to check there.

He was very cautious entering Atem's room. He had never been on that side of the palace before and some of the guards were ones he did not recognize. They ignored him as he passed through the halls and slipped right into Atem's room. Touzoku did not worry that the men were not doing their jobs, no one ever noticed a slave like him.

As he had concluded, Atem was still fast asleep in his bed. He had a silken sheet covering his hips, and a few necklaces lying on his chest but other then that nothing covered Atem's body from Touzoku's eyes. He drank in the sight of his friend. He looked almost nothing like his father, and looking at him brought no thoughts of his master. Touzoku's eyes roamed hungrily over tanned arms and abs, and bronzed thighs and chest.

Touzoku did not have the heart to wake him. So he dropped to his knees in front of Atem's bed and he waited. Not wanting to be caught staring Touzoku lay his head face down onto the bed. Then he waited.

"Touzoku?" Atem's soft voice called to him. But Touzoku knew it was impossible. He had never woken up in Atem's bed before. It had to be another dream. Perhaps he had fallen unconscious at Akhenaden's hands, again. At least, the dreams in his bed were wonderful.

Touzoku stirred gently. He began to return to consciousness with every passing second, but it was not until he lifted his head from Atem's bed that he realized where he was. "Atem?"

"Yes. I was surprised to find you here as well, but I was assured that you were allowed in." Atem answered him.

It was still several more minutes before Touzoku recalled the day. Atem did not disturb him. He stood from his bed and put on something more appropriate, but he let Touzoku think.

"Oh, I remember. Pharaoh Akunumkanon gave me permission to spend the day with you. You were asleep when I found you, and I could not wake you." Touzoku confessed. He turned a little red but Atem did not seem to mind.

"Good, then come on. I can teach you more about magic." Atem returned to his bed. He sat down on it with ease.

Touzoku hesitated. Usually when someone ordered him they were clearer, but he knew that Atem was not ordering him. He made the decision that Atem had invited him onto the bed. Touzoku joined Atem on the bed, carefully.

He settled with his knees under him. When he finally returned his attention to Atem, he caught the prince staring at him. Atem did not turn red, he had no need to. Touzoku however turned red. He bowed his head in an attempt to hide it.

"Touzoku," Atem whispered. He lifted hooded eyes to face him. Atem's breath audible caught.

Touzoku lowered his eyes once again. He shivered slightly at the feel of Atem's intense gaze on him. "Touzoku, you have to learn not to be embarrassed around me."

"I'm so—oof," Touzoku grunted. He had not expected to be tackled to the bed by Atem's full body weight. The Egyptian Prince still remained on top of him even when Touzoku looked at him curiously. Atem stared back, challenge Touzoku. His eyes widened in complete horror. He had never retaliated against anyone. He was not even sure he knew how. It definitely scared him to think of the consequences.

Atem was ready to get off of him. He had realized, disappointedly, that Touzoku was unable to wrestle with him. Then, Touzoku acted. He instinctively knew to hook his knee around Atem's waist in order to flip the prince over. So that's what he did.

The Prince grunted himself as he suddenly founded himself on his back. He wore a look of discomfort. Touzoku's face fell. He immediately tried to scramble away from the Prince before he decided to punish him.

"Oh don't you dare," Atem growled. He hooked his arms around his waist and tugged Touzoku back. It was Atem's turn to flip, and he body slammed his partner into the bed. Both boys grunted this time, but Touzoku was suddenly aware of what they were doing. As if a switch had flipped in Touzoku's head, the teenager eagerly began wrestling with his friend.

The fighting was equally matched. Atem had gone through training to shape his body for both hand to hand combat, and combat with weapons. Touzoku had none of these skills but he made up for it in enthusiasm and raw power. He may look small against the Pharaoh or his High Priest, but he was bigger then the Prince was.

Still, Atem's physical training paid off in the end. Touzoku was exhausted after only a short hour of wrestling around on Atem's bed. The smaller teenager easily held Touzoku pinned below him. Both of them panting and sweaty; both tried to catch their breath and cool down.

Atem recovered quicker then his companion, but Touzoku noticed when he stopped wheezing and started looking. It took Touzoku twice as long as before to become bashful. Once he recovered from his wrestling, his cheeks blushed, and he turned his head to the side.

The Prince smiled did not fade this time. Instead of refusing Touzoku's reserved nature he embraced it.

"Touzoku do you know the power of a name?"

Touzoku was grateful when Atem changed the subject. Atem still leaned over him, balanced above him, by the strength of his arms.

"No?" Touzoku squirmed. He was still a little uncomfortable, but he was also unsure of the question. He answered the best he could, "I know a little. Like how people over your rank can use your name."

Atem's smile changed. He could tell that Touzoku was very intelligent and observant but he was not at all educated. It was endearing. "When a person knows and uses your name they own a part of you. Names hold great power in magic too. I have learned the name Black Magician, as one of the monsters possessed by magic. I can summon the monster, control him and even be friend him."

"Oh," Touzoku was surprised to here this. He had never known that a name could be so powerful, but he accepted Atem's words.

"Because of this Touzoku only the gods no the name of my heard," he explained. He lowered his body, whispering directly into Touzoku's ear, "Yami no Yugi."

"What?" Touzoku gasped. "Atem don't..."

"You have it, Touzoku. You have control." Atem pushed from his position. He lay down flat by Touzoku's side. He felt relief surge through his body.

Touzoku squirmed with the knowledge, and power that Atem gave him. It made him uncomfortable. He never had control over his own person and now he held control over Atem? It was not fair.

"I want a name only you know," He whispered.

"What is it?" Atem asked. He turned his head to look at him. "What is the name of your heart?"

Touzoku turned his head to look at Atem. "Yami no Bakura."

Atem lips curled upwards in a smile. "Bakura our darkness keeps us together."

"Well, then I hope our light never pulls us apart," Touzoku smiled as well. He did not blush, and he did not look shocked when Atem pulled him close.

"Touzoku," the magic broke as a guard stepped into the room. "Pharaoh Akunumkanon wants you."

The Pharaoh had promised him the whole day, but Touzoku did not question the guard. He promptly rolled away from Atem. "I will see you soon." He promised.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

"But what do you need him for?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked his Priest. It was very late in the day; Touzoku had already visited Atem and was both summoned and returned. Yet instead of retiring to the king's room Akunumkanon was discussing loaning Touzoku to him.

"It's a ritual. We must perform it. It could hold the key to success in your future. And it needs to be performed on the full moon, tonight is the last night it can be performed until the next and it might not be as affected then." High Priest Akhenaden explained.

The Pharaoh wrinkled his nose; it was in his best interest that his future remained successful. It still did not answer his question on why they need Touzoku. "What does he have to do with my future?"

"We're not sure, but the signs point out that he is needed." High Priest Akhenaden revealed his own confusion, hoping that by doing so the Pharaoh would be more willing to accept Touzoku's place in the ritual.

The Pharaoh sighed heavily, "My bed will feel very empty. Perhaps you will send me a young woman to enter my chambers tonight?"

"That can certainly be arranged. There was one just a few days ago brought in." The High Priest waved his hand and the exchange was made. Touzoku was given to the Priest and the young girl was given to the Pharaoh.

Touzoku shook heavily. He tried to hide it, but as he was dragged along by the High Priest it became increasingly difficult. He felt nauseated and tense with every step.

He had a right to be afraid. Akhenaden had just deceived the Pharaoh of Egypt. He wanted Touzoku not for a ritual but for his own enjoyment. While the Pharaoh never denied him use of his slave, there were not many others that were able to enjoy him. Tonight Akhenaden and his followers of sorts were gathering, and he wanted to offer the beautiful boy as a token of his generosity.

The Priest did lead Touzoku to the Temple of Ra, however no other Priest joined him. The men that did join them were all unknown to Touzoku. He shuddered looking into their faces; they knew exactly what he was here for.

Unlike High Priest Akhenaden normal meetings this night was very different. He instructed his followers not to speak about anything involving his teachings. Touzoku could easily become the eyes and ears of both the Pharaoh and his son. So instead it was right down to business.

High Priest Akhenaden placed Touzoku on the altar. He did not tie or bind him. He wanted Touzoku to be able to move and squirm, and he knew that Touzoku would not run.

The men removed their clothes, some stroked their long penises, and others gathered whips and chains. They did not touch each other, because that was uncivilized. Touzoku was touchable because he was an animal.

"Aswad," The High Priest called.

The man eagerly stepped forward a nine-tail in his hands. He stood in front of the small teenager watching him tremble. He raised his whip and brought it down on Touzoku's chest. It broke the sound barrier as it sliced through the air. The loud crack however was a result of just the sound barrier but also from Touzoku's chest. Even though the young boy had never been trained to not cry out, he bit his tongue anyway. He would not cry or yell unless it was more than necessary. Thirty-nine licks were what the men counted as he was whipped. It the fifteenth that caused hot tears to stream down Touzoku's cheeks.

"Haji," was called next.

Touzoku was crying the entire time. He felt his body shaking heavily from both fear and his tears. Haji did not seem to mind, and perhaps it egged him on. He place Touzoku on his abused chest and took him. Touzoku could not stop shaking, and he would not stop crying, but Haji and the men around did not stop.

"Fenyang."

He stepped forward bringing his whip. He did not use it to slash red marks down Touzoku's flank. Instead he wrapped the whip around Touzoku's neck. Touzoku's crying stopped, his breathe was cut off. He managed staggered gasps and little wheezes through his nose an critical moments. The chokehold lasted as long as it took for Fenyang to take Touzoku. His muscle began to burn and cramp from the lack of oxygen. He wanted badly to pass out, but just when his vision began to blur the whip was removed from his throat. The red mark left around his throat dark.

"Runihura."

He brought with him blades. He kept Touzoku on to his back and craved into his back Egypt's True Ruler Akhenaden, there were only four Hieroglyphics reading right down the center of his back ending just above his tail bone. He craved them deep; at times they were so deep that he craved bone. Then, he turned Touzoku onto his back, and skinned the legs of his thighs. He wanted to remove Touzoku of his privates like they often did with horses but Akhenaden refused to bring Touzoku back without that.

"Nizsm."

He forced Touzoku on his hands and knees. He did not want to get dirty by all the blood dripping from his thighs, so he made sure they dripped away from him. He was above Touzoku and blood always dripped down. He took Touzoku hard and fast, with his legs bloody and his back burning Touzoku saw white the entire time, but he was unlucky enough to have to endure it all.

"Ata and Atsu have request to perform together."

The twins did exactly that. They place Touzoku between them and took him together. He was almost grateful that these two had gone last, the girth of the two men together was excruciating, but at least he had been prepared thrice for them. He continued to sob although no more tears remain and he continued to shake although his body felt so weak. They together were the longest and poor Touzoku believed that it would never end.

Akhenaden went next. He did not take Touzoku. He would not take him after so many just had. So instead he spent his time beating him. He used his fists. He used his feet, and his teeth. He broke the bottom of Touzoku's feet when he smashed his rod into each one. He spared his knee caps, and went onto his ribs. He spent time breaking every finger, and even ran a tiny blade over his eyelids seven times.

Touzoku was thrown out of the temple not a minute after the High Priest finished. Despite all his pain, and bleeding and naked skin, Touzoku courage, determination, and hope, carried him across the sand, into the palace and to Atem's room. He knew only there would he find refuge and safety. It might be the only place he could go if he wanted to survive.

He felt tears return at full force, the desert's night spurning on the hot water that leaked from his eyes. The air stung his back and legs, and the sand hurt his feet. Still he did not stop until he reached Atem's room.

"Atem," Touzoku dropped to his knees once he was in his doorway. On his knees he crawled towards the slumbering Prince. He choked down a sob, and let out another, whispered, "Atem."

"Touzoku?" Atem stirred, half in slumber. He turned from his stomach onto his side. He smiled upon first seeing his friend. It quickly fell. "Touzoku? What's wrong?"

"Never," Touzoku choked, pressing his face into his hands. He shook his head afraid to speak. Again he whispered, "Never, has it ever been so bad."

Atem was on his feet immediately. He could hardly see Touzoku in the dark, despite the round moon, but he knew something was wrong. He lit a few candles near his bed and pulled Touzoku on his lap. "You're bleeding!"

"Atem, Yami, they all of them they pleasured their bodies with me, and they beat me." Touzoku shook. It was cold at night. The air made the fresh blood that dripped down his back chilly. It froze Touzoku to the bone. "I couldn't take it. I'm weak."

Atem knew of no man that could handle what Touzoku had, but only he thought of him as a man. Even Touzoku believed that he was lower then any livestock or wild animal.

"Hush, Touzoku. Let me take care of you," Atem laid him on his bed. He buried his face into Atem's pillow.

Atem refrained from gasping. He felt sick looking at what his Uncle and whomever else had done. Still he did not want to upset Touzoku anymore. "Hold still." He commanded.

He knew as much about medicine as anyone with his education would. It was not as much as the High Priest, but it was as much as Set. He rushed to get what he might need in order to help.

"Cold," Touzoku said when flinched away from the water. It was less that the water was cold, then the fact that the water hurt. Still being cold from the water was a better excuse then being hurt.

"I'm sorry," Atem sympathized. "Touzoku, I am so sorry about all of this. I wish to take care of you."

Touzoku shifted his head, lying on his left cheek. He smiled at Atem. "You make my fate worth everything."

The Prince froze. It was terrible to hear that Touzoku could forget and forgive everything simply because they were good friends. It was not right that Touzoku had to suffer like this. Maybe this time however, Touzoku would not have to suffer, as much. He shifted from his position at Touzoku's side, kneeling closer to his right shoulder. "I'm going to use magic."

"Okay," Touzoku held still his breath. He was not afraid, simply unsure. He had never seen Atem use magic before. He certainly never had it used on himself.

Atem lifted his head and looked towards the end of his bed. "Black Magician, I call you."

The Black Magician stepped from his place in the shadows and emerged at the end of Atem's bed. He looked at his master and then down to his master's friend. Atem failed to notice the upper curve his lips took. The monster came around the left side of Atem's bed and began using his magic to heal Touzoku.

He stayed near Touzoku as his monster worked. He put his hand on Touzoku's head and gently began drawing his fingers through his hair.

Touzoku shuddered as the magic began to work. The pain began to subside and the wounds began to heal, the only side affect was the shudder, and a bit of drowsiness.

"Thank you Black Magician." The Prince released him with his praise. The Monster stepped back into the shadows and receded.

When they were once again alone, Atem scooted down to Touzoku's level. "Touzoku, please I want you to stay here tonight."

Touzoku was too drowsy to reply. He answered by moving to rest against Atem. The Prince wrapped his arms around his body and they both quickly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Weeks passed since Touzoku was tortured by the hands of the High Priest and his followers. The night had brought him and Atem even closer, but they were still very timid about each others feelings. Touzoku did not dare approach Atem because of his rank in society, being his friend was one thing, but being more was unheard of. Atem also, did not dare to approach; he was too afraid that by doing so would only make him into his father or worse his uncle. For both young males, being friends was far less of a risk, then listening to their hearts.

Then something special happened that would lead their friendship in a new direction. It did not feel like much when the event actually took place, but they would later remember it and be grateful for it. The Pharaoh was leaving.

They had lost all contact with Nubt, a big city on the Nile. It was not required that the Pharaoh saw too the loss personally, however the Pharaoh was feeling restless. He may not be a young man, who yearned for adventures, but he still grew tired of the same routine after some time. He did not fear going to Nubt, and he would use the excuse to take some time for himself.

Set was present in the Throne room when the Pharaoh announced his willingness to go. It had been kept quiet the last few weeks as the Pharaoh determined what he wanted to do, but today he announced his leave to his entire court.

As soon as the Pharaoh made his announcement Set slipped away from the throne room, miss a very important part of the announcement. Touzoku did not miss it. The Pharaoh was leaving that afternoon.

Set, was a young man that studied under the High Priest. While he served the King faithfully, his true loyalty was with Atem, so when he heard the Pharaoh's announcement he immediately when to find the Prince and tell him the news.

Atem was not far from the throne room, there was no doubt that he was waiting for Touzoku to be released for the day. Set refrained from making any comment. He had yet to say anything regarding Touzoku and he had yet to make an opinion of the slave. Even if he was stuck in the Egyptian mindset that gave Touzoku no more rights then an animal, he knew that there had to be something more to him if Atem chose to befriend him.

"Your Father is traveling to Nubt." He announced once he pulled Atem aside. He did not want any word to return to the High Priest that he favorite the Prince. He had to make their relationship discrete. "We have lost contact with them. He wants an excuse to travel. While he is gone you should be in charge around here. He is bringing half of his units and several of his priests."

The young Prince's face took on no expression, but inside his heart worked. While the Pharaoh traveled he would gain approval and acceptance of the Egyptian people, and in the Palace. He began to form a plan that would keep the Pharaoh from returning to Memphis alive.

"Atem," The Pharaoh startled the two young men. He entered the room with a few of his guards, followers, and Touzoku. "I am leaving today. Touzoku will remain here. It will not do to have him with me. So he will be your slave for the time being. Do as you wish with him."

The Pharaoh's announcement surprised Atem. Touzoku held no surprise, he moved from the Pharaoh's side to Atem's. He would eagerly pleasure Atem if it meant staying here, with him.

"You're leaving today?" Atem asked. He would not get angry at his father's word choice. He knew that his father would not understand if he did. The Pharaoh answered by kissing Atem's brow and departing from his presence.

As soon as the Prince was left alone, with Set and Touzoku, he turned his attention to them. To Touzoku, "I am in charge."

"I know," Touzoku shifted.

"I will request that you learn of magic," Atem softly ordered, although he would accept it if Touzoku refused.

Set narrowed his eyes. He had been taught that only the greatest of people could learn magic, Priest, Pharaohs, maybe Scribes. "Atem he is too much of a fool! He has no thoughts of his own. How can he learn magic?"

"Silence," Atem glared. "If you wouldn't teach him I will."

Set fumed even more. He felt a little embarrassed to hear Atem talk to him like that. "Atem this is your chance to take your father's place. You are going to waste your time."

"Seth if my fate is to destroy my father to protect my family then this is not that time." Atem reassured. He explained this in convinced. Touzoku had taught him that much.

He turned to Touzoku, "I need an ally both knowledgeable and close to my father. It is your choice Touzoku."

"Atem, of course," Touzoku agree. He was unconcerned about Set. He trusted him.

Set scoffed and walked away, defeated.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

In the couple weeks that followed, Atem spent any free time teaching his father's slave magic. At first their time alone together looked like nothing more then the Pharaoh's time with his slave, but once the court understood what Atem was doing they began to look down on him. It was unthinkable to most to educate someone that was unable of learning. Touzoku was a sex slave; it was believed that he had no free will, or reasoning of his own.

Needless to say it was very embarrassing. The staff tried to cover it up, but soon it was impossible. Despite Atem's fair job at taking over his father's position people began to whisper.

"Insane," they would say.

"Magic?" they would always question.

Worst of all: "He spends all day with that sex slave."

While everyone whispered no one dared to approach the prince with their opinion. After several days of rumors and whispering, Set decided that he must. He faced losing his job, and maybe even his life, but he was willing to risk both of these.

He entered the prince's chambers one mid morning. He was quick to seal off the whispers that echoed down the halls. He was certain they would only upset Atem. "Sire this has gone on for fourteen days." He pleaded.

"Set, please be patience. Watch," Atem nodded his head in Touzoku's direction.

Touzoku stood in the middle of Atem's floor. He held still lifting only one arm when he spoke. "Nengensatsu, come."

Set gasped at what he witness. As far as he knew only he and Atem could summon monsters. Yet, here a mere slave was summoning monsters from the floor.

"Isn't he pretty?" Touzoku asked. He looked mighty proud of himself. Once he had almost as much doubt as Set had about his abilities to summon monsters or yield magic.

Taking a double look between the slave and his monster, he admitted, "This is impossible."

Nengensatsu smiled, "Touzoku will do the impossible."

The humans turned to look at the monster in shock. "It knows your name," Set whispered.

"Only Atem knows his name," Nengensatsu said. He stepped forward pressing a chilling kiss to Touzoku's mouth. The slave shook as magic swept over him.

"Stop it!" Atem ordered, "Don't kiss him!"

The monster slipped back into the dark once more.

"Atem," Touzoku called out just before he fainted.

Atem caught him in time. He was careful when he placed Touzoku on his bed.

"He has never done that. I have not seen anything like that before," Atem admitted. He turned to his friend, but he did not leave Touzoku's side.

"I can tell that. I suppose our monsters have plans too. We control them, but perhaps that is because they are willing to do as we ask." Set explained his reasoning of the situation. It was still incredible.

"Atem, I think I have to tell you something. You know that your father fears magic. He fears it so much that he scattered an entire tribe of magicians. He felt safe when those people was cut off and isolated from each other." Set explained. Atem already knew that his father hated magic, and he could guess that he feared it. He did not know about the measures his father took to destroy it. He listened intently as Set continued. "Then you were born, with you, your fate. He was afraid once again and he had that tribe slaughtered one by one."

"My fate rested with people of magic?" Atem asked curiously. He was hungered for this knowledge more then ever, now.

"Yes. Your fate rested with one person. Maybe one person, one boy was overlooked. Perhaps he was saved by our Ra's good grace." Set explained. He was still trying to reason why Touzoku possessed magic.

"A man that carries my child?" Atem could not believe this.

"If Fate wished it and She did. She would know that only a man would slip by your father's eye." Set shifted. It did sound impossible, but he knew that impossible things happened every day. He lowered his voice before he continued. "What your father does not understand is that just because he fears magic does not mean he cannot see the beauty in it. Unknowingly I think he had been using magic, for a very long time."

"What do you mean?" Atem narrowed his eyes. He did not understand the hidden message in those words. All he cared about was that his father was using magic and that would put him at a disadvantage.

"Atem," Touzoku stirred. Atem returned his attention to him, "I'm okay."

"Shh, Touzoku," Atem hushed. He moved even closer, leaning over him until his lips hovered just over Touzoku's.

"Atem," Touzoku gasped. He knew that Atem would never kiss him. He wanted him to but he knew that Atem would never become his father. "Please," he begged.

"I don't want to hurt you," Atem replied.

Touzoku was partially aware that Atem was not the only one in the room. Atem had forgotten that anyone else even existed. However this did not discourage Touzoku.

"I do not hurt," Touzoku seduced. It was not his place to kiss a Prince, at least not initially. But he would return his kiss, Atem's, with earnest.

He kissed him.

Atem moved a hand to Touzoku's cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Set rolled his eyes. He had drawn some strange hypothesis and perhaps they would be concluded despite Atem's confusion. He could see that Atem's feelings were at least in the right place. He left the room silently. He knew that someone had to take Atem's place while he was occupied. The Prince's reasoning to train Touzoku finally made sense to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: I'm so excited I almost have a hundred reviews! And I hate review hounds, (you know the people that refuse to post new chapters unless they receive so many reviews) but sometimes I see why they hound people for reviews. They're so shiny nice! Don't get me wrong, I'm going to post whether or not I get reviews. I love this story and even if no one was reading it I would want to post it. I wish I could turn it into a really great novel, but I doubt people would be happy with my mpreg bug. Anyway, thank you guys for reading. This fic isn't over yet, I'm not even sure if its halfway done! I mean…I still have more loops to throw at you! So don't stop reading, but thanks to everyone who is reading, and even more thanks to the reviewers.

The two teenagers had held back so much emotion that once it was finally released it was impossible to hold back any longer. Their first shared kiss broke a dam and the need for each other flooded the entire room. So, when Set left the Prince's chambers, the two remaining people came together for the first time.

Atem lowered his upper body on top of Touzoku's kissing him eagerly. He had very little experience in the ways of love, but Touzoku found his raw passion and burning desires more satisfying and wonderful then any lover he had in the past.

He was shy as he touched kisses to Touzoku's jaw, and throat. He was cautious as he ran his hands down his torso and removed his pants.

He was rewarded with soft noises, and low moans. Shivers ran up his spine when Touzoku breathed his name, "Atem."

He wanted to be so careful with him. He remembered his only time in a situation like this, and it had hurt. He never wanted to bring pain to Touzoku. He did not want to be like his father. He had never been in control before, but he was learning how with each press of lip, or touch of skin.

Touzoku was very responsive to all of his actions. He arched his body towards his prince. When Atem kissed his throat, he was in love. "Yami," he moaned.

"Bakura," he panted back, in reply. They rarely used the names of the hearts but it seemed very appropriate as Atem pulled his own clothes from his body. He sighed as their erection touched together, "Oh, ah."

Touzoku, who had been in this very position many times, recalled his Papa's words. _When you are a man you will feel pleasure like a man._ He always believed those words to be true; in fact in the last couple years he often felt pleasure from his master, the Pharaoh. Still he did not understand why a man would seek pleasure so regular. That was until today. Being pleasured by a lover was nothing like being pleasured by someone who loved you, someone that you loved. It was this reassurance that Touzoku needed to make Atem his lover.

He speared his legs apart, wrapping his thighs around Atem's hips, as he had done so many times in the past. It was easy for him to guide Atem's erection to his entrance. He stopped there, he did not want to force Atem to take him, he just wanted to give him the permission to do so.

Atem's body stilled, his warm kissing ended. He placed his weight on his arm and pulled back to look at the teenager below him. "Touzoku, are you sure?"

"I am sure. Atem, I want you to show me what it is like to be in the arms of a man that I love." Touzoku spoke softly. He let his gaze fall when he finished speaking. He prayed desperately that he would not be pushed away.

"You're so beautiful," Atem confessed. He touched Touzoku's cheek again leaning down to kiss him.

Touzoku flushed from the words, and Atem's actions. When the kiss ended, he licked his lips and stared heavily into Atem's eyes, "Yami, I-I love you."

"I know. I love you as well, Bakura," Atem spoke so only his lover could hear. Lifting above Touzoku once more, Atem consummated their love. He entered Touzoku swift and easily. They moved together becoming one, two halves of the same whole. The love they made as sweet as the whispered nothings.

Atem came quickly, in experienced and very sensitive finished the job. Touzoku although from years of experience came shortly after, still it was better then anything he had felt in the past. Their lovemaking was short but their love was ever lasting and they knew that it was not the only time they would be one.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Atem snuggled against his first love. Pressing loving kisses to his cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Touzoku sighed. As they lay in their blister he recalled thoughts and feelings from the past, he expressed them softly. "I used to hate talking after I was used to pleasure another man. I hated to be called beautiful. How could they love me if they wished to use me? How could they promise me the world and not mean it? I would rather that they use me twice then hear words from their lips."

He turned to give Atem a kiss, "I never dreamed of a moment where I would enjoy being here, like this, with you."

"Bakura, if I have my way never again will you be another man's slave." Atem promised. He buried kisses against Touzoku's throat wanting nothing more then to be able to keep his promise.

"Atem." Touzoku gasped.

"Touzoku." Atem replied. He rolled back on top of Touzoku, and they continued to romance each other for the rest of the afternoon.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Oh gosh, I added a part to this chapter because I couldn't make the part a chapter of it's own. Okay so my dog has red-eyes right now, and every time I look at him it makes me want to post. I wanted to wait until Tuesday, but you're getting it today. It's a pretty short chapter anyway.

Several weeks past by and the Pharaoh sent no word of his status. It solidified his son's control in the palace more firmly then ever. The people did not consider Atem the Pharaoh yet, but few thought of the days when the real Pharaoh would return, least of all Touzoku.

Touzoku thought only of his many days that he spent learning magic and his many nights he spent in Atem's bed. No longer as his relationship, with Atem, questioned. He was still a slave, but now he only offered his 'services' to Atem.

Then one day they did get a word from the Pharaoh. A messenger entered the throne room and spoke to Atem, "Your father needs more men at his aide. It's not Nubt, a band of traitors has over thrown the city!"

Atem dismissed the courier and asked for his advisors. As he waited for them to arrive, Touzoku asked him, "What will you do?"

Touzoku often spent time in the throne room. It used to make him feel so uncomfortable, the Pharaoh had always doted and groped him. It made his position to anyone who entered clear. With Atem, however, even if he did crudely grope him, which he did not, Touzoku would be happy to remain by his side. Atem always included him in his many discussions, to the point that Touzoku no longer feared asking about things that interested him.

The other slaves in the throne room froze, some surprised by the way Touzoku questioned the Prince, but other that were used to his question looked on, inspired by what it meant. A slave like them had somehow managed to even his status, at least in the Prince's eyes. It gave the other slaves hope.

"If I sent no men to him it could seal his fate, but Nubt is important to our kingdom, and if it does not seal his fate then he will know that I betrayed him," Atem frowned it was a tough decision.

"But you destroy him saving the one with your child," Touzoku could never forget that fact. Atem's fate lay with another it was painful. "The one that you love."

"I don't care about fate. I love you, Touzoku! I need to protect you, child or none!" Atem made clear, the topic made him a little heated. He would give away Nubt, his army, and all of Egypt to protect Touzoku.

The young slave would have refused to be the deciding point in the fate of many citizens, but Atem's advisers entered. Atem was quickly swept up by the majority of his advisors; they all had their own opinions and each wanted to be heard.

Set, while a priest was also Atem's hand picked advisor, he hung back from the group. He wanted to speak with Touzoku. They were peers when it came to age, but Set was just becoming aware that they could very well become peers in status as well. He never thought it was possible. "You should return to Atem's room. I know your feelings on this matter. No one here will let you be heard, and if you do get to speak, Atem will seem weak for following the opinion of a slave."

Touzoku nodded. He knew it was true, very aware that his status was still that of a slave, even if Atem refused to see it. He however wanted to make sure that Set knew his feelings on the subject. He explained; "I don't think this is the right time for Atem to show his betrayel to his father." Touzoku kept his gaze on his lover.

"You are his betrayel," Set sincerely stated. He to kept his eyes on the prince, it was like the two teenagers were not speaking at all.

Touzoku opened his mouth to retort, but Set interrupted, "It's not your fault. If the Pharaoh had never sought you, or if he treasured you a little bit more things would be different."

The teenager could not disagree with the priest. It was the Pharaoh's actions towards him, and to his son, that caused the betrayal in Atem's heart. A man that Atem once called father, and once he wanted nothing more then to gain his love. The Pharaoh had sealed his own destiny.

Touzoku retreated, no longer needing to stay in the throne room. On his way to Atem's chambers, it was not long that he realized he was not alone. Someone followed him from the throne room.

"Akhenaden?" Touzoku halted. He thought it would be better to confront the High Priest in the hall, and not the privacy of Atem's room.

"You address me like I am your equal? Do you think yourself better now that you are between the prince's thighs, and not the Pharaoh's?" Either way am I not the one that brought you to this life?" The Priest stared at the young teenager. He was much older then the first time he has seen him, up on the slave trader's booth, but he was even more gorgeous now.

"Sir?" Touzoku corrected himself, but he stayed wary. This man did not want to be his friend. The only desire of this holy one was to please his body. Any man that still held loyalties to the Pharaoh or Nubt would be preaching to Atem, they would never spend time with a slave.

"I require you," The priest knew there was no easier way, then to be blunt.

"I cannot," Touzoku refused. He clasped his hands behind him, hiding their dull shaking, the last time Akhenaden required him it had been awful.

"That's what you were bred for!" Akhenaden growled angrily. "The Pharaoh will not mind."

"He gave me to the prince," Touzoku dare not gloat by calling the prince, Atem in front of this man. "He is my master now and I will not disobey him. I am only required to learn magic."

"And yet you spend each night in his bed. He should be courting a wife and producing an heir!" The High Priest roared. He took the slave by the arm and began leading him from the hall. Touzoku struggled a little, but any attempt to fight might cost him his life. He knew that no guard would spare him if Akhenaden ordered it. No guard would wait for Atem before they killed him.

"I want to be in his bed. He asked me and I accepted, it is not required," Touzoku spoke softly. He felt only fear in talking back to this man, but he did so anyway. He valued Atem's pride more then he valued his own life.

"Well the way I see it," Akhenaden shoved Touzoku into his chambers, "The Pharaoh placed the prince in charge of you until his return. However, Prince Atem is not planning to allow his return. You belong to no one but the Pharaoh's tomb!"

Touzoku tried to think of a retort. If he said he belonged to the Pharaoh that would betray Atem. If he claimed to belong Atem then it was required that he sleep with Atem. Neither of the answers seemed like the right one, and he could not think of a third choice. Saying he belonged to no one was agreeing with the High Priest. Touzoku could not accept his freedom anyway; it was too foreign to him.

Even if he could have found an answer, it would do no good. Akhenaden was on him now. He removed their robes and bruised Touzoku's skin.

"Stop. Stop it. I don't want this," Touzoku wiggled.

He squirmed and moved trying to elude his attacker. Even though his heart begged to fight back, it was too engrained in him never to that, he did not.

Akhenaden grunted when Touzoku rolled out from under him and off his bed. He followed the teenager to the floor and tore the rest of the robes from his body. In a swift movement, Touzoku's thin frame was shoved to the floor. He cried out when Akhenaden entered him, but he made no sound or movement after. He played like a limp doll; it had aided Touzoku in the past. Luckily, it had not been so long since he had last been used, he did not forget this trick of the trade.

When he finished Akhenaden sent Touzoku away. At firs,t he did not want to return to Atem, but he knew that no other place remained for him, so he went.

"Touzoku I have never seen you disappear on me before. Did you go exploring?" Atem seemed pleased. He often urged Touzoku to be more independent like a person, not like a slave. "Touzoku?"

Touzoku crumpled to Atem's feet, "I am sorry, my lord."

"Touzoku don't call me that," Atem sensed that something was off. He stroked Touzoku's hair softly; he tried not to assume the worse.

Apologizing again Touzoku softly explained why he had been missing.

"Tell me who did this! I'll have him killed!" Atem swore. "He betrayed me. I cannot trust him if he hurts me like this."

"Akhenaden," Touzoku explained. He did not want the man to die because of him, but Atem made a valid point. A man could not trust another after this and should not.

"He is always so greedy! It is such a bad trait," Atem gave a crooked smile. Instead of immediately seeking vengeance he filed the knowledge away, he would deal with his uncle later. "Come, let me take care of you, Touzoku."

"Yami, haven't I betrayed you? I could not keep myself clean for you," Touzoku spoke like he could have prevented the event.

Atem paused really thinking about it. He did not blame Touzoku but it did not mean that betrayal did not occur, however it was not on Touzoku's part. "You promised me that you would die before you betrayed me. Are you alive?"

"Yes," Touzoku agreed.

"Then no betrayal has occurred," Atem promised his lover.

"I think, Atem, that I could never betray you, even in death," Touzoku felt such relief at Atem's promise. He knew he could promise Atem the moon and stars if he would. And maybe he did promise him that, because Atem kissed him so hard that he tasted blood.

They were pulled away by a tug on their magic.

"Nengensatsu?" Touzoku stared at his monster-friend, beside him stood the Black Magician and a dark dragon, it glared blood-red. He was protecting the pair.

"I came to cleanse you, Prince of Kul Ena," Nengensatsu spoke.

Touzoku drew back, "I don't want you to kiss me."

"I will not, but you cannot remain with _his_ seed," Nengensatsu explained seriously.

Atem furrowed his brow. He had heard Nengensatsu speak to Touzoku many times before, but never about something that held purpose. He usually gave words fo honor or encouragement to the salve.

"Do what you must, but do not hurt him," Atem stood close to Touzoku, giving the monster his blessing. He had many questions to ask, but he held them back.

"Prince Atem," The Black Magician spoke. It was the first time any human had heard, the first monster other then Nengensatsu to do so. "Order me to help. I will seal the Priest's fate."

"You, and you," Atem pointed first to Nengensatsu then to his monster, "protect Touzoku. This is good, but I should be protecting him," Atem swore. He relished in his monster's voice but said nothing to show his pleasure.

"You will protect him in time," Nengensatsu promised.

"His and your fate are very important to ours. We need to protect it," The Black Magician added.

"Then, go," Atem ordered.

The two monsters turned to the red-eyed dragon. He roared and disappeared into a pillar of smoke.

"Touzoku," The Black Magician reached a hand towards him.

"To the shadows?" Touzoku asked.

"It is a pure place. It will destroy the evil that has touched you. You so beautiful; that should never be tainted," Nengensatsu assured.

"I should go with him," Atem touched Touzoku. He worried about letting him go alone.

"You are not as pure as he. Jealousy, revenge, hate, they're all unclean. Although you fight for pure causes your emotions taint you." The Black Magician said. "But you will be clean again soon."

"Are you afraid?" Atem asked his love.

"No. Nengensatsu please stay with Atem until I return," Touzoku pleaded. He knew Atem was afraid.

"It will not be even a single evening, but go with the Black Magician," Nengensatsu promised to stay behind. Touzoku took the Black Magician's hand and they went.

Touzoku could not tell if his eyes were opened or close. He could not tell if he even had eyes at all. The same went for skin, hands, toes. He was, but he was not.

The sex slave did not worry. He felt a calming auror. So calming that he could not worry. The fact that he did not know how to get home or where the Black Magician was did not bother him. If he did not miss Atem then he knew that he could stay happy in this place forever.

He did miss Atem, however. The feeling was awkward. All of his other emotions were lost, so the lonilness was overwhelming. Even the comforting auror could not overcome it.

Loneliness was a pure emotion so it would not destroy him, at least not in the shadow realm. Even babies could feel lonely. A baby sometimes would cry because he was hungry, sometime because he was tired and other times because he was lonely.

The thoughts of feeling, the dwelling on missing Atem, the dazzle that Touzoku felt over the Shadows did not blind Touzoku from what happened. Body or none something entered his being, his spirit, his enegry. It sought to take away his pain, the wrong brought against him. It was warm, pure, clean, a enegry different then the comfort that surrounded him. It wanted to conqueror the evil, make it pure, and take it away.

Even without a body Touzoku imaged that the cleaning energy was in his fingers, his hands, his arms. It past over these parts without pause because they were clean. Even his heart, where his loneliness lie remained unaltered. Then the enegry dropped.

It tickled his gut, no worries hit him. Like the enegry was attracted to the worse it went for Akhenaden's seeds. Seeds like poison fouling Touzoku's clean spirit. Each one was consumed by the pure energy. What remained wafted away like a wisp of smoke.

Then something giggled. Touzoku did not hear it, but he knew it was a giggle. At first time was so brief that Touzoku that he imaged it. But the giggle continued again and again. The giggling began to separate from him. It followed the cleansing enegry right down Touzoku's leg and out of his toes. The sensation was so painful that Touzok believed that this was what death was like.

"No! Come back!" Touzoku called out. The giggling stopped. It turned away from the clean enegry and back toward Touzoku. "Don't leave me."

The giggling submerged once again with Touzoku. A warm feeling enevloped Touzoku and he knew. The giggle he carried was Atem's child and to Touzou it was the most beautiful gift he had even come to have.

Touzoku returned to Egypt and was relieved to do so. Despite being happy and calm there he was lonely and he wanted to see Atem, beside it was only here that he would be able to produce Atem's child.

* * *

He entered the Prince's room the way he had seen their monsters, from the walls. Nengensatsu had not lied, Touzoku had been gone for less then one night. Still as soon as he arrived Atem was by his side holding him like he had been gone for years.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Atem admitted. He continued to hold on to Touzoku. Nengensatsu silently disappeared from the room, leaving the two boys alone. Atem helped Touzoku into his bed. He lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around Touzoku's waist. He pressed his forehead against Touzoku's looking into his eyes. He could see himself looking at Touzoku who was looking at him. It was incredible.

"Atem, I am with your child." Touzoku closed his eyes. His lover's gaze was intense and it was hard for Touzoku to take for long periods of time. At least Atem's arms were compassionate. He admitted to himself that being with Atem was better then being in the Shadows. He hoped that Atem believed and accepted him.

Atem's warm lips pressed against his own making him smile and open his eyes. "I realized it was you. Prince of Kul Ena. They were the family my father had killed. Not just yours but hundreds of people."

Touzoku smiled softly. He was grateful for Atem's acceptance. He had just revealed a secret that was impossible and unbelievable but Atem did not turn away from him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and touched his lips with his own. "I went through that to be with you. I will face much worse to have your child."

"Don't be afraid," Atem whispered speaking about his lover's fate.

"Of course not. You have promised to protect me, and you have taught me magic. I will use that to protect me and our child from your father." Touzoku vowed. He just had to learn to go against his master. He carried a giggling innocent inside of him and he could not let him get hurt. He would do all of this for Atem, and for the first time in his life he really felt that everything he had been through and done was worth it, just as long as he had this baby.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N:I added a little part to the end of the last chapter. It just did not do well standing on it's own, so I could not make it it's own chapter. If you did not read that, then take the time to do that now.

* * *

The Pharaoh returned unannounced. He had not words to say about Nubt or his lost High Priest. He went back to work in this throne room without a single word. 

Something had changed however and Touzoku was quite aware of it. The Pharaoh was aware of what Atem had done while he was in charge. Pharaoh Akunumkanon wanted to make Touzoku aware of who he belonged too.

That night when the Pharaoh returned to his chambers he forced himself on the boy. He crawled on top of his bed and straddled his younger.

"Touzoku, I missed you," The Pharaoh whispered. He leaned in capturing his lips.

The slave squirmed trying desperately to escape from his master. "Please," he choked.

"Please?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Please, please stop," Touzoku cried. Tears ran down his face and he scooted up the bed.

"What?!" The Pharaoh snapped.

Shaking with tears and fear Touzoku answered him, "I don't want to. Please don't make me."

"Don't make you? I shouldn't have to. You should be eager, I am your master, your king, your purpose for living. Hold still." Akunumkanon growled. He drew Touzoku to him once more. The boy sobbed even harder as the King resumed kissing him.

At first Touzoku's crying was ignored but then the Pharaoh became annoyed. He pulled away and spat at his slave. "What is wrong with you!"

Touzoku choked against his sobs. He needed to get enough air in to be able to speak. "Atem-"

"Is not your master! I let him take care of you while I was gone! He did exactly like I knew he would. He became a man! One just like me. Now may I continue?" The Pharaoh lectured.

Touzoku shook his head causing the king to rear back. "I-I love him."

"Ha!" Akunumkanon yelled. He did not believe it. "Lies. You do not have feelings. My son has filled your head with romance. He is so cruel turning you against me and giving you false hope. Maybe I need to teach him a lesson."

Like a switch the tears stopped. Touzoku wiped his face clean. Then he turned to his master. "I am sorry. I was foolish. Please take me."

Akunumkanon looked pleased, he even smiled. He ignored the way Touzoku's body still shook, he even ignored the way Touzoku pulled his stomach away from his touch. He pleasured himself both to extinguish his need and remind Touzoku what it was like to be with him.

The teenager stopped crying but inside he was breaking. He felt sick to his stomach and so filth. Still he would not give anything away. He knew it was the only way to keep Atem safe. He was willing to do anything to keep him safe, even betray his love.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

Two weeks went by slowly for Touzoku, but even more so for Atem. The Pharaoh refused to let Touzoku out of his room. He never he said why, or acknowledged that he was doing so, but Atem knew the truth. His father was intentionally keeping Touzoku away from him. Like a child, who refused to let a sibling play with his or her toy, Pharaoh was keeping Touzoku from his son. Pharaoh Akunumkanon believed that if Touzoku was no longer exposed to Atem that he would no longer yearn for him.

The whole two weeks was driving Atem crazy, with worry, his lover was pregnant and out of his reach. Anything could happen without him around to even know, let alone protect. With the his fate looming over his head, Atem wanted to make sure he would be able to fulfill it. He knew that Touzoku could protect himself, with the magic he taught him, but he also knew that his love would never dare use the magic against his master. Against the Pharaoh, it would be treason and it would cost two lives if it happened.

So Atem was found pacing outside of his father's chambers for many hours each day. The chambers had twice the guards, so there was no way of him getting inside on his own. It was no secret that Atem was coming of age, and as such he was becoming an increasing threat to the King's life. If Atem wanted to take the throne either the former king would have to step down, which never happened, or the former king would have to be dead, which was always what happened. Because the Akunumkanon was a terrible Pharaoh, Atem was very likely to kill his father in order to take the throne, good and great, even fair Pharaohs usually got to die naturally. There was also the prophecy that would come to pass to worry about.

It was no surprise that one day the Pharaoh would catch him in this pacing. It just so happened that it took fourteen days before this was so. "Atem, what are you doing?" Akunumkanon scolded as he approached his room, and his son.

"Father, you promised to send Touzoku to me during the day." Atem explained. He tried to pretend that his presence was completely innocent. He had to, because even though he was tall enough to look his father in the eye, he still felt tiny compared to him. "I worry about him."

"He is fine!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon roared. He walked passed his son, prepared to enter his rooms, and leave the conversation and his son outside.

"Father!" Atem called.

"I gave you permission to be a friend to him and you used him while I was gone. I gave you no permission to fill his head with nonsense and falsehoods!" The Pharaoh roared at his son. The guards looking on held their tongues, they believed that the Pharaoh's temper was giving Atem the upper hand.

Atem was unaware of his gain, he stiffened in place. He wondered if his father knew about the magic that he had taught Touzoku. He wondered what his father had done to get the information from Touzoku.

"Love," Akunumkanon spat. "You tried to ruin him! He believed that he loved you. That you loved him more than anyone would love a dog! He was the perfect slave before, responsive, eager, happy. I could have kill him when he refused me!"

Atem's blood boiled at his father's hard words. He knew that his father wanted him to take action, that he was trying to goad Atem into harming the king. He was to aware of the guards to attempt a thing, they would surely gut him before he came close to his father. When the Prince did not respond for several moments the Pharaoh turned away.

"I do love him," Atem admitted quietly. The Pharaoh made no movement to acknowledge him this time. He entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"Atem," Set approached before Atem could react to what just happened. "He is protected for now. We must step back. You keep coming around here and the Pharaoh will kill him."

Atem nodded, his eyes never leaving his father's door. He knew that what Set said was true. The Pharaoh would be able to find a new slave that Atem was less fond of. Akunumkanon would move on, but Atem would never recover.

"I still worry about him," Atem whispered. Set nodded solemnly knowing that Touzoku held Atem's child. He gently touched Atem's shoulder, from here he could lead him away from the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

* * *

Touzoku was confined to the Pharaoh's room for four weeks. Before when he had been forced to stay in Pharaoh's room he had been bored. He had been used to spending his days working in the bath house and being confined to one room had felt like torture to him. Now he was too cautious and worried to be bored. He dare not summon his monster even though he knew that Nengensatsu would be helpful in both sending messages to Atem and taking care of him. But it would jeopardize his and Atem's lives if the Pharaoh caught him.

Touzoku fought his worry (and any boredom) by establishing a routine. He would bathe himself in water or oils in the Pharaoh's bath room every morning. He would then try on any robes, clothes, and jewels that the Pharaoh owned. The Pharaoh was pleasantly surprised when he caught Touozku doing so one day.

Then he spent hours touching his stomach and thinking about the baby, Atem, and their relationship. He knew his stomach was becoming hard and while he was not fat, he was starting to show, at least it was noticeable to him.

He dreamed about the future at Atem's side. He believed that once he had Atem's child he would finally be accepted as his partner and no longer looked at as a slave. Then he could enjoy his life with Atem and their child.

He dreamed of how they would raise their son or daughter. He would not allow his child to suffer the way he had. He would make sure the child was accepting of everyone despite their status.

Sometimes when he had thought about his and Atem's child long enough he would think about his magic. He would even practice some of the practical part of it without using it.

Usually by the hottest time of the day the Pharaoh would come in for the night. He would play with Touzoku. The sex slave tried to play his role well, and the Pharaoh ignored it when he did not, but both knew that their relationship was not like before.

They had almost come to an understanding that everything in time would be worked out and things might return to normal. Then came the final straw.

The Pharaoh returned to his chambers for the evening, and retired to his bed. He immediately began kissing Touzoku. The slave remembered to be pliable, yet he remained unattached emotionally, mentally, and, as much as he could, physically.

Akunumkanon's large hands moved from Touzoku's head over his shoulders and down his chest. Usually at this point he would pull down Touzoku's pants, but the Pharaoh did not always do so. Today, he wanted to be different. He moved his lips from Touzoku's lips to his chest. He took a pink nipple into his mouth and gently bit down. Touzoku hissed in acknowledgment, but not pleasure, ever.

The Pharaoh's hands moved down Touzoku's sides and over his stomach. The teenager shuttered at the contact, his stomach was increasingly sensitive to touches ever since he became with child. Akunumkanon's hands froze at once. He immediately pulled back from Touzoku, now touching him only with his hands. He rubbed his hands over the teenager's tummy. His face contorted unpleased at what he felt. He squeezed his abdomen pinching the skin. Touzoku whimpered at the now painful contact. He knew this would happen eventually, but why did if have to happen so soon? He began to shake nervously knowing his punishment was coming.

"What is this? You are fat!" The Pharaoh spat with disgust.

Touzoku shuttered shaking even more. He knew that he could not be relieved at the fact that the Pharaoh did not suspect his pregnancy. The reason for his fat stomach was not of an importance to the king. The only thing that matter was, that he was fat.

"Oh Touzoku. I liked you so much. You are prettier then any man or woman I have ever met." The Pharaoh reached out to stroke the young man's cheek. Touzoku's eyes welled up in tears, and he did not hold them back. He let them slip down his face running over his temples into his hair, in that age, it was okay to cry. "Oh sweetie don't be upset. You've survived longer than most sex slaves. And I'm not going to let you die in a few months when you've completely lost your beauty. No, I'll finish you now, bury you in my tomb. We will be together again in the after life."

"No, no, no, no, no, please, pleaase. Pharaoh. Master." Touzoku sobbed as he begged for his life. He shook with fear, but did nothing to try to escape.

The Pharaoh rose to get his weapon. "It's best this way. I need a new slave and I'll want to compare him or her with your beauty. I do not want to compare them with your flaws." He spoked to Touzoku like he was an animal that had lived past his use, like a horse unable to pull, or a dog unable to hunt.

Touzoku's shoulders shook with his sobs. His throat hardening restricting his speech to babbles. He curled into a ball turning on to his side, trying to protect himself. "_Nengensat_su," he mouthed getting out just the last sound. A shadow formed on the wall, but neither slave nor master saw it.

"When I write about you on my tombs I'll leave out the part about your 'love' for Atem. I'll say you were beautiful, good, and happy." The Pharaoh turned from his weapon's table a sharp knife. It glittered in the candle light. "Anything else? How I adored you? Treated you better then any pet? I took you into my bed and made you part of my life? That you're skin was white as sand, hair the color of pearls, eyes like lilacs."

He moved closer to the bed. "Be brace. I will cut you fact. You will feel no pain."

"No, no, no, no, no please," Touzoku's voice was found and he begged once again for his life. He desperately wanted Atem, but he dare not ask for him.

The Pharaoh knelt on the bed, coaching Touzoku onto his back. The boy struggled, fighting to live, but the Pharaoh knew like any animal it was no use. The only humane thing to do was to kill it off, never letting it suffer a long drawn out death.

"Please," Touzoku begged.

"None of this," The Pharaoh insisted. He lifted his blade parallel to his jaw, a few inches from his face. "I loved you, little one. And I do not want to do this but our time together is over. I do not want to leave you to another man, so I send you to wait for me in the After Life."

"Noooooo," Touzoku sobbed. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was unable to watch his life end, but the blow to his stomach did not come. He did not feel any pain. All he felt was a heavy weight fall on top of his chest.

Carefully Touzoku opened his eyes from the left corner he could see the dull tint of the Pharaoh's eyes. At the back of his neck lay the back-end of a knife, and a stream of hot blood. Touzoku screamed. "No, no, no, no!" He was hysterical. The poor boy believed that he saw his own blood poring from the Pharaoh's fatal wound.

From his right, Atem came into his line of vision. This stopped his screams, his crying and his tears immediately. "Atem?" Touzoku grunted as the Pharaoh's dead body was pushed from him. He stared at Atem unable to understand what had happened or why he was alive.

"Touzoku, Barkua," Atem touched the boy's wet check. "I did it. I fulfilled my destiny."

Touzoku pressed into the touch. He even brought his own hand to Atem's, touching him back. Comprehension came slowly. Touzoku was still amazed that he was alive. He sat up in bed looking to the cold body on the floor below him. "Atem? How did you know?"

"Nengensatsu warned me." Atem explained. "I was not far from you. I was never far from you, my love."

Touzoku nodded understanding. He smiled softly, "You do love me."

"Of course," Atem sat besides his lover. He took hold of the boy's trembling hands. "I love you. I love you. Over and over."

The slave sighed. He leaned into the new Pharaoh pressing his head against Atem's shoulder. "I never doubted," Touzoku confessed.

"Atem," Set, along with several other priests entered the room. The group gasped at the scene in from of them. Their former King was on the floor. "The guards are all slaughtered too."

"It could not be helped," Atem waved his hand. "I fulfilled my destiny. My duty to Ra."

"And now you are the Pharaoh," The Priestess announced. "You are ruler of all."

"I am ruler but so is Touzoku, and my monster. Even you priests will be able to confront me as though you have equal say. I will not have you killed for questioning me." Atem explained, his views were much like those that the Greeks would eventually conqueror the world with. His counselors no longer had to fear approaching him, he would listen to them and make his decisions using their thoughts as well as his own.

"Fine, but let us announce your role to the people at once," the Priestess said. She nor any of the other felt comfortable denying the young king anything. Which meant his wish to make things more equal would be lost on them.

Atem rose from his position next to Touzoku. The slave wasted no time in following him. He did not want to spend a moment more or a moment alone in the former Pharaoh's chambers. Some of the Priests immediately tried to stop him from following.

"No," Pharaoh Atem scolded. "I killed my father, because I was protecting my love. He is with my child. He will stay by my side." He then made a show of leading Touzoku's out of the room. He was forever instilling that he was not supposed to be seen as a slave anymore. This too maybe lost on most. 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Atem's father's name was changed in this chapter, because he is dead now. The name used is the name used at his death, or the name that might be used if his tomb was ever found. Next Chapter it will tell what happened to Atem and then what is going on to Touzoku. I made the year 2012 because that's an important year, the sun will come in alignment with the center of the galaxy. But, it is also the time that Yugi and the other's exist. So think of it as the present time.

* * *

The weeks that passed after the Pharaoh's death were difficult. Atem had to establish his role as a leader, while making arrangements for his father's burial, and taking care of his pregnant lover. It was hard to fight for a republic when it took all of Atem's strength and knowledge just to keep his throne. 

So he began assigning duties to his Priests and his staff. He was never bad about it, in fact he was honored as a kind ruler, but it was still against what he had wanted his kingdom to look like. Also, in his attempt to keep everything in control, he would make what could be described as a fatal error. He assigned the task of burial arrangements to Haji and Fenyang.

He had no idea they had been part of an organization ran by his uncle, the High Priest Akhenaden. Touzoku who did was unaware of this assignment until it was too late.

Haji and Fenyang approached the new Pharaoh's lover as he left the throne room. Touzoku noticed this right away, but he was not afraid. He continued on his way to the Nile, it was a luxury for him to have such freedoms.

"Princess Touzoku," Haji mocked stepping in his path. May of the staff and servants mocked Touzoku's role as the Pharaoh's partner, often referring to him as a woman. "Pharaoh Atem has assigned us the task of his father's burial."

"We are nearly finished, except for one thing," Fenyang smiled. He could tell by the look in Touzoku's eye that he knew exactly what that one thing was. "So he mentioned it to you?"

"Atem will not allow this," Touzoku worried his bottom lip. He had a feeling that Atem would not be involved in this decision.

"The funeral for Pharaoh Akunumkaten already took place, so he would not need to know. Do you want to upset Ra by not listening to the Pharaoh's burial requests?" Haji grinned. He did not give Touzoku a chance to answer. Fenyang placed a hand over Touzoku's mouth and the two men dragged Touzoku away.

The freed slave was not surprised that the few guards and staff in the halls did not stop to help him. They either disliked his sudden climb to power, or they were used to such actions that they did not move to help.

Touzoku was taken to the Pharaoh's tomb, it was large and filled with anything the Pharaoh might need in the afterlife, which soon would include his sex slave. Touzoku struggled to get free but he did nothing that might threatened his child. He was really starting to show now, and there was no room for doubt, but he would not trust the fate of his unborn baby to these men.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Most people will end up in hell, but you get to go on with the Pharaoh," Fenyang encouraged. Touzoku could say nothing, but he thought that leaving Atem and dieing with Pharaoh Akunumkaten was hell.

The two members of the staff, threw Touzoku into the burial chambers of the former Pharaoh. They were quick to retreat. It left Touzoku to pray for Atem to find him. Soon his praying and sobs subsided and he summoned his monster to his side.

"Nengensatsu come," the monster came from the walls and knelt beside the former slave. "What can I do? How can I get out of this?"

"I think I can release you from this prison, but Touzoku, I have a strange feeling," Nengensatsu explained. He did not know what the feelings were, he was not a prophet or a god. He only knew what was truth in the universe.

"Nengensatsu, I will die in here if I do not escape. My child, Atem's will never be born. He killed his father to save us, I cannot die." Touzoku begged. Nengensatsu understood. He pointed Touzoku in the direction of his escape.

"Go ahead of me and warn Atem of what has happened." Nengensatsu could not disobey this order. He was gone as quickly as he came, and hopefully he was warning Atem just as quickly.

Touzoku had to crawl up a small shaft on his hands and knees in order to escape and reach the surface. It was dark out by the time he arrived at the surface, but he could tell that chaos had erupted. The moon was nearly full casting good light on Memphis, this was the key to the chaos. If the moon was not so bright the people of the town would not be outside.

The way people were running about and making a scene really set Touzoku in a panic of his own. He turned in the direction of the palace in ordered to flee. He only made a few yards from the Tomb when he ran into the solid former of another person. "Sorry."

"You will be," The man spoke. The voice more then the words stopped Touzoku's flight completely. He knew he would recognize the voice anywhere, and now it was proved. The High Priest Akhenaden stood in front of him. "Surprised?"

"I thought you were gone?" Touzoku was scared more then he was surprised, his encounters with this man was never good.

"My brother was afraid of magic. But I'll tell you a secret, I was not afraid of it like he. I yield magic and monsters too, Touzoku," High Priest Akhenaden grinned, "Atem was foolish not to finish me off with his own hands. I was able to escape, and because of he was such a fool I was able to hide until the moment was right to strike. This is the moment."

"What do you want? I will not betray Atem," Touzoku spoke bolder and clearer then he ever had before.

Akhenaden grin looked as evil as the man in the moon light, "I knew you would not. That's why I knew where to wait for you. But I don't want sex this time. You see what I want is much more. I want the power and majesty that my brother stole from me. I want to be Pharaoh."

"Atem will not step down to you," Touzoku warned. Although, he was not able to predict whether or not Atem would fall to his uncle's demands if he used Touzoku as bait.

"No, I did not think so either. But, with my knowledge in magic I have found a way that I can achieve the power I deserve. It's a spell. Touozku you are the key to it once again. It is only through you that the spell might be broken." Akhenaden was no fool, he knew that there was no such thing as an unbreakable spell. So he created a spell that could only break under conditions that he felt were impossible.

"Travel to 2012. One will remember, one will forget. Barren you will remain until true love's first kiss." Akhenaden spoke his spell. It made little sense to Touzoku who was not educated enough to understand crypt messages, but he would not forget the message.

Touzoku closed his eyes in a firm blink, and when he opened them, he saw the worst thing he could ever imagine. The sun was high in the sky, as it was no longer night, and racing towards him at speeds that could out do a cheetah was an object that he did not know the name. But, he knew that he could not wait for the object to race over him. He ran. He took off in another direction and ran.

He was able to escape the huge racing object, escaping into an alley. He continued running however, not believing that the object would not try to follow him. He continued running until his feet bleed, from the hard pavement under him, and he could hardly breath. He dropped to his knee and attempted to rest. He had no time to dwell on where he was, or what do to next. He just needed to recover.

After a few minutes he leaned back against the wall of a one-story building. He place a hand on top of his stomach. Then he let out a sob, his stomach was completely flat. Atem's baby was gone.

* * *

Endnote: I have a blog going on about the fanfiction that I am writing. If you want to check it out go ahead. I left the link on my profile. It will update you on when I'm posting, and what I'm working on, and it might even give some teasers to this fic. 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

* * *

In the modern deserts of Egypt, an expedition was lifting mountains of sand. They had reason to believe that an ancient ruin was buried there. It took several months of moving sand before even a glimpse of what they were looking for was seen. They had almost given up hope, but then a large dust storm that lasted for over three days blew out the rest of the sand revealing the beginning of the ruins. 

It was two years later before the team had almost finished revealing the huge palace perfectly preserved in the sands, much like the Sphinx had been. Now they were just fine tuning all of their findings, dusting off the walls, and finding tools in the ancient garbage pit.

Among the team this week was Solomon Motou, a Japanese man that was having the experience of a lifetime. He was brushing sand away from the huge throne when he sat up to get a quick drink. He looked around the area. They were heavily guarded because the area had not been revealed to the public yet. Everyone was working hard to finish, and paid very little attention to the guards.

Then something magical happened. Solomon would have sworn it was the sun's heat but he would never get a chance. In front of his eyes, a young male dressed in dated clothes appeared in the middle of the throne room. He did not slowly fade in, or flicker, but where he wasn't he now was.

The young man seemed in awe, as if he did not understand what was going on. He looked around the ruined Palace, still looking dumb-struck.

"Hey!" A guard called. He strode over to the young man gaining his attention. "What are you doing here? You're not apart of the team. What's your name, kid?"

"U-U'n bir ayew," the young man said, in a foreign language.

Solomon hurried down from his spot to help out the boy. "Sir, I'm sorry."

"Does he belong to you?" The guard looked upset about the intruder especially if he belonged to one of the volunteering archeologist.

At first Solomon wanted to explain that he had seen the man appear in the Palace, but then he realized that it would not go over well. He would never be able to convince the guard of the truth. "He's my…grandson." He lied.

"Really, what's your grandson's name?" The guard folded his arms over his chest looking unmoved.

"His name? Oh his name is Yugi!" Solomon explained. The young man did his part by looking up at him when he said the name Yugi. Solomon would not find out for sometime that Yami Yugi was the name of his heart.

"Well, he should be back at camp, unless he wants to help," The guard explained.

Solomon nodded apologizing. "Right. Okay. I'll take him back right now." The guard nodded that was what he would do. Solomon touched the strange man's arm and was able to get the man to follow him.

"Don't know where you came from, but I'm going to take care of you Yugi-boy," Solomon explained to the man on the way to the camp. It seemed that claiming that the young man was related to him had bonded them. He would take care of this man just like he was his grandson.

"Rgpbj tiy," Yugi said. Now that Solomon was close to him, he realized that Yugi was speaking Ancient Egyptian. He could interrupt very little of it, but he knew that's what Yugi was speaking. Solomon could only guess at what this meant, but it would take many years before his questions were answered.

--

After Touzoku realized that Atem's child was gone, he had a very long rough night. He had cried most of the night and was only able to sleep due to pure exhaustion. He rose when the street began to stir and the sun began to shine.

He had been in a situation like this before. Then he had been a baby. Now, he was much older, and wished he had a baby with him. He knew he would be able to survive just like he had survived before.

Carefully he escaped the alley and went to the main road. He watched the big chunks of metal zoom passed him at neck-breaking speeds. He had only ever seen animals go that fast, but after a few minutes he realized that the metal machines were like the wooden carts from where he grew up. The carts carried people and supplies all over the town. They were not drawn by animals however, but he did not spend time trying to figure out how they worked. That was not important to him; the fact was they did work.

He had other things to worry about. First of all he knew he was hungry. He had no currency in this world, he never had currency in the old world, but he had to find a way to get food somehow. Also he would have to try and find Atem, Set, or even the High Priest. He needed to figure out what was going on. He needed to find away to get his baby back.

He did not really have a plan, but he knew he could not stand there watching the machines pass him. He noticed that people were able to walk along side of the machines on little paths. He was able to do the same thing. He went in the direction that he assumed that he had come from when he first arrived in this new world.

It was not long that he smelt some shops that provided food. He hurried inside keeping an eye on the people purchasing food. He noticed that instead of trading objects for the food, or using gold or silver to pay for the food the people all used paper or coin currency. After he realized this, he knew he would have to find away to earn some currency.

He left the shop and looked around for a place where these people received their currency. He eventually came to a big building with steps. On the steps people were panhandling for money. Touzoku had seen people do this in his home world, not only when he had been a baby, but also when he had worked at the bathhouse. He had always thought it was a dirty job, but he was unsure he would be able to get money anyway else. He had learned early on that he did not speak the language of these people. He was probably in Arabia.

He hoped that the people panhandling would not be upset to have another person there. He sat down in one of the only places that held a little bit of shade. He held out his hand and hoped that someone would be giving. He listened to the people beside him ask for money. And he practiced mimicking what they were saying. He knew he did not understand it, but at least he could be understood by the people with money.

It was hours before he had gotten any type of currency. He learned that the paper money was worth more then the coin money which would have been the opposite in Egypt. Coin money was always made out of metals that should have been used to produce goods. But, he learned that paper money was lighter and that's why people used the paper money. They could carry more then the coin money. He only learned this because the panhandlers got more excited when they received paper money.

The first money he received was a silver piece. He knew it was not real silver it just did not have the shimmer of real silver but he thought it was possible that the color was to mimic real silver. He knew it was not enough to eat so he continued to sit and wait.

It was late in the afternoon. He had yet to get any paper money but he had several different colored coins. He did not know how much there was but he hoped it was enough for something to eat later in the evening. He was watching all the important people come and go, sometimes up the steps, sometimes down the paths and sometimes right into the machines. He knew that it would take several months for him to learn any of this language. They spoke too fast for him to catch onto anything, but he knew that once he needed to learn it before he could hope to do start looking for his baby.

As he watched the people he noticed a young woman a little old then himself and a man that was a few years older then her. He could tell that they were looking for a young boy. He only realized who they were looking for when he saw the little boy across the pavilion from him.

The boy had blond hair that ran into his eyes and down his back. He was very young; Touzoku guessed that he was around three years of age. He was big enough to wander away, and also knew not to go in the street.

He was moving around the crowd looking at all the different people. He was very curious and Touzoku could compare the boy to him.

He checked to make sure his family was not getting to far away, but he did not move to alert them. He liked watching the little boy. It was the first sort of connection that he felt since he arrived in this new world.

When he turned back to look at the boy, the blond was looking back at him. His bright eyes took Touzoku by surprise and he did not look away. He stared into his eyes and the little boy moved closer to him. He moved closer and closer. Touzoku was sure the little boy was going to come and sit with him, but it did not happen.

At first Touzoku was unsure what happened. All he knew was that the eyes stopped looking at him. Once he noticed that the boy was not looking anymore he realized that a man had grabbed the boy by the wrist. The little boy struggled against the grip on his wrist but it was obvious that he was not strong enough to get away on his own.

Touzoku knew that this man was not someone that the blond knew. He could tell by the look of fear and confusion on the little boy's face. He also knew that the boy's companions were still on near the path beside the fast machines. Realizing all of this Touzoku got to his feet, he made sure that he had his currency with him before hurrying after the man that took the little boy. He knew he could not call for help because he did not speak the language.

It did not take long to catch up with the man that too the little blond, he was walking at a normal pace so as not to attract attention. Touzoku did not know how to fight, but he knew that he had to fight for this little boy, just like he would fight if this was Atem's little boy. Touzoku darted out, sticking out his leg and taking the man's feet out from under him. The man toppled forward onto his face.

The little blond was able to get his hand loose and he slipped behind Touzoku. He kept himself between the boy and the man. The man scrambled to his feet looking pissed. He did not think that he would be stopped. However, now that he was, he was not going to take the chance that someone would catch him. Instead of fighting Touzoku, he took off down the street in the opposite direction.

Touzoku turned to look at the blond standing behind him. He still had beautiful eyes even up close. Touzoku lifted the boy from the ground and returned to his spot at the pavilion. The blond rested his head on Touzoku's chest allowing Touzoku to take care of him.

The sex slave let the blond stay in his lap until his companions finally found him. It turned out to be a very good way to panhandle. Quite a few people felt bad for the little boy and gave Touzoku paper money to help out. Touzoku was grateful but he never thought of stealing the young child.

When his companions finally found them they did not seem happy or relieved just upset. "Nbmjl zpv lopx zpv'sf opu tvqqptfe up svo pgg mjlf uibu" A dark-haired woman who looked a few years older than Touzoku scolded.

The blond pouted a little but he learned a long time ago that it was better not to say anything. He simply stood up and went to stand beside the man that he was with.

The girl turned to look at Touzoku. "Uibol zpv gps xbudijoh ijn. J ipqf if xbt opu boz uspvcmf. Xibu't zpvs obnf? Jt uirsr bozuijoh J dbo ep gps zpv?"

Touzoku knew the girl was asking him questions he could tell by the expression of her face, but he knew he would be unable to answer them. Still he had learned one thing when he was on the streets and he figured that it would work for him now. "My name is Touzoku."

The girl's face wrinkled up. She looked confused. She obviously did not understand him, but she did not seem frightened. She looked at her companions, "If't tqfbljoh bodjfou Fhzqujbot."

The man nodded confirming her question. She turned to look at Touzoku. He wore strange clothes and just looked different. She had a funny feeling and it seemed like she was not alone. "Mfu't ublf ijn up uif upnct xjui vt."

The man nodded again. He extended a hand to the young stranger. Touzoku felt like he could trust these people, but he wanted to be cautious. He looked at the young boy who watched with interest. He wanted to go with them just because of him, but still he had to think about his goals. He needed to find Atem and get his baby back.

"P-Please?" The girl asked. She seemed unsure, like she was unused to speaking in his language, but it was his nonetheless. He had a feeling that very few people could speak his language in this world. That thought alone was enough to make him go with these strangers. If he ever hoped to find his baby then he would need to learn the language and these people might be the best way for him to do it.

He took the offered hand and stood. He was going with them.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know I did not make a bunch of typos. I coded the languages. First I coded what 'Yugi' said because Solomon heard him, and then I coded what Touzoku heard. Both the codes are different. If you want to know what they are you can review me and I'll tell you. If you just want me to tell you what they said I'll do that too. But I think it's more fun to try and figure it out on your own. The code is not hard. 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter then the previous. But from this chapter on I plan to alternate what is happen to Touzoku and to Atem. Although I may have to put a few extra chapters for Touzoku cause he's the one with more issues. This chapter has foreshadowing, meaning it will give away some of the story line. But I thought I would make it a little less dramatic when it happens and give you a heads up. I actually like how it turned out. It doesn't give away the end, but will give you some foresight into what is in store for Atem.

The boy wrinkled his brow again, in the same fashion he did more and more of every day. He was once again trying to remember who he was before he emerged in the ruins of an ancient palace. He could remember nothing. The only memories he had were from the day Solomon had found him and took him in. He was grateful, but his mind plagued him with questions.

Why was he here? It was not simply a philosophy question to him. He wanted to know why he was here, when surely he had not been here before. He did not know the language, and Solomon insisted that he spoke a language that was now dead. It made the boy question whether or not he was from another time, or if he had simply forgot his native tongue and was forced to use the only other language he knew. The former actually seemed more believable then the later, and Solomon even agreed that it held some value.

The question still reminded, if he was from a different time, why was he here in this time. It plagued him almost every hour of every day. He had been living with Solomon for over a month now and was unable to come up with a question.

This turned out to be more and more of a problem. As he began to adjust to his knew life, he began to learn Solomon's language. He knew both Japanese and Arabic. Arabic was the easiest for the boy to grasp because it was the more similar to his ancient tongue then Japanese.

He accepted the name Solomon had given him when he appeared in the ruins, Yugi. It was slowly becoming his identity. As it became harder and harder for him to accept that fact that he had come from another time, he started to accept his life in this time. He was Yugi, a grandson to Solomon. He was a native of Japan and came with his grandfather on an expedition.

As each day past Yugi's mind was unable to comprehend the fact that these lies were not the memories he knew he missed. He had nothing else to disagree with his thinking, so it was simply easier just to accept these back-door memories as his own. He knew he was cheating himself, because he was certain if he could remember his past it would explain to him why he was here.

Yet, every day he woke up in this time it instilled proof to his mind that this was his life. He was becoming more proficient in Solomon's languages and he could slowly feel his mind loosing grasp on his old language. He would weep at night sometimes because he realized that it would not be long where he would not even remember that he had ever been anyone different then Yugi Motou.

So every day he forced his mind to think about where he might have come from. He thought of every situation he could just to see if it would trigger a memory, but even if he imaged himself as Pharaoh or slave he felt no connection to either of those roles. Solomon mentioned to him once that the clothes he appeared in were those of a Pharaoh, but Yugi's mind could not believe that.

Today he and Solomon were returning to Japan. He did not like the idea of leaving the country he had appeared in, but he also did not like the idea of separating from his Grandfather. He felt in his heart that the moment he stepped on Japanese soil his chances of getting his memory back would be sold. He also knew that if he was left alone in this strange country that he would not be able to survive without the kind man that he had come to love as his grandfather.

"Yugi," Solomon touched his shoulder. They had arrived at the airport their luggage already up on the sidewalk. "I know you're worried, but I have a feeling your answers will come eventually. Until then you're welcome to stay in my home."

"Thank you, grandpa," Yugi hummed. He hurried out of the car. His old garments had been given to the Ancient Egyptian Museum in Cairo, and they were impressed on how well preserved the clothes were. Now, Yugi wore black leather pants, a shirt that was much too tight, and many buckles and snaps as accessory.

Solomon smiled softly. He was beginning to really consider Yugi his grandson. He actually did have children but they had both grown and moved out, neither had children yet. Still in the last month he had gotten used to the sounds and feeling of a teenager once again his in home. He would be glad to have Yugi stay with him in his own home. He was hoping to polish off Yugi's Japanese and then his Arabic. He could then send him to school and hopefully Yugi could live a full life until whatever his reason for being here was revealed.

Yugi's mind faded from his previous thoughts, and he was quickly filled with thoughts of his mostly made-up life. He felt excited to return home after a long vacation in Egypt. His grandpa had promised to start teaching him how to run the show, and he also promised to teach him how to play duel monsters, a card game that Yugi had wanted to play since he was a little boy.

He felt no sorrow as he entered the plan. His mind slipped into the half-truths and fake memories that allowed him to cope, and it never looked back. He had stepped out of the taxi into a life he was sure he always had. In the back of his mind he would always know where he truly came from, but he even if asked he would be hard pressed to recall the information.

This new life would open doors for Yugi. It would introduce him to friends and give him a family that loved him; however it would also close doors for Yugi. Because by the time he was confronted with his past his present memories were too firmly in place for him to shake easily. His past would need a rock and chisel to break through. When his past returned, he would come to regret many of his actions of the present, even if he had been unaware of how he betrayed his past. Luckily for him his past was very forgiving.

For Yugi's past was none other then Atem's, prince of Egypt for so long, and Pharaoh for so short. His past lay in the hands and the memories of a love that he would soon be unable to ignore. His past was desperately looking for him, and hoping that when he found him, that Atem would forgive him for his mistakes.

But, the past would not return to Atem, Yugi for years to come. For now, his past, and his future both eluded him. Now he had his present. In it he was the grandson of Solomon Motou, and he helped his grandfather run his shop. He had lived with his grandfather since he was a little kid, and he could not think of a better home. He was a swell duelist and he was hoping to become a champion. He did not make friends fast, but when he did he held on to them for life.

Not only would he find friendship in his present life, he would also find love. It was a love that threatened to tear him in two, because above the lies, above the fake memories, above his forgetfulness he knew that this love was not right. It was this fabricated love that caused Yugi, Atem to betray his heart.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

--

Touzoku followed the girl, the man, and the young boy. They led him away from the darkening city. Almost at once Touzoku began to become disorientated. They led him through many streets and between many buildings, and he knew he would not be able to find his way back even if he was lucky.

He was not afraid however, these were the only people that knew his language, and although he was unsure of how much, at least with them he had a better chance of surviving. He followed them under ground, and then there was miles more of winding and twisting. The girl kept looking at Touzoku and he realized that they were leading him around on purpose. They did not want him to know where he was going. At first it frightened him a little because it could mean he would never be able to escape, but slowly he began to feel more and more like these people were no different then the slave traders, or the bathhouse workers. They lived in secrecy and they did not want it to be exposed, perhaps it was better off if people outside did not know.

Eventually instead of entering another hall they entered an underground home. Touzoku carefully looked around the room it was filled with tables and scrolls. In the corner there was room for dishes and food, and there were several archways that led into separate rooms. This was where he would be staying.

He looked at his companions waiting for instruction. At first they said nothing, the little boy running into the other room, and not coming out. The girl going to start preparing a meal and the man sat close to watch her. After several minutes of watching the girl cook, Touzoku sat down next to the tall man.

When she spoke it was so broken that Touzoku could hardly understand her, beside that the way she pronounced some of her words was hard for him. But, he understood that his language was not hers. "Not good at language. You stay, know ours, then talk."

Touzoku knew that would be a hard task to learn their language but he knew he would have to do it in order to find Atem's child. He would have to work with it, but at least he had someone that could help him, and shelter him. From that moment on she, who he learned was Iris did not speak to him in his own tongue. Sometimes Shadi would, but as Touzoku learned he was not always around.

The only one he was really able to communicate with was Malik. The boy was so young that it was easy for him to pick up Touzoku's language. He was not as proficient at it as Touzoku was but he was learning it better then Touzoku was learning Arabic.

He was growing to love the toddler so it was an upsetting surprise when Malik ran into his room one early morning sobbing. "Shh, shh little one don't cry." He hoisted Malik into his arms and into his bed. He cradled the young boy to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"No, no," Malik shivered and shook, but he was able to stop sobbing. He kept looking at the door and then burying his face into Touzoku's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Touzoku whispered softly to the young boy. He spoke in his language but Malik was speaking in his own. Whatever it was that scared him, really had the little boy worked up.

Malik did not have a chance to answer him. A man entered the room. He was bigger then Touzoku with broad hands and large shoulders. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Malik. The little boy squealed and held on to him tighter.

The man took several steps into the room speaking in Arabic, "Give me the boy."

Touzoku shook his head at once. He knew who this man was. It was the man who had fancied him when he was a child. He knew what this man planned to do to Malik, knew that he probably already did it. He immediately put himself between the young blond and the old man.

"It's his duty to the tombs," the man snarled as he stepped close to Touzoku. The Egyptian held his ground. "It's his duty to his family."

"No," Touzoku shook his head. He would have liked to say more, but he knew he could not without sounding like an idiot.

The man was on top of him in a second. He had Touzoku pinned to the bed with Malik scooting frantically to the head trying to hide. The man put his big hands on Touzoku's throat and squeezed. "You have two options, you let me take you instead of him, or I get rid of you and finish fucking him."

Touzoku did not know how to agree or disagree to what the man was saying. It was hard for him to even understand the man because he spoke so fast, but Touzoku knew how to answer in his own way. He spread his legs and wrapped them around the man's waist. Touzoku knew that no child should have to suffer the way he had growing up, and he was not going to let that happen to Malik tonight, even if he could not prevent it in the future.

The man sneered. He ripped into Touzoku like he wanted to split him in two. Touzoku turned his eyes, looking over at Malik he remembered how he did this as a child and then as a slave for the Pharaoh. He relaxed every muscle in his body, and took his mind elsewhere.

Malik was sobbing again, but Touzoku knew it was alright. The little boy understood exactly what was going on and he would always know that he had a true friend in Touzoku.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Even though I'm going back and forth between Touzoku/Bakura, and Atem/Yugi the chapters are not parallel in time. For Touzoku interesting stuff happens to him from the moment he arrives in the present time, but for Atem, besides going to Japan the important things don't happen to him until about ten years later. If you have questions about it ask.

--

Yugi looked up from his seat behind the counter of his grandfather's shop. He worked there everyday that he could remember, but he knew that was just an exaggeration. He could not possibly work there for the last ten years at his grandfather's shop. Ten years ago he would have been four, so it would be impossible for him to actually work there, although it may have felt that way. He knew he must have spent many afternoons and weekends watching his grandfather run his shop. 

He felt that he must have just pretended that he worked there when he was younger. He pretended so much, that he actually believed it, but now at the age of fourteen he knew it was impossible. 

He sighed resting his elbow on the counter in front of him. He felt so bored. He knew it was still early for people to come in. However, they always opened about an hour or so before the 'rush,' just in case someone came in early. He traced his finger across the spotless counter and wished that a customer would come in. 

Ding!

Yugi looked up to see a tall blond, about his age walk in the store. He was accompanied by a two brunettes, a girl and a boy. Yugi perked up immediately, "Welcome to Kame Game Shop."

"Yo!" the blond called. He looked over at the deck shelf, but instead of going over to it. He went around to the back of the store going down each isle pretending to browse the selection until he got to the decks.

The two brunettes' stood around impatiently waiting for their friend to finish looking through the shop. The shop was not big but their friend was taking the long way through the store, so it was taking longer then they wanted to be in there.

Finally the boy got fed up with looking like he had to piss his pants and moved over to the counter. "Hey home come I've never seen you at school?"

Yugi blinked wide eyes at the boy. He had been paying attention to the browsing blond instead of his friends so he was surprised to be addressed. He cleared his throat, and answered, "I'm home schooled, that way I can help Grandpa in his shop."

"Home schooled? What that's so cool," the boy said excitedly. "I wish I could stay home everyday."

"Oh no, it's not like that," Yugi waved his hands around rapidly. "I really want to go to school like you. It gets so boring with just me and my Grandpa. It's hard to make friends when you don't go to school."

"It's hard to make friends, even when you are at school," The girl stepped forward until she was standing next to the brown haired boy. She smiled thoughtfully. "Hey if you want you could be our friend."

"What!" The boy looked at the girl and then at Yugi. "Anzu, we don't even know his name."

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi replied eagerly. He would love to have friends and here were three people offering their friendship. He was willing to give his name if it meant he would have friends.

"I'm Anzu, this is Honda, and that one is Jounouchi," Anzu pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the blond. "He's trying to get a deck to impress this kid at school."

"I am not!" Jounouchi roared from where he was standing in front of the decks. He was bright red, but he looked more angry then embarrassed. "I wouldn't want to play a childish game like this! I just want to show that cocky, son of a bitch, a thing or two."

"It's not childish," Yugi pouted. He looked down at the counter where special dueling cards were incased. "I love the game. I think it's fantastic. Grandpa taught me all about it. He said it originated in Ancient Egypt, isn't that cool. People way back then were playing the game that we play now."

"Hey that just gave me a great idea!" Jounouchi pumped his fist. He forgot about the decks and walked over to the counter. 

"Oh here we go," Honda rolled his eyes. He threw up his arms and then folded them over his chest. He hated listening to Jounouchi's attempts to one-up, or impress Seto Kaiba.

Jounouchi flickered a glare in his friend's direction. He fiended a large sigh and dropped his hands to his sides. "Well, if you don't want to hear it."

"I want to hear it!" Yugi chimed. He felt really honored to be included.

"Well, okay, I'll tell you Yugi," Jounouchi acted like he was honoring the group with his great idea. "Okay, well I don't think I can beat a guy like Kaiba in a duel. I mean, I think he makes love to his cards or something. But maybe we can beef up little Yugi here and get Yugi to beat him! See it's a great idea! It will bring that bastard down a notch or two."

The two brunettes rolled their eyes, but said nothing. Yugi looked really excited. "You want me to help impress your friend?"

"Hey, that jerk ain't my friend!" Jounouchi roared. Yugi flinched, which made Jounouchi back down. "Well yeah it's basically like that. You'll do that wouldn't you, friend?"

"Friend? Yeah sure I will, Jou," Yugi was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Great, I'll start preparing you tomorrow. Get you're deck ready. I'll tell you all about this creep," Jounouchi said. He had a huge grin on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Yugi," Anzu said. Honda waved to him, and the three left the shop.

Yugi looked so excited. He could not wait to start playing and being friends with them. He jumped up from behind the counter and ran into the house that connected to the game shop. "Jii-chan, Jii-chan! Jii-chan!" He called.

"Yugi?" Solomon looked winded when he entered the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Can I go to public school please? Please please?" Yugi begged. "I have friends now. I want to go to school with them."

"You have friends Yugi?" Grandpa asked him. He looked worried. Yugi might not know it, but the boy had remained about the same age for the last ten years. Solomon believed that Yugi was some where between the age of thirteen and seventeen, but he could not be certain. Even since he had brought Yugi to Japan, he had not been able to recall how Solomon had found him in the middle of a dig site, in the deserts of Egypt. 

Solomon did not think it was a good idea for Yugi to have friends, who would eventually figure out that Yugi, was not aging. It might take ten years before they began to question it, but it was risky. But, going to school might be good for Yugi. Solomon had taught him as much as he could but he knew that Yugi still had so much to learn. Enrolling him in the freshman high school class would be a perfect start for him. Solomon would just have to make sure that he had new friends before he was supposed to be in his 'mid-twenties'.

"I'll see if I can enroll you into school this late into the year, Yugi. Domino High School sound alright to you?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, thank you. And I promise to still help in the shop," Yugi promised. He flinched when he heard the bell ring in the shop. 

"We'll talk later," Solomon promised before Yugi went to help the other customer.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Fate's Wish

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: In the chapter I reference to the fact that Americans shower more frequently then the rest of the world. Living in a sedentary lifestyle it's actually not good to shower regularly because it dries out the skin, keeps the body from producing oils, and also keeps good bacteria from the body. So you might think it's really strange that someone in today's time would not shower every day, but it's actually not! (Gets off her soapbox) I hope you like this chapter it wasn't what I planned when I started it, but it means I get to write another chapter for Touzoku later! Yeah! The longer the better right?

* * *

Touzoku woke up when his room began to naturally heat up. It was impossible to tell dark from light in his underground prison, but he could tell night and day by the temperature. He was sure he had learned this technique many years ago when he was just a boy in the ancient sands of his home, but he never realized how important it was until he had only artificial lighting.

He kept his eyes closed as his mind and body began to break free of its subconscious peace. He mentally ran a check over his body, from his toes to his calves to his thighs. He stopped at his hips. He could feel that they were bruised. His body had been used in a way that he had not been custom to for some time.

It only took his body and his mind a few days to start forgetting how much pain and disgust he felt after being used like this. He remembered how he never felt dirty before he met Atem. He never even realized that he felt pain until he realized how gentle and kind sex could be.

This was worse then after that. He felt worse then after that. Before he had allowed himself to be used because it protected his child and it protected Atem, but now he did not have that excuse. He had not even fought back. He spread his legs and let the man take advantage of him. He did not act in self defense or defense of his family. He had no excuse for betraying Atem this time.

It made him feel like maggots were crawling under his skin, feeding from his body, until they were ready to transform into adult bugs and break free. It was the dirtiest he ever felt. It was the lowest he ever knew. He was broken.

Rolling over on to his side Touzoku wanted to curl up in a fetal position. But his knees slid into a warm, solid form when he tried to bring them to his chest.

Touzoku startled thinking the body was from last night. He thrust out his arms to push the body away, but as soon as his hands made contact with the body he realized he was wrong. This body was too small to be the man that came to him last night. The skin was so soft, better then silk, and his hands were so tiny they could almost fit into one of his.

He let out a choked sound as he blindly explored the body beside his. His mind was too clouded with sorrow to understand what he was feeling, but he refused to open his eyes to find out the truth.

Then he felt the young body shudder, and his eyes flew open. Immediately they found the terrified eyes of Malik. The young blond boy that he helped protect last night. He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering, but he would not move away.

Touzoku's gaze dropped to where his hands rested on the young boy's hips. Startled he pulled his hands back like they scorched. He looked at his hands and then to Malik. "Malik, it's okay," He promised in some language.

Malik understood though. He jumped from his spot on the bed and was in Touzoku's arms a moment later. Touzoku felt Malik's hair tickle his neck and his nose bury into his chest. Touzoku let out a deep breath, and wrapped his arms around the young blond.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Malik prayed in soft whispers as Touzoku held him tight.

Touzoku let him chant his grateful mantra until it soothed both of them. Touzoku did not know if Atem would be able to forgive him for his betrayal, but Touzoku understood that he forgave himself. He sacrificed his welfare and his happiness in order to protect another. He held the little boy in his arms and knew that what he had done was worth it. What he would continue to do for this boy would never break him again.

"Malik you're in here?" Iris sounded surprised. She stood at the door, neither had heard it open.

Touzoku released the boy from on top of him and Malik slipped of the edge of the bed. His feet hit the floor and he was running out the door. Touzoku rose to his elbows and looked at the young girl at the end of his bed.

She had a strange look on her face that Touzoku tried to decipher. It was sometimes difficult to decipher facial expressions here. Most of them were extremely different from what he grew up with. This was not a common look he was sure of it.

Several minutes passed as they studied each other, but Touzoku was unable to figure out a thing. His shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Breakfast is ready," Iris responded. She turned around and left his room.

Touzoku laid his head back on his pillow and looked up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Iris's look. He wanted more time to study it. His stomach protested loudly and the image blurred until her expression was obscured.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. It was useless for him to worry about something he could not help.

He scrubbed as hard as he could when he got in the shower. He did not take one every day because it was so foreign for him to have the options. No one seemed to notice however, because few showered every day here.

He still did not feel like he had gotten rid of the man that was inside of him last night, but he knew it would only get cleaner with time. So he dressed in clean clothes and went to get breakfast.

Malik bombarded him when he entered the main room. He clung to his leg and would not let go. Touzoku limped to his seat at the table and disregarded the little boy as he sat down to eat.

Iris was already cleaning up the rest of the kitchen when he started in on his breakfast. Malik slid from his leg and climbed onto his lap. He said nothing as he watched Touzoku take every bite. He tried offering Malik a bite but the little boy only shook his head. He had already eaten, and he just wanted to be with Touzoku.

Touzoku rested one hand on Malik's head. He used it to pet and acknowledge the happy boy. He used his other hand to eat. He understood exactly why Malik was acting this way.

When Touzoku grew up he had only been afraid of the men at the brothel a few times, but Papa was always there to take care of him when he was. Touzoku had always felt better just knowing that there was someone around that could see him for who he was. He could admit now that Papa probably was not the best man. He had let children be hurt by other men. Touzoku in defending Malik last night realized that his Papa had been responsible for his pain. The only allowance his Papa had was that he knew no other way. Touzoku learned better only after becoming Atem's friend.

Touzoku looked up when Iris took his plate. She wore a sad sort of smile on her face, but said nothing. Then it all fell into place for Touzoku, she knew what happened. She knew what happened to her brother and she still let it happen. She was still young herself, but older then he was. He felt no sympathy to her.

He wanted to ask her why she let it happen, but he knew he could not express his disappointment to her yet. He still did not know enough of her language to be clear. He could not commit to asking her unless he was sure he could speak his mind.

He still had many questions he needed to ask, but this one would be his first one. When he was ready he would ask her, 'How could you?' Maybe the answer would help him understand the adults in his life that stood by and let other people hurt him.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Fate's Wish

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Because Atem/Yugi is speaking Japanese now and not Ancient Egyptian he and the others will use different names for the duel monsters. I think Touzoku will as well even though he is not speaking Japanese, but he isn't speaking Ancient Egyptian and I want there to be a difference. Unless you have a suggested for another name he can use.

"You're going to be great, Yugi," Jounouchi promised the shorter teenager.

"Don't get nervous though. He's just a teenager like you, or me," Anzu encouraged.

"Except he owns three Blue-eyed White-dragons, has yet to lose a singly match on record, and he runs his own multibillion dollar international company. Other then that he's just a teenager," Honda explained.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at his friends. Every since they visited his Grandfather's shop they started 'training' him to face-off with Kaiba. It was the first time that Yugi had friends in a long time. He could not be afraid of his upcoming duel, even if he knew that he should be. He was just too excited about having friends to even think about letting them down. Yet, now that the duel was in a few minutes, he was unsure if he could keep up his end of the arrangement. He just hoped that his friends would understand. They had became his friend because of dueling but he hoped that they would stay his friend because they liked him as a person.

"Honda! Don't scare him," Jounouchi hissed. He grabbed Honda by his jacket. He tugged him away. "Let's go see if that asshole is here yet."

Yugi smiled as he watched Jounouchi fight with Honda as they headed outside to look for Yugi's rival. He had to believe that these guys would still be his friends, it was obvious that they valued each other over almost anything else.

"We'll understand if you can't do it," Anzu said as though she read his mind. But perhaps she just knew what it was like to be in his shoes. "I- _we_ really like you."

Yugi smiled brightly. That reassurance really made him feel better. He knew he could not try his best, even taking risks, and no matter what he would at least have Anzu, and probably the other two as friends. "Thanks, Anzu. I never had friends like you three, before."

"I don't see why not. You grew up here?"

Yugi nodded slowly. He had been in Domino for a long time; the only problem was that he did not remember growing while he was here. He was always this age: how ever old that was. The picture of ruins buried in the desert filled his short-term memory. He tried to hold on to the image, but it quickly faded against his will. Recalling that only brought on pain, it only reminded him that he did not know where he came from or who he was. It was a thought that he could not cope with, so he replaced it.

"Atem," a tall brunette male said. He stood in front of Yugi, looking a little surprised.

Yugi looked up at the taller teenager. He wore a look of confusion. "Are you Kaiba?"

"Kaiba?" The teenager expression changed. He looked completely taken-aback. "Atem, don't _you_ know who I am? I am Set your priest and your cousin."

"My what?" Yugi looked even more confused. He knew he was not related to anyone other then his grandfather, which really did not make any sense; but what this teenager said made even less sense. It was really creepy.

"Kaiba stop being a punk! Are you going to duel or what?" Jounouchi yelled bitterly. He understood even less of what Kaiba was talking about, but he knew it was making Yugi uncomfortable, so he had stepped in to stop it.

"This is who you wanted me to duel?" Seto Kaiba asked the blond teenager.

"Scared?" Jounouchi grinned. He pumped his fist triumphantly, like he was the one about to beat the pants off of Kaiba.

Seto rolled his eyes and turned to look at Yugi. He extended his hand. "I am sorry about that. I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Yugi Motou, I'm-well, I help my grandpa run his game shop!" Yugi shook Kaiba's hand enthusiastically. The CEO looked disappointed, but Yugi was not surprised. Seto probably thought that his competition would be someone more powerful.

Kaiba eyes brightened suddenly, "What's your favorite card?"

"Dark Magician is my favorite monster," Yugi smiled brightly. "Yours is Blue-eyes right? My Grandfather likes that card. He says that duel monsters was created in Ancient Egypt."

"You think a silly card game was played by a great Civilization like that?" Seto looked highly offended, but he knew one thing for sure, Atem was in there somewhere even if he was unaware of who he used to be. "How could you forget?"

"What?" Yugi tilted his head cutely, not sure if he heard Kaiba correctly since he spoke softly that last time.

"Hey aren't you going to duel!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Shove it, monkey. I'm not battling with Yugi. He's…" Seto paused in thought, "my friend."

"Really?" Yugi looked very excited about this, but everyone else looked shocked and some looked outraged.

"Of course Yugi, you're a fellow business man. A sales man, just like I am," Seto agreed.

The group of three, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda looked at each other that explanation was really week, but then again so was theirs, when they met Yugi. They would have to stick around to make sure that Seto was not just pulling Yugi's leg.

Yugi seemed only excited. A few weeks ago he had no friends, but now he had four really great ones. He could not help but feel happy and fulfilled.

Seto frowned at the groups reaction especially Yugi's. He was certain that the teenager was Atem, his Prince, King, and cousin, in ancient times. Atem obviously did not remember any of this. This upset Seto the most. He knew that Touzoku must reside in this time as well. Atem's amnesia was probably causing him and their unborn child pain. Seto did not know what to do, his father had sent him into the future over ten years ago, and it was the only way to ensure the throne. Since then Seto had worked his way up until he owned Kaiba Corp. He was very happy in his life, in this time, but he was still loyal to his Pharaoh. He knew he had to stay by his side in his time of need.

More importantly, Seto cared about the fate of his cousin and his lover. It was Touzoku who had taught Seto all he needed to know in order to gain control of Kaiba Corp. He taught him that any position in life could be achieved, a slave could become a Pharaoh's lover, and he could become the sole heir to the Kaiba fortune. Seto's only hoe was that Atem would remember their past soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Fate's Wish

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Because Atem/Yugi is speaking Japanese now and not Ancient Egyptian he and the others will use different names for the duel monsters. Touzoku will as well even though he is not speaking Japanese, but he isn't speaking Ancient Egyptian and I want there to be a difference.

* * *

"Bakura we have to go now." Iris stepped in front of the still young man. She had grown taller and older, but he remained the same age. He assumed that it had to do with the spell placed on him, but it did nothing to reassure him that he would be able to find the soul of his and Atem's child.

He was now confident in this new world's language. He even learned that his home was in the same land but thousands of years ago. He learned that after he left that Akhenaden took the throne as Pharaoh. He was both cruel and powerful. He instilled fear in his enemies and his people until the day he died. In this age the world knew him as a great ruler who helped expand Egypt's territory. The tomb keeper's society worshipped him like a god. They thought of him as better then his brother, because he saved Nubt and ensured the trade of ivory. He sealed all of the land's magic away so tightly that many believed the art to be a myth.

Pharaoh Akhenaden's own tomb had not been found, but a record of his life was recorded in the temples and the recently uncovered palace. This was why the tomb keeper's society celebrated and worshipped their pharaoh in his brother's tomb. It was no surprise to Touzoku when he learned that he resided in a chamber that had been added onto the temple of his master. He simply counted himself lucky that he was able to escape life under Akhenaden's rule, even at the expense of his child and lover.

He at least had Malik now. Pure, sweet, young Malik was his surrogate child. He protected him at night and befriended him during the day. It was because of Malik that he learned how terrible his own childhood had been. He always believed that his superiors could not control their urges, but he realized that had just been an excuse he used to feel better. He made up so many excuses for how he had been treated and he had just stopped believing them. He made no excuse for the men who hurt Malik or the people that allowed it to happen.

He resented growing up the way he did and that combined with his disgust at how Malik was being raised, made him angry, hateful, and bitter. He focused his anger towards people who tried to hurt Malik, but he understood that his anger was slowly turning him into something he was not. He was once a pure, clean soul, but his anger and hate was tainting him, but it meant that he cared.

"Don't call me that," Touzoku stressed. Even though he was a much different person there were still a few things that he held dear to him. He argued with Iris about it often. He did not want her to use any part of the name of his heart, but she refused to call him anything else.

"I can't call you Touzoku! That's not a name, it's a title. You were not a thief, you were a slave." Iris argued. She led them from their quarters down to the deepest part of the tomb. It was much further down then the tomb had ever been when it was originally built. It was in this part of the tomb that she found his name buried within his master's scrolls. Just as he promised he never mentioned Touzoku betrayal or crimes, he only spoke about his beloved pet. Malik insisted that the translation must have been wrong, but Touzoku knew that the words had been a betrayal. It was not his betrayal to Atem; but it was the betrayal of Ra. His name had been revealed the darkness that he shared with Atem had been divided. It hurt.

Touzoku did not try to argue with Iris again. She believed that he was only a slave. Touzoku was never able to convince her of the truth. He felt like it was a waste to try again, especially then.

They stopped at the lowest level of the tomb keeper society's underground city. The hall opened up into a large-open room. It was lit by torches. Many people filled the room standing around the edges circling in until only the middle of the room was open.

Iris led them to the far corner of the room. They stood in the front of the other on lookers. In front of them was a large altar. There were bindings that had been attached to the altar making it look more like a torture device. There was a large shelve that stood to one side. It was filled with different lengths of swords and knives; it also held different types of whips. In the center of the room a man in ritual Priest robes stood at attention. It reminded Touzoku of the robes the Priest wore in ancient times. The only difference was the thick eye liner masking the man's features.

Touzoku could only wonder about what was going on. He had never been to a ritual like this since he had been without child. So he had no idea what they were like in this time. He waited patiently as a few more guests arrived before the ceremony began.

"In the tenth month of the tenth year, on the tenth day, the rite of passage will prove the child to be the tomb keeper of his generation. The ritual we must perform is the key to a successful future. The ritual is always preformed on a full moon; it is these signs that point us to our next keeper. Malik Ishtar…"

Touzoku tensed as the man in Priest's robes spoke. The words seemed so familiar but he could not place the memory because the man was speaking in an odd sort of chant, it did not trigger Touzoku memory it only created a déjà vu.

Malik was brought forward. He was stripped naked, and he looked frightened. His little knees were shaking softly and his eyes were wide. He had been prepared for this day for most of his life, but he was not ready for it.

The man in the priest robes put Malik on the altar. He made it so that the boy was facing away from the altar. He lifted his arms and placed them into the binds at the top of the altar, not only would they keep him from fleeing they would drain the blood from his arms causing him unnecessary pain.

Touzoku had another flash of a memory he had never wanted. He turned to Iris his eyes filled with questions. "What's going on?"

"Shh," Iris only said not taking her eyes off the scene. Touzoku tried to look around the room for Shadi but he could not find him. His question was answered quickly however as the man in the priests robes continued.

He picked up a nine-tail whip and ran it through his fingers before snapping it loudly in the air. Satisfied with his tested, he chanted, "Aswad." The group echoed his chant. The man in the priest's robes lifted the whip and let it fall hard against Malik's chest. Touzoku flinched at the sound of the whip on his friend's skin. Malik's face screwed up in pain but he did not cry out in pain.

Touzoku suddenly knew exactly what was going on. He had lived this ritual when he was a boy in the sands of Egypt. He had been older then ten, but the pain and fear was still the same. He had been lucky because he had Atem's arms to go to in the end, but Malik did not have that option. Touzoku stood froze as the word _Aswad_, was chanted with each slap of the nine-tail whip.

The fifteenth lash snapped him out of his shock. He balled his hands into fist and stepped forward. "Stop it!"

The whip's echo sounded as it fell once more before the man dressed in Priest turned to look at Touzoku. "Don't interfere with things you don't understand," He said turning back to his victim. "Aswad."

"Aswad." The group echoed.

"I said stop it!" Touzoku closed the distance between him and the man performing the ritual. The man was much bigger then Touzoku. He had huge biceps and great thighs, but Touzoku was not going to allow this ritual to happen in front of him. "I understand exactly what is going on, and you will gain nothing from this! It is not okay to abuse a child like this a ritual is no excuse."

The man threw his arm back dislodging Touzoku's grip. "Sit down."

"Let him go. I wouldn't let you do this. You have to stop. You're hurting him. You're killing him. He cannot survive this." Touzoku did not mean that Malik could not live through this, but he knew doing this to another person, a child would kill the person they were supposed to be.

"Hold him," The man in priest robes ordered a few people. Four individuals grabbed Touzoku around the arms, pulling him back into the crowd, holding him there. "Aswad." The whip hit against Malik's chest again.

"Aswad." The group echoed.

"No stop it! You're hurting him! Let him go! You have to stop!" Touzoku continued to yell, but no one headed his words. They continued their ritual ignoring him completely. Touzoku struggled against his captors breaking free several times, but never able to save him. He began to cry before the man had even begun to chant Fenyang. He shook hard watching the scene through his eyes. It was not completely the same as his night of pain, in some ways it was better, he was raped less, and in some ways it was worse, when they got to Runihura's part they craved more then a few Hieroglyphics into Malik's back. They turned his entire back into a work of bloody art. The man in the Priest's robes had another join him when he did this. He had the other take a torch to the carvings on Malik's back. It stopped the bleeding, sealed the wound, but it cause horrendous pain, and the scars would never fade.

Touzoku felt so helpless he wanted to save Malik, but just like his own child he had been unable to do anything. His anger double and tripled in strength. He would never forgive anyone for this. He knew he had to get out of this hell, find Atem, and get their child back. He needed to escape. But when the twins Ata and Atsu performed together, Touzoku knew that he could not leave Malik in the place. He had to stay with the little boy. It would only get worse for him, leaving Malik would take away any bit of hope that he may still have.

When the ritual was over Malik was given to Iris for her to bring back to their chambers. Touzoku wanted to break her feet and steal him from her, but he had no hope of doing so. He had no idea how he would be able to take care of Malik outside of this underground city. He had no knowledge of the outside world, and he could not risk Malik's health at a time like this.

Iris put Malik to bed when they returned home. She was able to give him some medical attention once they were there. She could set his feet to make sure they would not heal in a way that would keep him from being able to walk. He was able to sooth the whip lashes on his chest, and cleaning the skin on his thighs. But she could not touch his back, and she was not allowed to clean the seed from inside of him.

Touzoku went into Malik's room only when Iris was finished. He wanted to tell the girl off for what had happened, but he was more concerned about Malik. The little boy was passed out when he reached his sides. He drew his fingers in his hair trying to sooth him the same way Atem had done with him. Touzoku knew nothing about medicine so he was unable to give him anymore comfort.

"Dark Necrofear, please come. I need your help. I need you friend." Touzoku prayed for the only hope he had. He knew that Akhenaden had sealed away all of the magic of the ancient land, and he had never been successful at summoning his monster before. That did not stop him from trying. He even broke one of the unspoken magic rules, he tried to call Atem's monster but that did not work either. He thought he saw a soft shimmer in the darkness corner of the room, but it never formed the shape of his monster. But seeing the shimmer gave him hope that his monster still existed.

After hours of calling and praying over Malik, Touzoku slumped down by his side and fell into an exhausted sleepy. He hoped that the morning would help answer his prayers.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Fate's Wish

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

--

"You two…the two of you are d-dating!" Jounouchi made the explanation but Honda and even Kaiba looked outraged also. Yugi blushed deeply and bowed his head shyly.

Anzu came up with a better reply then Yugi, "We've been friends for a few months now. We care about each other."

"But it's disgusting!" Jounouchi faked a gag.

"What about Yugi or I is disgusting?" Anzu looked very offended by Jounouchi's reaction.

"You're too tall for him," Honda said. He finally found his voice. He could admit that he did notice the way Anzu looked at Yugi but he was surprised to walk in on them lip-locked.

"Oh Honda! That's so sexiest! A women doesn't have to be short and weaker then the man," Anzu glared angrily at her friends narrow-minded opinion.

"That's not what I meant. You are more then a foot taller then Yugi is," Honda defended his opinion on the relationship.

"Does that mean you think that Yugi is weak?" Seto calmly interrupted before Anzu or Honda could continue their bickering.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi snorted. He knew that it of course made Yugi weaker then Anzu.

"No!" Anuz paused a moment to think about Seto's question. Then she continued, "No, we are equals."

Seto snorted this time. "Yugi can I talk to you, alone?"

"Uh—sure," Yugi was still blushing but now it had to do with his friends comments and not because he was caught with Anzu.

He followed Seto into the back room of the game shop leaving the rest of his friends to bicker. Seto looked at the shelves that surrounded them. They were all carefully stocked with extra merchandise.

"I don't think you should be with her," he said with his back turned. He faced his cousin only after he sought a reply.

"Anzu is a nice girl. My Grandpa likes her. What's wrong with being with her?" Yugi answered. He almost seemed like the prince that he once was. Even though his mind forgot his past his body still remembered it. He could easily fall into this role with his cousin. Seto was the only person to treat him like he was no different then his former self. So he was the only one able to call forth his cousin's old habits.

Seto thought hard for a reason that Yugi would understand. He could not explain to him about Touzoku or the child he carried. It only confused Yugi more when he tried. "Do you love her?" It was the only argument that Seto had. He knew that in this era love was looked on as a weakness. He knew that it was carelessly thrown about without meaning. But even today's love should be felt before a relationship was formed.

"I like her. I can fall in love with her," Yugi said optimistically.

"No! Yugi I cannot accept this relationship. If you are with her you will be blind to who you are meant to love. When you meet this person you will know right away that you love them. Love will not develop over time. If you are such a fool to continue this relationship with Anzu you will not be able to listen to your heart's true desire." That's the way all love that Seto new about worked. A parent loved a child the first moment he saw her. Lovers were the same, and the closest friendship always seemed to come from nothing.

Yugi looked shocked. He did not know what to say. It seemed so romantic to think the way Seto did. Was it right? Anzu made him happy. He felt good when they kissed. His Grandpa even said that he was proud and happy for him. His Grandpa would have said something if Seto was right. Yugi wanted Seto to be right, but he knew that it probably was not.

"I want to be with her," Yugi confessed. He pressed his doubts aside. He had to admitting to Seto's words would only lead him to questioning his past once more. He unconiciously could not allow it.

"Atem, I'm so sorry," Seto stepped past the former Pharaoh. He stopped at the door to the backroom. "I cannot stand beside you while you make a decision like this. We can be friends again when you make amends with your true love."

"Uh…Seto?" Yugi reached out for him. "You mean you can't be my friend now?"

Seto pulled his arm from Yugi's grasp. "I can, but I wouldn't. You forget, but I have seen you in love. It was powerful enough to destroy an empire, kill an entire tribe of people and create life from the impossible. I wouldn't watch you mock it."

Yugi stood frozen to the spot where he stood. He had no idea what Seto meant, but it made his heart ach and his stomach twist. He felt his throat choke the words on his tongue. He saw Seto walk away from him unable to call him to stop and esplain.

"Hey where are you going moneybags!" Jounouchi yelled at the former priest. The door to the backroom swung closed cutting Yugi off. When Anzu opened it again Yugi's mind had already pushed Seto's words to the part of his mind that contained a past that he could not think about. He smiled weakly as Anzu hugged him.

"What happened Yugi?" Anzu asked.

Yugi looked up at her thoughtfully he replied, "Seto is angry because I love you."

Anzu gapsed in surprise but answered, "I love you too, Yugi."


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Fate's Wish

Title: Fate's Wish

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Touzoku-ou/Atem, (Casteshipping)

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Touzoku-ou's family is murdered. Only three he is forced to live a life wandering the street, but wait fate has other plans for him as a sex slave? Atem's fate is to kill his father to protect the one he loves, the one he loves will be with his child.

A/N: Malik is the same age as Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu, they are all about 15. The only difference up until now is that Touzoku met Malik early on and Atem did not meet his friends until a few months ago.

"Are you sure that you translated the spell right? It does not sound like any magic talked about in the ancient text," Malik whispered to his companion. Now that he and Touzoku were around the same age, they were good friends. Touzoku confided in Malik and the two of them kept the horny men of the tomb keeper's society satisfied. They were like a married couple doubling their pleasures, but splitting their pain.

Touzoku told Malik all about his life in ancient Egypt and Malik taught Touzoku about what happened after Touzoku had left Egypt, about how the keeper's waited for the Pharaoh of the land to return, and about today's society. Above all other goals, both boys sought to reunite Touzoku with his lost lover and to find a way to get his child back. They spent every free moment talking about the spell used to send Touzoku into the future. They felt like it was the only clue to reach their goal. Most days they found nothing useful, but the hope that their shared goal brought them stopped them from giving up. Without that hope their lives under the sands of Egypt were all they had to live for.

"The translation doesn't exactly fit, but I still think we can gather a meaning from it. I no that no magic is undefeatable and that magic cannot be destroyed. But, I also know that the magic that I was taught was sealed away by the High Priest Akhenaden, yet he was able to send me here to a time without magic. So It must not be completely sealed, although I cannot use it," Touzoku summed up most of their knowledge. It was not much, not enough for him to justify twelve years under ground.

"I'm sorry," Malik's bright eyes looked regretful. He could see his friend's hurt and displeasure. He knew there was nothing that he could do to help him. He knew that he was somewhat responsible for his life and he shared his feelings. Malik knew there was only one thing to do. He had refused to accept it previously, but he realized the neither one of them would be happy if he did not. Accepting their parting fates meant that at least one of them could find away to be happy. "Maybe you should go."

"Go?" Touzoku's gaze returned to him. "Do you mean leave?"

"You have to; staying here is bringing you no closer to your child." Malik bowed his head. He refused to let Touzoku see his true feelings.

"No Malik, I cannot leave you. I could never forgive myself if you were alone. I do want my child and my Prince. If I leave here I will still want my child and my Prince, but I will also want my Malik."

"Touzoku," Malik fell into his arms embracing his loyal friend. "Thank you."

A knock on the door interrupted their embrace only one person knocked on their door so the two knew who it was immediately. Isis cut through the small living area where the boys sat, and answered the door. "Shadi? I was not expecting you."

"I know, everything is happening very suddenly. Invite me in, I need to talk to all of you," Shadi came inside when Isis stepped aside. He made his way into the kitchen and the furthest point from the door. He sat at the table waiting for the others to join him.

Touzoku entered with Malik. He kissed Shadi's hands as he would any honored guest before seating. Although the Ishtar's did not follow his example they had both gotten used to the gesture.

Shadi lowered his voice when all three were seated. "I just came from Japan. The Inner Council sent me there because there was word that our awaited pharaoh has returned. I along with six other members believe that it is in fact true."

"Bless the gods," Isis was not particularly worshipful, but if the rumor was true their societies suffering would soon be over.

"Malik this means that you will go to Japan to aid the Pharaoh. Isis and Ryou will join you of course. You will serve him until your death unless we are wrong," Shadi explained. Malik nodded slowly. He felt an overwhelming feeling about the Pharaoh returning. He was unsure what that feeling was.

"Isis, take Malik to the council. They need to bless and prepare him to leave. You will be gone by tonight, but do not speak a word to anyone. We do not want to give false hope," Shadi explained. Isis stood immediately following her orders.

Touzoku knew he would not be able to follow so he stayed seated as he watched the two siblings leave. Then he turned to Shadi. "Why is the council letting me go?"

"They do not know that you are going. They have over looked who you are. They refuse to believe your accounts of history. I have not. Touzoku I believe this Pharaoh is the one you speak of, your Atem. He is young and similar to your description. I know you cannot be overlooked. You are our key," Shadi explained.

"Atem," Touzoku could still remember every detail about his lover. The idea that Shadi may have found a person that matched, thrilled him.

"Touzoku, I fear that he could be in worse shape then you are. He would have come to Egypt looking for you if he was not. Please be careful on how you approach him."

"How do you mean?" Touzoku questioned.

"When I was in Japan I noted that he was going to school. That he called a man grandpa. He went by the name Yugi." Shadi explained just a little.

"Yugi? But then people can control him," Touzoku looked confused and frightened.

"I know what you are thinking. Since you arrived I studied more into the power of a name. I learned that Pharaohs and other powerful men used many names to protect their true name, to keep anyone from controlling them. Atem was the name given to the prince at birth, like yours was, Touzoku. He had a true name, Yami—"

"Don't speak it!" Touzoku ordered. He never betrayed Atem's name and it stung to know that today's people could get it easily.

"Okay," Shadi knowingly smiled. "But when Pharaoh's pass to their afterlife they are given a new name. That's often the one people today use to refer to the ancient kings. Atem's name in this life is Yugi Motou and yours?"

"Ryou Bakura," Touzoku had argued with Isis about calling him Bakura for years. It was only three years ago when Shadi decide that neither name was working. He gave Touzoku the new name of Ryou in order to stop the quarrelling. It worked. The two had even settled some of the issues about Isis allowing her brother to be hurt and used by other people. Malik still called him Touzouk and Shadi occasionally did as well, but no one called him Bakura since.

"Right. Remember that in Japan," Shadi warned. "One more thing, before we join the others. I was told you once used magic."

"Atem taught me some," Touzoku agreed.

Shadi pulled a ring off from around his neck. He handed it to Touzoku. "The magic was sealed right?"

"Yes."

"There is legend that Items that were lost in the sands of Egypt had the power to call on the sealed magic. I understand that the Ring is one of those items. I've held it for years, but I was never able to use magic, because I was never taught."

"Do you think that I can?" Touzoku asked. He put the Ring on over his head and he could immediately feel the dark magic. It was a tiny portion to the magic that overwhelmed the past but it was there.

"Yes, but I know that the items only have the ability to do certain types of magic."

"There is no type. It is one power that can be used in different forms, just like Ra. It can create monsters or take a slave from his master's tomb for 5,000 years."

"Well whatever that Ring can do I'm sure it's not either of those things," Shadi explained.

Touzoku dropped a hand on Shadi's forearm. "I studied with Atem for less time then I have been in this today, but I know enough to understand how to ask magic what it can and cannot do. I will understand your Ring in time."

"Millennium," Shadi explained unable to voice his concern about Touzoku asking magic questions. "It's called the Millennium Ring."

"Oh so you do understand the meaning of a name." He did not wait for Shadi to answer. He was eager to get to Malik and tell him about what he learned today. Magic was still accessible to them and Atem was still alive. Touzoku would be with him soon.


End file.
